


A Lady's Duty (Book One)

by PotterheadElleth



Series: The Lothlorien Princess [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Elves, F/M, Gen, Lothlórien, Middle Earth, Rivendale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadElleth/pseuds/PotterheadElleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authiel is the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, princess and heir to the throne of Lorien. In order to prove herself to her people and her parents, she goes to Rivendell in order to attend a secret council.<br/>But, when her duty and her destiny become entwined, she finds herself in a company of an elf, two men, a dwarf, a wizard and four hobbits.<br/>What will happen when she discovers something about herself - a mystery buried in time and darkness - and what will happen when the dark lord learns of her power in this tale?<br/>Will she survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy

Ten members of the fellowship  
Ten times brave and true,  
But if some are not careful  
Then, all will be through.

If this is so, then two will be lost.  
One in darkness which bears a great cost,  
The other soon after, there is no doubt  
That he will split up the short and stout. 

Eight there will be,  
All separate from loss.  
Three with the enemy,  
Two still lost.

One will return,  
And those shall be saved  
But battle will keep all apart,  
For many a day. 

Two still apart,  
One never to return.  
If it is not destroyed,  
Then evil will churn. 

If that is so,  
Then non can survive.  
Unless those who go,  
Do risk their lives.

Ten fine companions  
All brave and true.  
They are the ones  
That can save me and you.


	2. My Journey Begins

My feet padded against the soft ground, a clinking sound escaping from under my foot as the heel of my shoe slapped the stone. My heart was pounding viscously in my chest and a whistling breath quickly slid through my teeth.  
I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the Lorien wood, the sounds of people working – and singing high up in the tree tops. How easy their lives are compared to my own; life as the Princess and heir to the realm of Lorien is not easy.  
The doors were right in front of me, doors that lead straight to Celeborn and Galadriel, King and Queen of the wood; my parents. I stopped and stared at the doors, nerves flooding through me. The doors were large and made of solid oak with a naked tree pattern with twisting branches etched into the wood with pure gold.  
“Are you alright, miss?” A young voice asked from behind me.  
Turning around, I looked at the young she-elf that stood before me. She had pale blond hair that flowed down her back in elegant, straight waves. Her lips, a light red shade that drastically stood out from her almost pure white skin. Her bright blue eyes were concern as she fiddled with the folds of her dark blue dress.  
“How do I look?” I asked as I tucked a curl of my unusual curled, dazzlingly red hair – a most unusual colour and shade for my kin – behind my pointed ear.  
“You look as beautiful as ever!”  
Grinning at the young girl, I replied, “Thank you Arania!”  
Swiftly, she dipped into a curtsy and then she moved towards the towering doors, going to open them. She held it open for me – and once I had taken a large gulp of air – I stepped into the room.  
I strode into the room, my head held high. My eyes onto the two regal figures that were elegantly sat on two wooden thrones. A woman who was as beautiful as the glowing stars in the heavens, with a head full of golden strands that cascade down her back in straight lines; as an elves hair should be. She had a plain, silver circlet upon her head and she wore an elegant, pure white dress that flattered her completely. This woman was Galadriel, the queen of the Galadhrim.  
Besides her, an elf was sat with pure white hair that trailed half-way down his back. He had a stern yet loving face and the corners of his mouth were twisted into a slight smile. He wore white tunic that had a slight hint of grey in them, and a pair of grey breeches were on his legs; followed by a pair of tinted grey boots. This was the king of the Lorien wood, Celeborn.  
His hands were gently placed on hers and I too began to smile at the sight of their everlasting love. When I stopped, I was before the three large stone steps that led to the platform which held their thrones. Swiftly, I dipped into a curtsy and bowed my head before them.  
“Rise my child, there is no need for such formality before us,” Celeborn said in his soft yet powerful voice.  
I rose and slightly lifted up the skirts of my dress, and carefully I walked up the stairs.  
“You wished to see me,” I stated.  
“Yes … there is to be a council at Rivendell, a council of great importants, and a person from each of the great cities must attend,” Galadriel said in her calm, airy voice; her eyes staring so intensely at me that I thought I could actually feel the skin prickling under her gaze, “We need someone to go for us … someone to represent the kingdom. Have you any ideas?”  
“I am sure that Haldir!” I replied.  
“No, my child. Haldir is ever so important, what with multiple orcs trying to that seem to be travelling closer and closer to our boarders at late and with the many elves that journey here ….. No, Haldir is much too busy at this moment in time for a task such as this!” Celeborn replied.  
A frown formed on my lips and my eyebrows furrowed slightly. Looking him in the eye, I replied, “Then who father?”  
“Myself, “Galadriel continued, “Nor your father can go. We have so many to care for at this late hour; and the threat from Mordor grows with every dawn ….”  
“Then who?” I sighed.  
“You!” They replied together.  
My eyes widened and a breath snatched in my throat, “Me??!!”  
“One day, you will rule over these people, so it is high time that you journey to Rivendell alone and except the fate that is drawing you in. The people will look at you with more respect if you do so,” Galadriel explained.  
A smile grew on my red lips at the sounds of her manipulate string of words; excitement bubbling up inside of me, “I will not let you down!”  
“We know you will!” Celeborn said encouragingly.  
Galadriel added, “You leave within the hour!”


	3. Departing Lorien

Closing my eyes, I felt the wind slapped at my face as I moved closer and closer to the stables. A sad song was being sung in the trees, and I could feel a tear prickling in my eyes; furiously, I blinked it away and continued to walk on. Lorien is a beautiful city with so many elves that were born and raised in different places on middle earth. A group of elven children were running around, chasing one another whilst giggling as if their lives depended upon it. When they saw me, they all stopped suddenly; skidding to a halt. One of them, a young she-elf, lost her footing and fell to a heap in the floor. Shocked, I rushed over to her and dropped down at her side; my skirts falling in a neat circle on all sides. Placing a tender hand on her shoulder, I could hear the soft whimpering and sniffling as she silently cried to herself. She looked up at me, wiping tears from her eyes. “Yo-your hig-highness!” She managed through straggling breaths. “Are you alright?” I asked in a soothing voice, quickly scanning her visible skin in order to see if there were any server cuts or bruises. “I-I am fine,” She whimpered. “Then, let us get you up!” Carefully, I helped her stand up and then helped her dust down the hem of her dress. “There,” I said a smile on my face, “No harm done!” She – and the rest of her group – curtsied to me. As I, too, raised, I grinned at each of them in turn and curtsied to them all. They all grinned at me in return; then sprinted off. A quiet laugh rolled off of my tongue and I continued to walk on. A loud bird cry sounded above my head, I gazed upwards and I just managed to catch a glimpse of a reflected ray of light from a light feather on a wing. Two red feathers casually floated through the air and landed at my feet. The feathers belonged to a red-tailed hawk. A smile slid onto my face and I let out a long, low whistle. The hawk let out another cry in response, then swiftly dived towards the earth, manoeuvring its way towards me; dodging the trees and low hanging branches extremely effectively. Confidently, I held out my arm and felt it dip slightly as the bird landed on it. With great care, I rubbed a hand over the feathered head and studied the creature. She was a beautiful creature that had light brown feathers on her head and stomach. Dark brown feathers riddled their back and on the tips of her wings were these black feathers that a sort of reddish tinge to them. She affectionately nipped me on the finger. I smiled at her and said, “It is good to see you too, Pelior!” She elegantly stretched her neck into the air and chirped at me. “Are you coming with me?” I asked. Once more she chirped at me and I grinned at her. With a slight leap, she settled on my shoulder, and with a smiled I continued to walk on. Several minutes later, I came to a stop in front of a large pool of water. I gazed down at the reflective surface and smiled at the portrayed image. A young, elven lady with a red-tailed hawk perched on her shoulder smiled up at me. I returned the smile to my reflected image. My fiery red hair flowed down my back to the base of my spine in thick ringlets. My skin was the colour of pale peaches that drastically contrasted against the pair of full, deep crimson lips which were twisted into a smile. I wore a dress made of the finest silks in an olive-green colour that was elegantly gathered up at the front, revealing metallic green embroidered cotton created the neck line and the cap sleeves which were surrounded by rich metallic olive-gold cording. Two, long draping sleeves that were made up of similar, shimmering material trickled past my elegant fingertips. A top my head of woven red silk a silver circlet – that wound its way around my forehead – with weaving bands of silver and tiny emerald jewels that twinkled in the majestic light. The hawk on my shoulder cried loudly into my ear impatiently, I brought my hand up and stroked her under her beak. “Lyrn nín mellon!” I whispered to Pelior. [Quiet my friend!] Affectionately, she nipped me on the ear and I whispered, “Tol-bo hain, Pelior.” [Come on then, Pelior.] Turning on my heel, I started to skip towards the stables. A soft song trickled from my lips, a song that was filled with both sorrow and joy. A song that spoke of the war from years and years ago. As I sang, I drifted closer and closer to the quaint wooden barn that held the horses. Pelior leaped from my shoulder and through the open door. Once inside, I noted two stable hands that were busying themselves with the bringing out of a majestic mare. This fair creature had a coat of pure black, which matched her mane and hooves. All were black; save for the pure white strip that ran down her velvet nose. “Athea!” I grinned. Her ears twitched at the sound of my voice, she struggled away from the two boys and placed her head under the nook of my arm. “Conj sâd ne, nín meldir?” I whispered as I hooked the bridal around her head. [How are you, my friend?] She raised her head and shook it, letting out a huff of air. A wide grin spread across my face and I said, “Conj o ne, Pelior ah ni neledh- a tithen lind na-Rivendale. Heru nín cele rel?” [How about you, Pelior and I go on a little journey to Rivendale. Would you like that?] She let out a long neigh and nudged me in the chest. “Ni thel-sin rel sui a ber. Cryum ammen galia!” [I will take that as a yes. Let us leave!] I ran my fingers through her mane as the stable hands loaded up the bags on either side of her with lembas bread wrapped in crisp elven leaves and a thick leather pouch filled with water. I attached a quiver filled with arrows on to the right side of her saddle. Then I tied the belt around my waist and made sure that my two finely, hand crafted swords were secure in the scabbards, with one carried on each hip, and that my bow was slung over my shoulder. Taking hold of her reigns, I led Athea out of the stables and I let a smile slip onto my face as I thought of the journey that I was about to go through. A slap of wings sounded from behind me, and I felt my shoulder dip as Pelior landed on. Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting for me in the courtyard, several servants surrounding them in a small semi-circle. “Mother, Father!” I said, dipping into a small curtsy. Galadriel looked at me with sad eyes and said in her airy voice, “Nín hên, lothron net lind por geilu ah ni-aduiapan.” [My Child, may your journey be blessed and uneventful.] I rose up and looked her deep in the eye, “Hanna-ne an net milui pithe, nenith!” [Thank you for your kind words, Mother!] She smiled at me and then spoke in western tongue, “We have a gift for you. A gift that will benefit your multiple talents; though we do pray that you never have to us it!” A small she-elf scurried forwards holding a package wrapped in some soft, floating material. Carefully, I unwrapped the package and gasped with delight. A beautifully polished staff was revealed with a top that twisted around a crystal; that was the same colour as the morning sun. Holding it in my hands, fingers splayed around it, I could feel the energy that surged through my veins trickling into the staff. “It is wonderful!” I squealed, delighted. Celeborn then came up to me and draped a cloak over my shoulders. I nodded my head to him. He said that powerful voice of his, “Haldir shall take you to the boarders, then from there on you are alone.” I nodded my head and curtsied to them both. Celeborn held his arms out and I practically fell into them. He engulfed me into a large hug and he whispered in my ear, “Lothron in maei ivrin in pant ivrin Middle Earth aphada vi net gwâth!” [May the luck of the whole of Middle Earth follow in your shadows!] “Hanna-ne adar!” [Thank you Father!] Turning to Galadriel, she gave me a sad smile and held out her arms for my embrace. “All will be revealed soon, nín ill.” She whispered into my ear. [ … my Daughter.] I gave her a puzzled look, but her face revealed nothing more. Walking back over to Athea, I ran my hand across her back and lifter up her reigns. Holding them firmly in my hands, I looked over at the King and Queen. With a nod of my head, I confidently strolled away into the brutal world of men and orcs that is known as Middle Earth. Just as I left the sight of my dear family, the airy voice of my Mother floated into my head, “Lothron in Valar beria ne!” [May the Valar protect you!]


	4. The Danger Begins

Once I had departed from Galadhrim citadel, the silence among the trees was breath taking. Walking with Athea besides me and Pelior soaring high up in the air, dodging the twisted branches as she flew, I reached the bottom of the steep valley and began to climb up the remaining hill. It took over an hour but eventually we reached vast forest that surrounded the city. Although the city is in a wood and the path that I had just was in that wood. The forest that surround was much vaster than any other in our region. I do think that the only the place that I know of with a fair larger and older forest, that would be the Greenwood; or Mirkwood as men call it. As I walked through the dense forest, I could hear the sound of some ones soft tred on the ground; someone creeping closer and closer to me. I knew that they were only a few feet away from the sound of their tred. Slowly, I grabbed the handle of my sword and quietly drew it from my sheath. I, then, spun around and held the knife to my stalker’s throat. They had a thick hood over their head that was draped across their eyes. “Who are you and why are you following me?” I demanded. The only sound that they made was a sort of spluttered mumble of some words that I could not recognise. With an angered sigh, my spare hand lashed out and at the hood. I pulled it back and a gasp slipped from my lips. An elf was before me with pure white hair and broad shoulders. “Haldir!” I gasped, my eyes widening with shock. “My Lady!” He spluttered. It was only then I realised that my blade was still pressed to his throat. It was pressed so hard that I knew there would certainly be a mark left and that if I was not careful then blood would most definitely be drawn. I dropped it to my side and I watched as he ran his hand over his throat whilst he took large gulps of air. “Why on earth were you creeping up on me?” I demanded, “I could have killed you!” Haldir smiled at me and replied, “I had to be certain that you would be able to fend for yourself. There are many new enemies out on the road these days. Enemies that would gladly kill a fair maiden; or do worse things to!” I shuddered at that thought but faked a smile, saying, “I know that, my friend. You act as though this will be my first time leaving the wood. I have been in many a battle over my years of life.” “You have not left this city unaccompanied since the …. The incident all those years ago.” “I am ready. You know this, I know this. Even my Mother and Father know this. Do you really think they would really let me go if they did not think I was capable of caring for myself?” I smiled at him and continued to walk on. Silence the air. After sometime it was he who broke it. “You will stay say, won’t you?” “Of course I will. What, do you doubt my skills, my dear friend? Do you really think that I would allow something like that to happen again?” Silence. “Which path are you planning on taking?” “The path of Caradhras!” “Excuse me?” “I am going to take the Redhorn pass over Caradhras; you know the one over the Misty Mountains.” “Is that … wise?” “It is a much quicker path to take compared of travelling to the Gap of Rohan and there will be less enemies on those roads; Sauron’s orcs would perish if they dared to step on that pass. I will be perfectly safe.” “Yet you said the same thing on that terrible day so many years ago!” “I know I said that. Do you not think I do not feel the guilt of that day upon my conscious on a regular basis? For I do! I wake in shakes most nights thinking of that terrifying night even though I know that I could do nought to save either of them. Those orcs had orders to take all of us. If it was not for my training perhaps more deaths would have occurred …” “It was not your fault. Do not blame yourself!” “I could have saved them,” I muttered. “You know that is not true, Authiel. You know that as well as I. All know that you tried to save them but you were overpowered. Their number was greater than any could possibly over through, yet somehow you managed to destroy most of their numbers; do not doubt yourself!” “I suppose.” “You will be fine. But you do know that these memories will be greater on the mountains.” “I know that!” “Then, if you are certain …” “Which I am!” “Very well. It is your choice.” Grinning, we continued to walk. After a while I spoke, “You will look after them for me, will you not?” “Who?” “Why my Mother and Father of course.” “Do you doubt their safety?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “No … well, yes … well … I – I just have a feeling that is all.” “What sort of feeling?” “It … it is not important …” “Of course it is. Go on, nín muinthil, tell me!” [… my sister] I paused. Once I had taken a deep breath I spoke, “It is simply a feeling. I can feel the evil that is rising in the east even from this safe haven. It grows stronger every day and Sauron knows me. We no longer have the valuable advantage!” “Advantage?” “The last time he did not know me; I was invisible to him and his evil followers. If it were not for my bold alliance with Isiludur and my own reckless foolishness then I would still be invisible; alas, life is unfair.” “Perhaps, it is good that he knows you; that way of your powers. He knows that he should fear you. He does not know the limits of your powers. For all he knows, you could simply reach into your mind and find a way to destroy him!” A chuckle passed from my lips, “You do not really that, do you?” “Of course I do Authiel. Have faith!” “I hope that you are right, Haldir. I really do; but then again you usually are.” “See, all will be fine. Athea and Pelior will watch over you.” At this point, we reached the edge of the forest and the river Nimrodel was directly in front of the trees, sparkling in the warm sunlight. The sky was clear blue and birds elegantly flitted across it, ducking and diving as they went. Looking at it, I could feel nerves bubbling up inside of me. Haldir placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and I could feel my eyes beginning to cloud over. “Hey,” he whispered, pulling me into a tight hug, “Everything will be fine; I swear!” “I hope you are right!” I whispered, snuffling slightly. “You know I am!” Grinning at him, I moved away from him. But I did not yet too far. Instead, Haldir grabbed my and pulled me back so that I was twisted around to look around at him. “Galadriel told me to ensure that you wore this.” He held up a strip of floating material similar to my dress. I took it from him and I instantly knew what to do with it. Two small threads were looped on either side of the material. Holding up my hair, Haldir hooked either loop on my ear and then tied the ends together at the back of my neck. Once it was secure, I let my hair slam back to my spine. I hugged Haldir one final time. With that, I approached Athea. She already knew what I was going to happen for she had dropped to the ground. I elegantly climbed on her back. Once she had raised herself up, I pulled the hood over my head and the only features that were visible were my dark brown eyes. “Rechyn nyrn, Authiel. Baw glingar thel pol-dant nit!” [Ride hard, Authiel. No danger will be fall you!] With a nod, I looked once more at the trees – my home – and men charged off into the beauty of nature.


	5. Nightmares on the Mountain

The journey to Caradhras was easy. I followed the river Nimrodel till it came into contact with the misty mountains where I journeyed north for several leagues until it was time for me to take a hidden path which led up to the mountains; a path that few knew of. The journey up Caradhras was the difficult part. It was practically a vertical path which zigzagged up one side of the mountain. But to make it worse the snow was thick on the ground and it was hard to move about. It was simple for me. Due to my elf elegance I was able to walk atop the snow yet Athae had to trudge through the freezing snow. “Buia-nef, nín mellon. Ennas pul-a fili iion!” I shouted over the oncoming wind. [Hold on, my friend. There should be a cave coming up soon!] Squinting against the blurred light of the snow storm. The wind whipped around me in a fierce gale and even feared that I would be thrown from the cliff and tumbling to my death. Pelior was sat proudly on my shoulder; gripping me so tightly that it felt numb. That was when I saw it. Lightning flashed in the sky, briefly granting me extra light, and I could just make out the outline of the mouth of a cave in the rock wall. “Thír, Athae, fili ennas. Vín tae na medui!” I cried, delighted at what I had seen. [Look, Athae, up there. Our luck has changed at last!] Athae gave a grunt and we pushed ourselves even harder than normal. It took use several minutes, but we made it there; eventually. Pelior leaped from my shoulder and sat on a jutted out rock high up in the corner of the cave. I saw a pile of wood in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath, I started to build up the fire. Staring at the wood I could feel the raw energy pulsating in my blood. I raised my hand and clenched my fist. Then I flicked my fingers outwards violently. A sudden feeble flame danced on the wood and it soon engulfed its holder. Warmth quickly spread through me as I tenderly blew on the small flame watching it grow. When it was big enough I settled down to one side of the now roaring fire, leaning gently on Athae’s side. It was not long before I rested into a deep sleep. Dreams haunted me. No not dreams, memories. Vivid memoires. Orc screams filled the air above the whirling wind. I spun around in a twisting dance with my sword a loft as I slashed my blade at the mutilated people known as orcs. So many I killed, leaving their bodies to freeze on the frozen ground or to be thrown over the edge of the haggard cliff face. Yet, I knew that my efforts were not enough. For two others travelled with me and they knew not how to wield a bow or sword; they were in inevitable danger. I tried to join them, to protect them as they attempted to climb the rocks to keep out the way of the orcs. “Climb!” I screamed to the two women. Their eyes were wide with terror as they nodded their heads and tried to continue to climb. I returned my attention to the oncoming hoard and sliced at any (and all) flesh that was visible. Soon I had a large circle surrounding me, all of dead orcs. A high pitched scream filled the air. All I could do was watch as the women were dragged from the rock ledge they had perched themselves on. One of them, the younger of the two, was dropped to the hard ground. I watched with horror as she thrashed about, trying to get out of their hold. Her skirts were pushed up so that her underskirts were visible. A war cry escaped my lips. I stabbed the Orc that had straddled itself upon her lap. It fell down dead on her lap. She squealed with fright as she tried to flick the beast off of her. I turned my attention to the other woman who was beginning dragged by two of the Orcs; her long blond hair was tangled behind her as she struggled. A scream escaped my lips and I attacked the Orcs were a new fire swelling inside me. “Nor!” I screamed to her once she was free. [Run!] She nodded her head and charged off over the top of the mountain, away from the Orcs. “Authiel!” A high pitched scream came from behind me. Whipping around I saw the young woman was lying on the floor, an Orc’s blade sticking out of her chest. I dropped down to her side and took her hand. “Shh,” I whispered, “It will be okay. Let me heal you!” “N-no!” She stuttered, “Leave it. Save Celebrían!” “I cannot do that. If I don’t help you, you will die.” “As will Celebrían. She is the heir save her. Please!” “But Meg …” “Go! “Megara I ….” “Authiel, as your sister I order you to go. Forget me!” “No, I cannot … I will not! It is my duty to protect you too as my sisters. It was bestowed upon me by our Mother and Father. I will not let you die!” “You have no choice. Either I die or both of us die.” “Do not make me choose between who shall live and who shall die. It is a decision that I cannot make.” “Authiel, if you do not go this instant I shall use this very blade to take my own life! Do you understand me? Celebrían life is much more important than my own. You must go and protect her!” “Stay safe!” I said, defeat ringing through my voice, “Keep pressure on that wound and do not try to remove it; more damage will be done if you do that!” “Very well. Now go! Go and protect our future Queen!” With one last look at my darling little sister who was lain so helplessly on the floor, I sprang to my feet and charged down the path that Celebrían had taken only moments ago. As I ran, I killed more of those deadly creatures and tried to track down my elder sister’s trail. I was a few feet away from her when I saw a terrible sight. A giant white Orc with a mauled face was stood in front of me; he had an axe held by his side and an evil smirk in his hell-ridden, blood-shot blue eyes. “The beauty of the Elves is revealed!” The Pale Orc snickered in dark Orkish, “Or perhaps the deadliest of the Elves!” “I would say the deadliest beauty!” I growled back to him in his foul language. With an evil smirk on his face, he raised his axe and gave me a sort of mocking look, “Will the pretty little Princess use the little knife she is holding or are you just going to give up?” “This is no knife. This is an elvish blade that was once my grandfather’s, Finarfin, which he gave to me once my training was complete. You should fear me!” “You are no more than a Princess. A Princess that will not survive a fight with the great Azog!” “If you are so great then how come I have never heard of you?” “You will tremble at the very sound of my name once this we are through. If you survive that is!” A laugh slipped from my lips, “Funny. I was about to say that to you, but, obviously, the other way round!” “You will not be this confident once we are through!” “If you say so!” I raised my sword and watched, waiting for the other the first move. “Why did you attack us?” I demanded. “Our master wants you; says you are to be his pets!” “Your Master is dead. He has been so for over two thousand years. I was there. I saw him being destroyed!” “You saw him being destroyed yes, but who says that means that he is dead!” And with those words lingering in the air, he attacked. Our battle was a vicious one. He flung his axe around as if it were a mere branch. Thankfully, I was light on my feet so I was able to duck and dodge his blows whilst tiptoeing atop the snow. Azog had to force his way through the snow, making him unbalanced as he tried to fight me. We fought for some time, so long that I do not even know how long it was. I do know, however, that the only reason it finished was when I charged at Azog suddenly, catching him off balance so that he feel to the frozen ground. He gave me a terrifying hiss of disgust as I placed my swords tip to his neck. “Now, what was it you were saying?” I said with a sarcastic tone, with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t say such things. My master will destroy you. We care not for you; you are merely a distraction; for who needs you when we can have the heir!” “Meaning?” A smirk filled the vile creature’s face and that was when I heard it. A woman’s ear-piercing scream. “This was only a distraction!” I said, my eyes widening with shock. “Obviously!” Azog sneered. I watched in horror as my beloved older sister was dragged towards me by two Orcs, she was twisting and squirming to get away from them. “Authiel!” She cried in distress. My breath quickened but I did not allow Azog to see the pain that was being inflicted upon y very soul. Another scream filled the air. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as another Orc pair dragged Megara between them, the sword still lodged in her chest. “Authiel!” She cried, tears of pain and terror rolling down her delicate face. “What will the Princess choice? Save her sisters or kill her enemy? She cannot do both so what will it be?” Glaring down at Azog, I said in an anger filled yell, “Release them or your master will die!” From all around me I could hear the orcs laughing at my order, “They care not. For if I die, so do they!” Azog growled. “Authiel, please!” Celebrían cried. “It hurts! Please make it stop!” Megara whimpered, clutching the area around the blade. “Silence, both of you. Do not give them what they seek!” I yelled at them calmly from over my shoulder. I then returned my gaze to Azog and said in a menacing voice, “Let them go you foul beast. They are of no importance to you; I am of none either. Leave us be and do not bother us again or I will be forced to do actions that I do not wish to do!” “I do not fear death. Bring for the injured whelp!” A sort of muffled yelp sound from behind me and I could see Megara being dragged from terrified heap to by my side. She fell to the floor and whimpered as more blood dripped from her body. “Authiel,” She whispered, “I’m scared!” “Do not show them your fear,” I whispered back, in a loving voice, “Be brave, this will all be over soon!” A booming laugh erupted from bellow me and I glared at Azog. “You are in no position to laugh!” I reminded him, pressing the sword point harder into his throat. “So you think!” He choked. His eyes darted to one side to a nearby Orc. The Orc ran forwards and ripped the Orkish blade from Megara’s chest. Her scream filled the air and fresh blood gushed from the wound. “Watch now as you sister dies!” Azog bellowed. Megara looked at me one last time with pleading eyes that were brimmed with fear and tears. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a whimper of pain. The Orc brought up the sword and plunged in back into her chest, right above her heart. She screamed loudly as the sword was ripped from her chest once more. With a swing, it lashed out in a vertical line to her neck. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open as I attempted to control my haggard breath. Once I had got it back under control my eyes drifted to the cave which I had slept opposite. There was still a storm battling outside so there was no possible way to determine what the time was and how long I had slept. I reshuffled my body and I was just closing my eyes to try to continue to sleep when I heard it, a sound of voices talking in hushed conversation; unknown voices. “What are they doing here?” A voice demanded. “Who are they?” Another voice curiously asked. “How dare they walk into our home!” A third voice spat. I sat up and glared around the room, searching for the intruders. “What are you doing here?” The first voice snapped. My eyes widened when I realised that no one stood before me. “Who said that?” I calmly demanded. “We did!” Three voices chorused. That was when I saw it. Three white orcs were hovering high above my head. They floated towards me and my fear melted away at once to relief. A large grin spread across my face which was still covered and my head was still hooded (how that was possible I had not the slightest idea). “Alexis. Artemis. Alexandra. It is good to see all of you once more!” I stated. The orbs grew in size and with a semi-blinding flash three young maidens were stood in front of me. Each of them were equal in everything save age. All were equal in beauty with pure white hair and pale skin. Each were clade in frosty white clothes. They were all the same, save for the fact that each were drastically aged differently. The one to my right was the youngest of the three. Only a child. She looked only to of nine or ten years old. The girl on the left looked to be an adolescent child and the girl in the middle was the eldest, looking to be a young woman possibly in her late twenties. I knew there looks to be deceiving. Yes, they each looked to be young maids but in truth they were thousands of years old. As old as middle earth itself for they were gifted by the Valar to protect the cold places on this world, meaning that they were never to age. Each of them had an identical of confusion printed on their fair faces. “Who are you?” The youngest girl demanded harshly, “How do you know us?” “Quiet Alexandria!” The oldest ordered. “But Artemis I ….” “Silence!” “Sorry …” A smile slipped onto Artemis’ face and she looked me in the eye. Calmly she said, “Who are you?” A slight chuckle escaped from my lips. Once I had let it pass, I spoke. “I am shocked my dear girls. Surely it has not been that long since I passed through your domain. It was only five hundred years previous.” “Show your face then, perhaps, we shall know you!” The final girl, Alexis, insisted. “As you wish!” I bowed my head and slowly brought my hand up to untie the silky scarf that was concealing my face. Still with my head bowed I lifted my hood from my face and then raised my head back to its normal place. I looked at them and a delicate smile flowed through my full lips. “My Lady!” Artemis gasped. She and her siblings dipped into a curtsy and I could not help but grin at the sight of them. Snow Spirits. They never do change. “What are you doing in our dominion. You have not passed through Caradhras since the incident!” Alexis said with a sadden voice. My mind journeyed back to the dream and the memory came back to me afresh. The bitter-cold whirling around me, screams filling the air. Bright red pools of blood splattered across the pure white snow. Shuddering, I looked at Artemis who gave me a sympathetic look. “My dear Snow Spirits, I must ask a favour of you. Would it at all be possible for you to stop this storm, only for the time being mind. The path is a dangerous one and I fear that Athae or Pelior may perish from the cold if we continue on it for two long. You only have to do it until we have finished our decent of the mountain. It would mean a lot to me!” “It would be our honour to do that for you, my Lady.” “Thank you.” Holding out my arm, Pelior jumped onto it and settled herself confidently on my shoulder. Carefully I wrapped my cloak over both of us and pulled my hood back over my head. Then I retied the silky scarf so that once more my eyes were the only facial feature that was visible. By that point, the Snow Spirits had stopped the harsh winds from blowing and the heavy snow to stop falling outside of the cave. “The journey for you, down this mountain, shall be fine,” Artemis said, “ The snow on the path will part before you can tred upon it and you will be protected from the winds in a large orb that will tightly hug you and your company until you have descended the mountain completely. For now on your journey shall be easy and safe.” “I am forever in you debt, for you three are a blessing that the Valar have gifted upon this earth!” I said with a smile. “There is no debt needed. Let us say that it is only fair since the incident happened on our domain. It only seems fair.” “Thank you!” Clicking my tongue, Athae warily stood up and looked at me expectantly. “Tol-mellon. Vín lind innais rato na vanwa. Kesha anann lye innais ista-rasetha Rivendell. Ta innais ere sun oer; thaur uin car-rhí ammen ron farim.” [Come, my friend. Our journey will soon be over. Before long we will have reached Rivendell. It will only take a few days; unless some foul creatures chase us as their prey.] She nuzzled my neck with her velvet nose and I grinned at her. “Im naa llie na nin, astald mellon.” [I am glad you are with me, my brave friend.] “You two share a special bond, do you not!” Alexandria whispered. “That we do!” Slowly I climbed onto Athae’s back and we plodded over to the arch way. I looked over the room one final time. The fire was dying and only the glowing cinders were still a light. I smiled at the three girls from over my shoulder. “Goodbye my lady!” They called. “Goodbye girls. Thank you for this once again!” “You’re welcome!” Alexis grinned. “And don’t forget …”Alexandria began. “If you need our help …” Alexis continued. “Then come and find us!” Artemis finished. “Thank you!” And with that we plodded out of the room and down the rest of Caradhras.


	6. Rivendell

It took us a few hours to reach the path of Caradhras, and a little more than a day to reach Rivendell; thanks to the wonderful speed of Athae. Once I was safely inside the city walls, I threw back my hood and removed the silk scarf. Just as I was dismounting for Athae’s back, a young elven maiden rushed over to me. “My Lady, it is wonderful for you to be here in our beautiful city once more. My Lord Elrond will be ever so happy that you have arrived safe and it will be wonderful for my Lords Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, and my Lady Arwen will be so pleased to see you.” “Why thank you. I do love it here in Rivendell. It is ever so refreshing to be in a place with fresh faces to look at, instead of all those I regularly see back home.” She curtsied to me as I spoke and I grinned at her, “The maids are taking your belongings to your chamber; if you would follow me I shall escort you there.” “If you would.” “Very well, follow me my Lady!” She began to walk off at a sudden pace and it took all my strength to keep up with her. After a few minutes of striding, we reached an empty corridor with only a single door on the right wall. “This way my Lady!” The elven lady said as she ushered me through the door. Much to my surprise, all my belongings were already in my chamber. But then again I should not have been surprised for maids know their way around the place where they work better than any other person so they obviously know quicker routes than most. The chamber was beautiful. Several rooms connected by large open archways. The first room contained several coat hooks which I hung my cloak on. This led to an open sitting room. Four other archways then led off of the room. One went to a beautiful bedroom, another a dressing room; equipped with a large changing screen. The third room led to a large pool filled with slightly shimmering water. The final one led to a balcony with a gorgeous view of the waterfall. “I shall take my leave. Good day, ma’am.” Looking over my shoulder, I realised that she had quickly exited the room whilst she dimmed into the tiniest of curtsies. She didn’t even give me a chance to thank her before she had hurried away. Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at the majestic waterfall. It was only then that I realised that Pelior was still sat upon my shoulder. She flew off of it. Circled the room several times and then flew off of it. I was weary from the journey but I did not wish to rest. Instead I stripped down to my under garments and entered the pool chamber. Once I was completely naked, I slipped into the water. Instantly warmth flooded through me and I sank deeper into the liquid; leaving only my head dry. After lying there for a few minutes I sat up and spread some scented oil onto my bare flesh. Then, I took the flat slab of slate and scrapped the substance off of my skin; the dirt and grime that had splattered it from my journey was washed away. After that, I completely disappeared under the water and allowed my hair to get soaked. I squirted a different oil into my hands, lathered it up and smeared it through my hair. Once I had washed it out, I climbed out and patted my skin dry with a soft fluffy towel. Wrapping it around me, I let my hair trickle water down my back. As I sat down on one of the comfy chairs I brushed my hair whilst muttering a spell under my breath. Within a few minutes my hair was completely dry. I stood up. Once I had slipped on a pair of fresh undergarments, I approached the wardrobe and I was thrilled to see that all my clothes were already inside it. With great care I picked out a dress and slipped it on. I then placed my circlet upon my head and picked up my staff. I studied my reflection in the mirror. The dress truly was beautiful. It was a long gown, in two shades of green, with no sleeves. There was a beautifully decorated bodice with small emeralds stitched into it. The silk dress was topped with a light green chiffon material, and the whole thing was tied at the back with some more silk material. I slipped into a pair of plain satin shoes. With a nod, I let out a whistle and Pelior soared over to my shoulder. Then I turned and left the room. Confidently I strode through Rivendell and smiled at all that I walked past; they were all rather busy as they prepared for the meeting. Just as I was about to settle down in a wooden bench near one of the majestic waterfall, when a young girl ran up to me; sweat coating my brow. “M-my Lady …. My Lord E-Elrond wish-wishes to see you,” She managed between large gulps of air. “Take me to him please!” I announced. “O-Of course my Lady!” “Thank you.” She let out an exhausted sigh, hitched up her skirts slightly and ran back the way that she had come. I strode after her as thoughts flew through my head. What does Elrond need me for? I have not seen him since I arrived. It took us a few minutes but eventually we reached a large double door that was slightly a jar. “In their ma’am!” The girl announced, but she hurried off before I even had the chance to thank her; it seemed that all women in Rivendell were like that, disappearing before people could thank them. Even though I did not know what I was expecting, I pushed my way through the partly open door and I found myself momentarily blinded by a white light. An elf with long brown hair, pale skin and a silver circlet upon his head. This was Elrond the Lord of Rivendell, the last homely house east of the sea. When I say elf I should say half-elf for that he is what he is, the brother to the first King of Númenor. Elrond was sat at the bedside of a patient. In his hands was a large crystal and he chanted under his breath. “Ah Authiel there you are. Do come in!” Elrond called, putting down the crystal. I did as I was told and approached the bed. There was a small boy who looked to be around eleven or twelve years old. He had short, tightly packed brown curls atop his head. The thing that shocked me the most was that he was no longer peacefully sleeping. Now he was thrashing about, his eyes wide open revealing a pair of dazzlingly blue irises. His thrashing about resulted in his blanket being thrown off of him, revealing his hairy feet. “This is …” Elrond began. “ …. Frodo Baggins!” I finished. “How did you?” “Elrond, have you forgotten that I journey with Bilbo and the dwarves to the Lonely Mountain. I knew his father, Drogo Baggins, and I have visited the Shire many a time.” “Oh, of course. How could I forget?” Elrond stated, defeat ringing through his voice and on his face. Kneeling down beside his bedside, I placed my hand upon Frodo’s forehead and I could feel the sickly heat that was being emitted from his feverish skin. “How did this happen?” I asked in an almost whisper whilst running my fingers through his soft hair. “He was stabbed with the morgul-blade, property of the Witch-King of Angmar; on Weathertop. If we do not act quickly and carefully then he will be dragged into shadow.” “Then why have you not helped him yet?” “Alas, the wound is much to sever for me.” “Meaning?” “You are the most gifted healer in the whole of Middle Earth. Please heal him for me!” “As you wish!” For a few minutes I continued to stroke his hair and mutter soothing words. I, then, took my staff so that it was firmly held in my right hand. The room seemed to silence and all I could feel, and hear, was the pulsating of pure magic that was beginning to charge beneath my skin. I could feel it, the soft prickling of raw energy as it tried to seep through my flesh. As I slowed my breathing down, I blocked out the sounds that surrounded me and I slightly shrugged my shoulders so that Pelior knew to get off of it. Pulling down the blanket that covered Frodo with my free hand, I could not help but stare at the wound, which was visible from his bare chest, it was emitting evil. It looked horrific. Although the wound has been cleaned, the area around it was placed in had a greyish tinge to it whist the wound itself was blacky-grey. Taking another deep breath, I placed my middle and my index fingers from my left hand onto the wound and then I began to chant, “Frodo. Avo nef in na râd i tog-na gwâth. Entul na ammen. Usin su na en i dely hethil. Entul na ammen. Har ammen ero ner. Entul na ammen. Llie mellon lli. Entul na ammen. Dagor ad sin um. Entul na ammen. Aphada-na imraid ad na gal. Entul na ammen. Frodo. Entul na ammen. Aphada na gal. Entul na ammen. Frodo. Entul na ammen. Aphada na gal. Entul na ammen!” [Frodo. Do not tread on the path that leads to shadow. Return to us. Escape from the grip of the deadly blade. Return to us. Join us once more. Return to us. Your friends miss you. Return to us. Fight against this evil. Return to us. Follow the path back to the light. Return to us. Frodo. Return to us. Follow the light. Return to us. Frodo. Return to us. Follow the light. Return to us.] There was a large flash of light and I placed a small bottle over the wound. Slowly, it began to fill up with this gloopy mixture that was a similar colour to the wound on young Frodo’s chest. As the bottle slowly filled up, the wound faded in colour. Quickly I turned the bottle over and squeezed the cork bung into place. I rose up, gracefully, and I allowed my gaze to fall onto the now peacefully resting hobbit. A smile danced on my lips as I gently ruffled his hair. “Losta-mae, Frodo Baggins!” I whispered. [Sleep well, Frodo Baggins!] Carefully I bent over Frodo’s pillow and placed a kiss on top of his head. Once I had pulled away, I turned on my heel and left the room in large, regal strides. After I had exited the room, I looked from side to side and chose a single corridor that led to the waterfall. My mind fell to young Frodo Baggins, the hobbit, that I had just left. How could one who looked so young and innocent carry such a heavy burden, especially one as heavy as the ring of power. It just seemed so strange, so wrong, that such things could happen. My thoughts were suddenly banished from my mind by three tiny figures crashing into me. “S-sorry!” A startled voice cried. I looked down at them and grinned. The three tiny figures were hobbits. Each of them were looking worried and a flicker of recognition flew through my mind as I thought of a pair of mischievous hobbits causing mayhem as they went and a young hobbit who was obsessed with gardening. “No, no do not be. It was my fault. If I had not allowed my mind to wander then I would have seen you coming. Thus meaning that I would have been able to spring out of the way,” I replied. The young hobbit at the front grinned at me. He had curly blond hair and strong cheek bones. “Thank you, miss!” He said in a confused manner. “You are most definitely welcome!” Scooting past them, I could over hear snippets of their conversation stuff like. “Is that? ……. You ask! ……. Fine, I’ll …” And stuff like that to one another. It seemed that they were trying to usher the one that has spoken to me early to speak. With a defeated cry he called, “Miss!” “Yes?” I replied looking over my shoulder at them. “You wouldn’t happen to know where a hobbit is staying. A hobbit is …” “I know what a hobbit is, my dear Halfling. I have just exited from his chamber. Head down the corridor that I have just walked, he is in the final room. The door is the last one which you can see the whole of this magnificent waterfall.” “Thank you!” He called to me before running off; their hairy feet slapping the floor as they ran. Hobbits!


	7. My Love

In Rivendell, days passed quickly. If I was not tending to young Frodo’s wound then I was training. Or if I was not out riding Athae then I was alone in one of the farthest, most concealed gardens practising my magic. Frodo had awoken two days ago and I knew that today was the day. Today was the day that all would be gathering for the council of Elrond. I rose earlier than usual so that I had time to have a long bathe. Once I was completely clean, I ran a brush through my hair as I chanted a spell under my breath. Soon my hair was completely dry. I fashioned it so that gracefully trailed down my back whilst two small braids kept it off of my face. Then I placed my dainty circlet upon my head. Soon after that I dressed. I dressed myself in a gown of woodland green. It had a long-sleeved chemise that had a fairly low neckline. The sleeves trickled past my fingertips to a large bell shaped opening that was cut at an angle. A black waist cincher sucked my middle section in so that my tiny waist was shown off. A traditional styled skirt hung in a bell fashion with a featured coloured central panel whilst the sides and the back of the skirt were all black. A slipped on a pair of dazzlingly black, closed toe, four inch heeled shoes and a pair of black leather gloves covered my hands. Once I was completely ready I picked up my staff and left the room. After walking for several minutes, I finally reached the path that led to the main entrance into Rivendell. It was surprisingly quiet today. I suppose most know of the ‘secret’ council that Elrond was holding so they were probably helping to prepare for the arrival of so many guests. Just as I was thinking this, three white stallions charged through the gates. I did not even bother to step aside for they stopped as soon as they saw me. Out of the company I recognised one and my heart soared at this recognition. It was a young elf who was as tall as a young tree and immensely strong. He was fair faced and had light blond hair that trickled down his back. His eyes were sparklingly blue. He was clad in a dark green tunic with brown breeches and a light brownie-grey cloak covered him. Also, he had a vigorous amount of weapons covering his body. This was the Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. A smile grew on my face and he quickly returned it. Jumping down from his horse, he ran up to me, placed his hands on my waist and spun me around in the air. My slight smile changed to a wide grin as I threw my head back laughing, whilst I held my arms on his broad shoulders to keep myself from falling into him. When my laughter had died down, I looked down into the Prince’s blue eyes and smiled at him. Slowly he settled me back onto the ground. He tilted his head towards mine. Fearful that those watching would judge a public show of affection, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He quickly understood – thankfully – and hugged me back. When we eventually parted, he bowed to me. I curtsied in return and he tenderly kissed my knuckles. A blush of pure scarlet filled my cheeks and I could do nothing but look shyly away from those stunning blue eyes of his. “My dear Princess, would you care to come for a stroll with me through these beautiful gardens?” He asked in his wonderfully rich voice. “It would be my honour, my Prince!” I replied. With a smile he held out his arm, which I gladly took, and we began out walk through the beautiful gardens of Rivendell. “How are your Mother and Father?” He asked looking at me lovingly. “They are fine. A bit overcrowded with all the unexpected guests to scared to stay anywhere other than the heart of Elvendom on Earth!” “Well, that does make sense. After all who would want to stay in a forest most still fear even though it has been years since the remains of Sauron and his followers dwelled there.” “I suppose … how is your father? Has he forgiven me after the …” I paused searching for the right words, “ … incident sixty years previous?” “My father is fine and to tell you the truth I do not believe he ever needed to forgive you. He loves you as if you are his own; you know that!” “I suppose!” “Has anything happened in Lorien in the past few months?” “Nothing really, save for the people moving there in order to escape the fear of the rising powers. What about life in the Greenwood, how has that faired?” “Not many things have really faired that well, if I tell you the truth.” “Why what is happening?” Legolas did not answer me, instead he looked to the ground and ran his hand through his hair. I stopped and looked at him, placing a hand on his chest I said, “Tell me!” “Promise you will not hate me for this news?” “Why would I ever hate you?” He looked back up at me and said in a timid voice, “Very well. But let us continue walking as I explain!” I nodded and we kept walking towards only the Valar know where. “I have come here to be the bearer of bad news.” “Bad news?” “Gollum escaped his Mirkwood cell!” I stared at him. “Are you serious?” “Yes,” He said sadly. “How … when …” “Two weeks ago. I do not know the exact details but somehow orcs found their way into our city. They fought and somehow they managed to free him.” “Where you hurt?” “What?” “When they attacked, did they hurt you?” “No … no I was not.” “Good!” I sighed. “Even though I have just told some of the worst news that I could possibly have told you, you are only worried about my health. Why?” “I care not if Gollum escaped, yes he is a villain but without the ring he will die soon enough. Just so long as he keeps away from my people I am happy. It is you I am worried about. I know what you are like. You charge into a battle as if you were a little boy wanting to prove himself. I always fear for you when you go and fight. If .. if anything had happened to you I … I do not know what I would have done!” He smiled at me and said, “I did not know you cared so much!” “Be quiet!” I hissed and nudged him in the rib. However, our conversation was cut short because we reached my own private gardens. A I sat down on the comfortable bench he continued to explain how crazy Gollum really was and we spoke in hushed tones of the horrors that were affecting our homes. Eventually we both grew quiet and it was at this point that I plucked up the courage to say something that had been dampening my heart since our reunion. “Legolas, may I ask you something?” “Would this be the something that has been gnawing at your brain ever since our reunion?” “How did you ….” “I know you too well.” He sat down beside me and took my hands in his. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of my tiny fingers consumed by his big hands, “Ask away!” “You are going to volunteer, are you not?” “That is more of a statement than a question,” He teased. “Legolas!” I warned. “Yes. Yes I am!” A sigh slipped from my lips, “I feared just as much.” “Why? Is something wrong?” I dropped my head so that I was looking at my lap. Fear riddled through me but it stopped as soon as I felt Legolas’ tender hand on my chin. Carefully he raised my head back up and said in a soft whisper, “Authiel, tell me!” “If you volunteer and you are accepted you will face an evil unlike no other, I know I have faced it before, which will do everything in its power to distract you. It will try anything, including using those you love against you! “I have faced this enemy in the past and I know that he will not have changed; I know how he works. Both our lives are in peril.” “What do you suggest we do?” “We forget our emotions for one another, only for the time being mind. Pretend that we are only friends, allies.” “Would that keep us safe?” “For the time being …” “Then … then we shall do so. But know this, my heart always belong to you!” “And mine to you!” He then raised my hands to his lips and delicately placed his soft lips my both of my knuckles. After that he quickly left. For several minutes I just sat there and stared at the place that had recently been vacated. Sorrow tugged at my heart strings, but I did my best to ignore it. It is only temporary. It is only temporary. It is only temporary. It is only temporary. It is only temporary. It is only temporary. It is ….. Eventually, I smoothed out the folds of my dress and then rose up from the now cold stone bench. My staff was once more in my hand, though how it got there I do not know, and I began to walk; taking several steps away from the beautiful gardens of Elrond. Holding my head up high, I tried my best to ignore the pain that filled me from head to toe. “Auntie?” A concerned voice reached my ears. Whipping my head around, I watched as a figure stepped from the shadowed porch; there concern been replaced by laughter at a rapid speed as they watched my ginger curls swirl and swoosh as I turned. A smile spilled across my face as my twin nephews, Elrohir and Elladan, stepped out of the shadows. So alike they were that only a few could tell them apart. Both had dark hair and grey eyes; it did not help matters of discovering their identities to discover that one was barely seen without the other. “What is it boys?” I asked. “Father has sent us to collect you!” Elrohir said, he chest swelling with pride. “The Council will begin shortly!” Elladan continued. “Is that so?” I stated, “Very well Gentlemen, lead the way!” Both of them took a place either side of me and held out their arms. Elladan took hold of my staff whilst I linked arms with them. Each of them flashed me their identical grin and off we went. To the Council of Elrond. The very council that will determine the fate of not only we few who sit together; but of all Middle Earth! Well, no pressure there then.


	8. The Council of Elrond

We walked for several minutes and my dear nephews led me to an open pavilion where a large range of oak chairs were seated in a circle. Only two chairs were different. Both were much bolder than the others. One was seated with Elrond upon it and the other was empty.   
Elrohir gave me back my staff which I quickly thanked him for. They both bowed to me and then hurried away at an immense speed.   
Holding my head up high I strode confidently into the circle.   
“Ah my Lady. I see my sons did indeed collect you. I worried that you would miss it!” Elrond said to me with a nod.   
“I am terribly sorry for my almost lateness Elrond. I was … distracted.”  
“At least you were not actually late. Come take this seat beside me!”  
A smile slipped onto my face as I settled down in the other grand chair. Looking around I realised that most were staring at me. I made eye contact with all the elves and gave each a courteous nod which they all returned. Several dwarves were also sat around the circle, which shocked me quite a bit considering that they were all being civil they hate my kin with a passion yet here they were being decent, and there was one who I recognised. Though his thick red hair was greyer than I remembered and he was much larger around the middle, it was still the same dwarf that I knew so well. I gave Glóin a loving smile which he willingly received and returned it with a nod of his head.   
It seemed that some were startled by my appearance, but only one dared to voice their outrage. A man from Gondor rose from his seat and cried,  
“She cannot be here. Only men can decide the fate of our world! Be gone woman. Go and care for our children and cook our food!”  
All I could do was laugh. I just sat there laughing in my seat for some time and only when these feelings had stopped could I sit up straight. I whipped the tears of laughter that had formed in my eyes from the giggling fit that had consumed me. Then I looked the man deep in the eye and said,  
“You, sir, are too naïve for your own good!”   
“Oh and why is that?”  
“You make comments that are foolish before you even know the person that you speak of. You say that I should go back to where I belong and that would still be here. I have fought in more wars that most here will ever fight in their lives, even some of my own kin have not fought in as many as I have. I am none through several realms including your own Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, so do not judge one whom you have not been fully acquainted with!”  
A chuckle escaped from Elrond’s mouth and I watched Boromir as he looked at me completely shocked at my words. He slowly settled back into his seat with a sudden drop and ran his fingers across his forehead. Just as I was turning my head away I caught sight of Legolas sending a cheeky wink to me. Rolling my eyes, I heard a voice say,  
“Only you could get away with an outburst like that!”  
Looking to my side, I saw that a man with long brown hair and light blue eyes dressed in a soft grey sleeveless surcoat worn over a long sleeved black and silver tunic was sat beside me.   
“What can I say; my dear Elessar, only I can do such bold things.”  
“Obviously!” He sighed.   
I grinned at him and I was about to turn away from him when I added,  
“Oh and Elessar, take a bath my dear boy!”  
Lightly he chuckled under his breath,  
“One, I bathed yesterday and two, only you could think of that about something like that at a time like this.”  
Our conversation was cut short by Elrond who rose out of his seat and stood waiting for everyone to be silent. When they were he opened his mouth and spoke,   
“Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You’ve been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bond to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo.”  
All eyes watched the hobbit as he slowly walked towards the stone pillar in the centre of the circle. I could see his right hand was clenched tightly around something – something which I presumed to be the Ring.   
Slowly he placed the ring on the pillar as if it was this delicate item, which of course is absurd since the Ring is the deadliest weapon on the planet. From then on people ignored Frodo, each muttering and murmuring to each other about the deadly object. Out of all of them, Boromir was the loudest.   
“So it is true!”   
Frodo sat back down in his seat and he let out a sigh of relief; grateful that he no longer feeling the burden of the Ring of power.   
Meanwhile, all were staring at the ring; fixated. They looked as though the ring was talking to each and every one of them, trying to egg a being to be its new owner. Yet, I could not look at it. In fact I did not wish to be in its presents. Even from the great distance that I was sat at, I could still feel its evil.   
Boromir stood up suddenly and spoke,   
“In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: ‘Your doom is near. Isildur’s bane is found’ Isildur’s bane.”   
As he had been talking, he stepped closer and closer to the Ring. He then extended his hand to take it ….  
“Boromir!” Elrond yelled, springing to his feet.  
The sky grew dark and a fell voice filled the air. An old man rose from his seat. He wore a tall pointed grey hat, a long grey cloak, and a silver scarf. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows that stuck out beyond the brim of his hat. This was Gandalf the Grey, one of the Istari that took the form of men; and my magical trainer. Gandalf spoke to the approaching darkness in the Black Speech of Mordor,  
“Ash nazg durbatulûk,  
Ash nazg gimbatul,  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk,  
Agh burum-ishi krimpatul.”

[One Ring to rule them all,  
One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all,  
And in the darkness bind them.]

Shivering at the evil, I stared at the black sky wishing it away. My breath came heavy as the voice of the Ring echoed in my ears; it too talking in its native dark tongue.   
Eventually the voice was banished and Boromir hastily returned to his seat. My breath soon returned to normal and I was able to relax once more.   
“Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!” Elrond cried, obviously outraged.   
“I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard I every corner of the west! The Ring is altogether evil.” Gandalf replied.   
“It is a gift!” Boromir retorted, “A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!”   
At his words, a sort of drowsiness slapped into me. My head felt strange. I did my best to ignore it for Elessar was now talking back to Boromir.   
“You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.”  
“And what would a Ranger know of this matter?” Boromir remarked.   
Of course Legolas had to get involved in this conversation at some point. He shot to his feet and cried in anger,  
“This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!”  
“Aragorn!” Boromir said in disbelief, “ This is Isildur’s heir?”  
“And heir to the throne of Gondor!”  
“Havo dad, Legolas!” Aragorn said calmly, seeming to not at all be offended by Boromir’s words.   
[Sit down, Legolas!]  
“Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King!” Boromir spat.  
An awkward silence filled the air. A silence which I could barely register thanks to the fog that was descending around my head.  
“Aragorn is right. We cannot us it!” Gandalf said from his seat beside Frodo.  
Elrond rose from his seat calmly once more,  
“You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.”  
A dwarf who was sat beside Glóin rose from his seat, strange but I could see a remarkable resemblance between the two dwarves. He approached the Ring and said in a rough voice,  
“Wait are we waiting for?”   
With a war cry he slammed his axe into down on the Ring. To every one’s surprise the axe chattered pretty much instantly, bits flew in all directions. The dwarf who had brandished the axe was thrown backwards. All he could do was stare in confusion of his broken weapon.   
“The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire whence it came. One of you must do this!” Elrond explained.   
The world around me began to grow quieter and quieter, and all I could hear was a whisper of a voice coming from Boromir,  
“One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.”   
“Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!” Legolas cried.  
“And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!” Gimli growled back.  
“And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?” Boromir demanded.  
“I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an ….”  
But Gimli’s voice trailed off for all eyes were now on me. The world around me was so quiet that I could barely even make out the sound of my own breath. Unwillingly, my legs pushed me up from my seat. My eyes were glued shut and I was forced to trek forwards; blind.   
“Authiel,” A whisper of a voice called, “What are you doing?”  
The voice could have belonged to Aragorn. But I was not sure. A force slammed under my feet and I knew that I was hovering above the Ring. My head straightened and my mouth opened; and a voice slipped from my throat. A voice that was not recognisable as my own for it was cold and emotionless.   
“Ten members of the Fellowship,  
Ten times brave and true.  
But if some are not careful  
Then all will be through.

If this is so, then two will be lost.  
One in darkness which bears a great cost.   
The other soon after, there is no doubt  
That he will split up the short and stout.

Eight there will be,  
All separate from loss.  
Three with the enemy,  
Two still lost.

One will return,  
And those shall be saved.  
But battle will keep all apart   
For many a day.

Two still apart,  
One never to return.  
If it is not destroyed  
Then evil will churn. 

If that is so  
Then none can survive.  
Unless those who go  
Do risk their lives.

Ten fine companions   
All brave and true.  
They are the ones   
That will save the world for you. 

As quickly as the fog had consumed my mind arrived, it vanished. The wind disappeared from beneath me and I fell towards the ground. Thankfully someone was smart enough to see the danger that I was in for a pair of strong arms caught me just before I slammed into the ground. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Legolas’ radiant hair by the side of my face. He was smiling down at me lovingly.   
“Thank you … Legolas!” I said breathlessly.   
Carefully he placed me on the ground and held out his hand to help me stand. Once both my feet were firmly planted upon the ground, he took my hand and led me back to my chair. As soon as he was certain that all was well for me, he returned to his former position of glaring at Gimli.   
However, no one made any moves of hate towards one another. They were still all looking at me. Once I was settled – and the feeling that my throat was full of sand had disappeared – I sighed.  
“You have all heard my prophecy!” I announced, with a careless wave of my hand I added, “Continue with your fighting if you wish.”  
Gimli did not need to be told twice.   
“As I was saying … I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf. Never trust and elf!”   
Everyone had grown so tired of Gimli’s shouts and I knew that he had deeply offended my kin once too often. People jumped up and were shouting at one another. Even Gandalf had joined in. It was his voice that was ringing clear above the rabble.  
“Do you not understand?” He roared at anyone who would to him, coincidently that was Boromir, “While you bicker, Sauron’s power grows! None can escape it! You’ll all be destroyed!”   
It seemed that only myself, Elrond, Aragorn and Frodo were the only ones who were still seated.   
My eyes fell on the poor hobbit. He looked in pain, sat there clutching the side of his head and staring completely transfixed at the Ring. Suddenly he leapt from his seat and cried in his quiet voice,  
“I will take it! I will take it!”  
The mob gradually grew quiet and all eyes were on Frodo.  
“I will take the Ring to Mordor … though I do not know the way ….”  
“I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear!” Gandalf said walking to stand by Frodo.  
“If by my life or death I can protect you, I will,” Aragorn promised, kneeling in front of the shocked Halfling, “You have my sword!”  
Legolas was next, “And you have my bow!”  
“And my axe!” Gimli said in his gruff.   
Once each of them was stood behind Frodo with Gandalf – and Legolas and Gimli were able to give each other death glares – Boromir said,  
“You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done.”  
“Hey!” A new voice shouted.  
A fairly round hobbit with a kind face leaped from behind a bush.  
“Mr Frodo’s not going anywhere without me!”   
“Indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!” Elrond smirked.   
“Oi! We’re coming to!” Another voice cried.   
The taut looking hobbit that had spoken to me earlier was running from behind two stone pillars with the other hobbit that I had seen and pushed his way through the group so that he could stand beside Frodo.  
“You’ll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop is!”  
“Anyway,” The other one said, “You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission … quest … thing …”   
I stifled a laugh from behind my hand as I watched him smugly hold his arms across his chest as if he was proud of his comment.  
“Well that rules you out Pip!”   
“Ten companions!”  
“Ten? Elrond you must be mistaken. There are only nine present!”  
“No, my dear Lady, I did mean ten!”  
“Then who is the final member?”  
“You!”  
“Me?” I exclaimed standing up from my seat and looking at Elrond in disbelief.   
“Why else do you think your dear Mother sent you here?”  
“Sure-surely not ….”  
“It is true. You, Authiel, Daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, Princess of Lothlorien; the heart of Elvendom on Earth, are the tenth member of the Fellowship!”  
A smile slipped onto my full lips. I approached Frodo calmly, slightly acknowledging the bows of the head that the elves, men and dwarves as I passed them and completely ignoring the shocked glares that Boromir was shooting at me, when I was in front of him I knelt before him.   
“I promise you this, Frodo Baggins. I will always be by your side as a listener, a guider and a fighter until you no longer need me. I will protect you as I did your Uncle before you; and I will always be a friend.”  
I took my place beside Aragorn and looked over our group. Yes we were an unlikely companionship, but I could tell that it would work.   
“So be it!” Elrond said with an amused look on his face, he too had been looking at our group of unlikely people, “You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!”  
I smiled at each of the members in turn, my eyes lingering on Legolas for slightly longer. He gave me a sneaky smirk when he saw me gazing his way, which I did my best to ignore since I did not want the rest of the Fellowship to see me blush and to figure out Legolas’ and mines relationship before we had even left Rivendell.   
“Great!” Pip said with a grin, he paused and looked over at his taut friend and asked, “Where are we going.   
All eyes fell on him and I let out an amused chuckle.  
This is definitely going to be interesting!


	9. Getting To Know You

“We do not know how safe the road will be for you. I fear that the path south is going to be watched for that is the closest that any of the Nazgûl have ever been to Imladris, and all nine were at our borders not that long ago. I am going to send Elrohir and Elladan on the path in a few days to check the path to the gap of Rohan but you should all also train together. Then you will be able to know one another strengths and weaknesses you should be able to protect one another in the inevitable battles that you will fight in together.” Elrond told us as we walked with him down the long corridor with him.   
I was stood at the front by his side, my palm upon his. Frodo was beside me. Gandalf and the three hobbits were behind us. Boromir and Gimli were next with Aragorn and Legolas bringing up the rear. Though I was fair away from them, I could hear all the whispered the conversations that the little groups were having.   
The taut hobbit was muttering to the one called Pip and he did not seem happy,  
“You fool! Do you know what war is like?”   
“No, but you don’t either!”  
“True but …. but you are still a kid. What would your mum do to me if something happened to you?”  
“She wouldn’t care.”  
“Yes she would. She would kill me!”  
“No she wouldn’t!”  
“Yes she would!”  
“No she wouldn’t!”  
“Yes she would!”  
“She really wouldn’t, she is my mum. I know her better than you!”  
“Pippin …”  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up!”  
Gimli was murmuring under his breath and Boromir was trying to get involved.   
“It can’t be …. She …. She is not her. She cannot be. Father would have told me ….” Gimli said in his gruff voice.   
“Who? Who would he have told you about?” Boromir asked.   
“I didn’t think she was so …”  
“So what? Who is she?”  
“She is pretty for an elf …”  
“Who?”  
I chuckled as my ears picked up a conversation between Gandalf and the kind faced hobbit.  
“Gandalf please … please don’t turn me into anything unnatural. I swear I didn’t mean for him to get hurt. It wasn’t my fault he just vanished ….” The hobbit begged.   
“Samwise?” Gandalf said.   
“Yes? The hobbit, Samwise cried nervously.  
“Keep quiet and let me talk. When you were eavesdropping under the window at Bag End I knew you would be a good friend and companion to Frodo. I do not blame you for what happened. You kept him safe, from what Aragorn has told me, for as long as you could. He is safe now and that is all we could have hoped for.”  
“So you aren’t going to turn me into anything unnatural?”  
“Not at this point!”  
But out of all the conversations, it was Aragorn’s and Legolas’ that really grasped me.   
“What is she like?” Aragorn asked.   
“Llie sint mani hene naa be sui mae sui im!” Legolas replied with a chuckle.   
[You know what she is like as well as I!]  
“Avavaen, dan sut hene gwachae na taw?” Aragorn questioned.   
[Yes, but how can she get away with that?]  
“Car-llie theng na-utune taw? Ta naa Authiel hene ui sui hene a hene innas!”   
[Do you really need to ask that? It is Authiel she has always done as she has wished and she always will!]  
“Llie naa fôr, en’ rant. Amman im ruw hene egor llie an-i? Im sint medlin lli!”   
[You are right, of course. Why should I doubt her or you for that matter? I know of your relationship!]  
“Ind?”  
[Meaning?]  
“Im sint mani naa bo im llie uin. Llie gar-hene medlin nín cuil desha im sint ir hene naa n’nirnat. Ausa llie demad taw im llie uin gwa-ir im nae hín!”   
[I know what is going on between you too. I have known her most of my life so I know when she is hiding something. Besides you forget that I caught you too together when I was a boy!]  
A grin slipped onto my face and I giggled slightly at Legolas’ reply,  
“Avavaen …. taw nae sennui eraid. Aeleth lye de an taw, lye aul llie ar Arwen ae llie ren. Hmmm … im mani hene ada now ae ho os-taw noresh …”   
[Yes …. that was a rather embarrassing moment. Yet we made up for that, we walked on yourself and Arwen if you remember. Hmmm … I wonder what her father would think if we told him about that compromising position …]  
A grin crept across my face as I attempted to stop the laughter from crawling up my throat. I felt someone tug at my dress. I looked down and saw that Frodo was looking up at me,   
“What are you laughing at?” He said in a whisper.  
“I can hear all the conversations that they are having, and all of them are rather amusing.”  
He grinned at me and replied,  
“What are they talking about?”  
“Now, now Frodo. It is not polite to pry in other people’s business.”  
“Oh ….” He said, sounding disappointed, he added, “I didn’t ever thank you for healing me.”  
“You do not need to Frodo. It is my duty to heal those who need healing and you were one of those people.”  
“But thank you all the same.”  
“You are welcome!”  
I could hear Elrond’s soft chuckling from my side and he led us down a path away from the stone corridor. We walked so that we were led right to the edge of the grand waterfall. Elrond turned to face me and placed a kiss tenderly upon my knuckles. Before he had chance to leave, I caught his arm and said in a low voice,   
“You miss her, do you not?”   
“The pain of knowing that she is not by my side is worse than the pain of longing to be with her.”  
I nodded my head, a sad smile filling my face.  
“What of you?”  
“A day goes not pass that I do not regret what had happened that day. I could have saved them both, yet one died and the other faced a torment worse than death. It is all my fault.”  
“Never blame yourself for the task that occurred. You could not stop it.”  
“I know that, but that is what makes it worse. For I fear that I could have saved them from their fates.”  
“You know that that would not have been possible. The Valar choice that to happen, even if it pains me to say it. If that had not happened, you would not be in line for the throne of all of our kin and you might not have done all the things that make you great.”  
“Do you think so?”  
“I know so!” He then turned away from me and spoke to the rest of the group, “If you all want to wait here I will organise some food to be sent to you and you can get to know one another here.”  
Elrond flashed me a smile one more time and saying,  
“I shall send Pelior with the food.”  
“Good, I am sure the others would love to meet her!”   
He then nodded his head and left us alone.   
The others all bowed as he left whilst I just grinned, flipped my hair and perched myself on the large boulder that was right near the waterfall. Once I was comfortable I looked at our group. Gandalf already had his pipe out and was blowing smoke rings much to Pippin’s joy. Boromir was staring at me in shock, probably thinking about the nerve that I had to not bow to Elrond when he had left. Gimli was grumbling already grumbling. It was something about the fact that there would be no real food there, only leafy green stuff. Frodo and the other hobbits had flopped down in the ground and were talking to each other about the Shire. Aragorn was looking into to space towards a window that led to the room of my dear niece, Arwen Undómiel, and a love sick smile was plastered across his lips. I heard a soft chuckle coming from beside me and I looked over my shoulder to see Legolas had dropped himself down beside me.   
“Mani naa ro be?” He asked in a low voice.   
[What is he like?]   
“Ro naa mi mîm, kel ho na!” I replied, smiling at Aragorn who was looking at us with a raised eyebrow, knowing what we were saying.   
[He is in love, leave him be!]  
“Car-lye tyar be taw?” He asked, his hand slightly brushing my own.  
[Do we act like that?]  
I felt my cheeks slightly redden as I replied,   
“Mani car-llie talinth?”  
[What do you think?]  
He raised an eyebrow and grinned at me, whilst I just shook my head.  
“What are you talking about?” The taut looking hobbit asked, he was leaning on the bottom of the boulder looking up at us.  
“About our families. It has been sometime since I have been able to see any of my Woodland kin and I just wished to catch up!” I quickly lied.   
“You know each other?”  
“Yes,” Legolas said before I could answer, “We have known each other for a long time.”  
“How long?”  
“About …” Legolas began.  
“There is no need for him to know that!” I said quite forcefully.   
“Why can’t I know?”  
“Because then you would be able to work out how old I am on an average.”  
“Oh …”  
I smiled at him and said, “I did not mean to offend you my dear Halfling, and it is just that I do not like people to know how old I am; unless they know me well.”  
He grinned at me and said,   
“I understand!”  
A bird’s cry filled the air. All eyes shot to the air and I saw Boromir drawing his sword and Gimli raising his axe. All of them were looking rather scared whilst I only felt like laughing. I placed my first finger and my thumb in my mouth, they were looped together obviously. I then let out a high pitched whistle. All eyes looked at me in shock whilst I just grinned at them.   
Another cry filled the air and Pelior glided down to the earth on a single flutter of her wings. She dropped the basket beside me and then hopped onto my shoulder.   
“Hello Pelior!” I grinned tickling her under her beak.   
“This is Pelior?” Boromir demanded putting to the bird on my shoulder.   
“Yes, is there a problem?” I replied.   
“It’s a bird!”  
I widened my eyes and looked at the man from Gondor with shock and my hand slammed over my gapping mouth. Pelior soared from my shoulder, towards Boromir. She was squawking angrily at him. I was just sat there giggling along with the hobbits who were watching the scene unfold.   
“What …. What’s it doing? What’s going on?” Boromir asked as he took large steps backwards.  
Before I even had the chance to answer, Pelior flew at his face and began pecking him rather hard. I was shaking with laughter and Boromir had fallen to the floor and was drastically trying to cover his face whilst Pelior proceeded to peck any visible skin on his body.   
“Authiel!” Legolas said quietly from beside me, “Call her off.”  
I looked at him and he just raised his eyebrow at me, telling me to do as he said.  
“Fine!” I mumbled.   
Straightening my back I called out into the chaos   
“Pelior! Tol-bo kel ho er. Ro pul-n’ tua ho huir, ro nae mi Gondor i mi. Lye pul duil eile!”   
[Pelior! Come on leave him alone. He cannot help his snide comments, he was raised in Gondor by the steward. We can expect nothing else!]   
The cries from Boromir died down and Pelior was looking at me in a way which I knew probably meant,   
‘Why, he was rude and he deserved it!’  
I just shook my head at her and said with a tone of warning in my voice,  
“Pelior, tol-sí si!!!”  
[Pelior, come here now!!!]  
She huffed and stuck out before flying back over to me and sharply peeked my cheek in annoyance. I just tickled her under her beak and spoke in a quiet voice,  
“Im sint, im sint im car-n’ be ho quin. Dan ro naa mi i Fellowship en im pul-n’ car-aellnat o-ta!”  
[I know, I know I do not like him either. But he is in the Fellowship so I cannot do anything about it!]  
She nodded her head and sent a bird glare at the now sniffling man from Gondor. Beside me Legolas was chuckling with laughter. I sharply jabbed him in the ribs to silence him.   
“What were you saying?” The taut hobbit asked.  
“I was simply telling her off!” I replied.   
“Then why was he laughing?”   
“Because he is immature. He knows how much I hate telling Pelior off!”  
“Oh …”  
“That beast should be locked up! It is dangerous!” Boromir growled from where he was sat, which just happened to be behind Gimli.   
“Be very careful what you say Boromir, Pelior is easily offended and she will not always listen to me. I would apologise if I were you!”   
“Believe me, Pelior is very protective of Authiel and herself. If she thinks someone is offending either of them they are very likely to be injured. Believe me I talk from experience!” Legolas said, softly stroking Pelior’s back.   
She let out an agreeing squawk and then affectionately nipped him on the finger.  
He grinned at her and then took the basket that she had dropped. Two long blankets were rolled up and sticking out of the end. He threw those over to Aragorn who began laying them out. I smiled as I watched them work. Gandalf, the hobbits and Gimli had all moved out of the way and were letting Aragorn and Boromir lay them out.   
“Llie n’ na hain?” I asked Legolas  
[Should you not be helping them?]   
“Ron naa lhind. Nín naa na-tíra-thar-i bain rîl!”  
[They are fine. Besides, my job is to watch over the fair Princess!]  
I could feel myself slightly blushing, so to distract him I playfully shoved him in the shoulder causing him to fall off of the boulder.   
A giggle crept up my throat as I saw him staring up at me in complete shock at me actions. I looked at him with a grin and said,  
“Heria-llie os-vín partha-? Oh, a man ped-taw sin rîl theng !”   
[Have you already forgotten about our arrangement. Oh, and who says that this Princess needs protecting!]  
He just grinned at me, and he didn’t give me an answer.   
Gracefully, I slid off of the edge of the boulder and grabbed the basket. Slowly, I strode over to the blankets and sat myself down in the middle of the two blankets. After the basket was on the ground. I fished out the plates, dishes and cutlery. Then I placed them in a neat circle of ten. The rest of the fellowship had distributed themselves into each of the seats and Pelior flew off of my shoulder to preserve me a seat between Frodo and Legolas.   
Once people were seated, I started to bring the food out. It was an amazing arrangement. There was a large selection of meats from dry roasted pork to tender smoked salmon. Plenty of fruits and vegetables that were all brightly coloured and I could imagine that they all came from the magnificent gardens of Rivendell. Next, I brought out a large corked vase of ale, a smaller vase of mead and another large vase filled with water. Ten goblets were also in the basket.   
Seeing that all the food and drink was laid out, I rose and sat myself in my seat.   
Gimli let out a war cry, which startled me quite a bit, and loaded his plate with many thick slices of meat. But before he began to eat, he filled a goblet with some of the frothing ale that was practically overflowing. He brought it up to his lips and drank heavily. The funnies thing was that most of the drink was spilling down his beard and into his lap whilst he noisily gulped it down and a large circle of foam surrounded his mouth. It was a sight that brought back memories of seeing the thirteen Dwarves on the mission to Erebor, the lonely mountain. I giggled slightly at the sight.   
Whilst I was reminiscing about those days sixty years ago, Legolas had laid food on my plate and I smiled at him. He had placed several different vegetables on the plate along with a few slices of different meat. I grinned at him as I poured some water into my goblet.   
“Now then,” I said, after I had had a nice refreshing drink of water, “Elrond sent us here instead of the Great Hall for he wished for us to get to know one another, for we are to be the Fellowship and if we do not trust one another then we will not defend one another in deadly situations. If we start at Frodo and go clockwise from there on. Frodo, if you would!”  
The young Halfling stared at me in shock for a moment and then cleared his throat and spoke.  
“Well, what can I tell you? My name is Frodo Baggins and I am a Hobbit of the Shire. I am the son of Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck, there died in a boating accident when I was twelve years old and for the past ten years or so I have been living with my Uncle, Bilbo Baggins. Ummm … I do not really know what else I should. I think that is all anyone needs to know about me.”  
“Very well. Oh and Frodo, you look much like your Father.”  
“You knew him?”  
“Yes, I knew Drogo fairly well. You should remember from your youth that I spent a fair amount of time in the Shire.”  
“Of course you did. How could I forget.”  
I smiled at him and said,   
“Let us continue.”  
The kind Hobbit opened his mouth and said,   
“Hello … name’s Samwise Gamgee though you can call me Sam. I too am from the Shire and a Hobbit at that. I am the youngest son of Hamfast and Bell Gamgee and I have far too many brothers and sisters for my liking. I’m a gardener by trade and that is what I am for Mr Frodo here, as well as being a close friend. I’m really doing this here mission with the Ring since Mr Gandalf caught me catching some eaves under Mr Frodo’s window and I heard much more than I was meant to; it’s a punishment really but I not letting Mr Frodo go to those dark lands without me by his side.”  
I grinned at him and nodded to the next Hobbit, the taut looking one.  
“My names Meriadoc Brandybuck but that name is much to long for me so I like to be called Merry. My parents are Saradoc Brandybuck, the Master of Buckland, and Esmeralda Took. Pippin and Frodo are my cousins and I like to think of myself of a protector of some sort. When Bilbo’s grand party was over, it was I who guarded Bag End from the unwanted guests that were trying to see Frodo. I’m fairly organised. Oh and I love boats!”  
“Hi, I’m Peregrin Took, better known as Pippin to most, and I too am a Hobbit of the Shire. My parents are Paladin Took II, Thain of the Shire, and Eglantine Banks. I’m the youngest of three sisters and Frodo’s my second cousin, once removed on his mother’s side. Merry’s my proper cousin though. I’m the youngest of the Hobbits!”  
Then it was the turn of Gimli who was stuffing his face with a rather large chicken leg. I doubt he even realised that we had settled at him. So Boromir, who was sat next to him, gave him a jab in the ribs with his elbow. He looked up from the piece of meat he was devouring and let out a large belch.   
“Name’s Gimli, son of Glóin and the nephew of Óin, descendant of Durin the Deathless; the Father of the first house of Dwarven people. Once removed cousin of Balin, the Lord of Moria, and Dwalin, his brother. I am a stem of the royal Dwarven line of Erebor. “  
“I am Boromir, eldest son of Denethor II, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I am Captain of the White Tower and the most valiant warrior of Gondor, even those in Rohan know of my greatness. It was I who claimed back Osgiliath, the city nearest to Mordor, when it had been taken by the Orcs. It was practically a single-handed victory, or so my men say. I have devoted my life to leading the people of Gondor into battle against that villain who hides in Mordor!”  
I raised my eyes brows at his speech. I know that he was trying to impress us with all that he was saying. But truthfully, it only made me despise him more.   
What a pompous brat! He feeds like a leech of the people of Gondor acting as if he was to be the crown Prince of that once mighty city. He even had the nerve to declare openly in front of the whole of the Council that ‘his’ city needed no King. A fool! An utter fool!  
“I am Gandalf the Grey, supposedly the wisest of the Maiar, and one of the order of the Istari.”  
Typical Gandalf, short but sweet.   
“My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilrean. I was raised here in Rivendell for a time. I am a ranger of the north now. Protector of those who need protecting!”  
“Legolas is my name, Legolas Greenleaf. Son of the Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood; a Prince of the Woodland realm. Heir to the crown of Mirkwood and a master bowman.”  
“Good day. I am Authiel, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn; Princess of Lothlorien. Student of each of the five wizards and so called Queen of all nature!” I was the last to talk.   
A silence fell onto the group and the only sound was Gimli choking on his food and Pelior softly singing in my ear. We all busied ourselves with the eating of our food and we sat talking to each other.  
“Authiel,” Frodo said from beside me.   
“Yes?”  
“Why weren’t you at Bilbo’s party?”  
I smiled at him and said, “I truly wanted to go but with all the dilemmas that have been going on in the past few months I have barely had anytime to myself. I am terribly sorry, I am sure that it was the best Birthday celebration that has been held since the Old Took’s parties.”  
“It was interesting.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Turned himself invisible at the end of his speech!”  
“Of course he did. Only Bilbo Baggins would do that!”  
“He caused a bit of an uproar.”  
“Of course he did.”  
Frodo grinned at the thought of what he Uncle had done whilst I just sat there shaking my head with a smirk on my face.  
“Has the Shire changed much since I last visited?”  
“No, it is the same as it was and it always will be that way.”  
“Of course. I hope it always will be how it is at the moment. So peaceful with such wonderful, quiet hobbits. Yet I fear that this war will affect all places, even somewhere as unknown as the Shire.”  
“That couldn’t happen, could it?”  
“War affects all places. If Sauron wishes to take the Shire, he will!”   
“I hope that doesn’t happen!”  
“As do I!”  
For several hours we sat like that. Getting to know one another talking about the kingdoms that each other comes from. It was not until the sun was beginning to set that we began to understand how late it was getting.   
“I think we should …” I began but I was cut off by a bright light as I figure made their way to us. I could see that the others had a hand to their eye line trying to see who it was; but I was just grinning.   
“Gentlemen, may I introduce to you my beautiful niece, Arwen Undómiel!” I said standing up and walking over to her.   
The bright light died down when I approached her. In front of me was a beautiful elleth. The braids of her dark hair were smooth and flawless, things which no frost dared to touch, just as her white arms and clear face were. Her bright eyes held the light of the stars and were as grey as the cloudless night. I smiled at her and her fair lips gifted me back the smile.   
“Auntie, it is good to see you again.”  
“As it is to you. Ever you grow to become such a beautiful flower, and ever you grow to be the spitting image of my darling sister!”  
“You flatter me too much, Auntie, for none can be as fair as you. Even trees bow in your presences, if I had even the slightest amount of your beauty I would be overjoyed.”  
“Now who is the one holding the flattery. Do not doubt yourself my dear child. You are as beautiful as the night sky and that is all that anyone could hope. Are you not the holder of most hearts here in Rivendell? Are you not classed as the most beautiful maiden above all else in your fair city?”  
“I do not believe any such thing. And you know that!”  
“You should, for all that I speak is the truth. You know that I am forbidden to lie!”  
I smiled and held my arms open for her to step into them. She did so and I laughed slightly as we hugged.   
“I have missed you, it does not seem right to not have someone I can talk to in such a manner that I talk to you!” Arwen whispered.  
“I have missed you too and I know that there is nothing that I can say that would falter you from the path that you tred on; I have seen your future and it is blessed with the love of one who loves you. You are lucky to have someone who cares for you so!”  
“As are you. Do not forget that yourself and the one that you love have been together since the day you first met! If only my lover and I could share such emotions, I would be overjoyed.”  
“You know as well as I that you both do. Why else would you give him your Evenstar? That is your most precious belonging, I know that your hearts were meant to be!”  
She smiled at me when we pulled apart and we suddenly began to giggle uncontrollably; I have no idea why but we just began to.   
“Come, let us take you to the rest of the group.”  
I held out my arm and she took it. We walked towards the rest of the group who were staring at us in amazement, as we continued to quietly giggle.   
“Arwen Undómiel, may I introduce to you the Fellowship of the Ring. Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you all. I have come here as a visitor for my Father. He wishes for you to all make your way back to your chambers so that you can be well rested. At dawn you begin your training!” Arwen explained.  
“As he guests, let us do what Lord Elrond wishes,” Gandalf said with a respected smile, “Come everyone let us settle in for the night.”  
Arwen bowed her head and smiled at each of us in turn,  
“Then I bid you all Goodnight!”   
She curtsied to me before confidently striding away.   
With a flick of my wrist all the now dirty cutlery was put away and the blankets had rolled themselves back up.   
“Pelior!” I called for she was sat on Frodo’s shoulder affectionately nipping his shoulder.   
Her head whipped to me and she dipped her head to the side, curious to what I was about to say.  
“Teshuel sina ad-na-i an-nin!”  
[Take this back to the kitchens for me please!]  
She nodded her head, grabbed the basket and flew off into the sky.   
A smile filled my face as I watched her go, before I picked up my staff which I had left leaning against boulder.   
“Where are you going?” Legolas asked.  
“I am going to retire for the evening.”  
“Are you?”  
“Yes!”  
“No you are not!”  
“Oh and why is that?”  
“Because you need to go for a swim first!”  
“What do you …”  
Legolas suddenly grabbed my around the waist and through me over his shoulder.  
“What are you doing? Put me down. Legolas I am warning you, put me down this instant!” I screamed at him, beating his back and kicking his chest.   
He was just sat there laughing at me. The rest of the Fellowship were doing the same as they sat lounging around on the grass or leaning on the rock ledge around us.   
“Legolas. I order you to put me down this instant!”  
“Authiel, you should know above all of that I do not take orders unless they are from my Father!”  
“Legolas I mean it!”  
“Do you though? Do you really mean it?”   
“Yes. I want you put me down this instant!”  
“If you are sure …”  
“Which I am!”  
“Then I will do as you wish!”  
Suddenly, I was out of his arms. But instead of being dropped to the ground I was thrown into the lake that surrounded the waterfall. I scream slipped out of my mouth and I paddled where I was floating. Pushing myself closer to the higher ground I was cursing under my breath; something which I should not be doing.  
“Legolas Greenleaf. You foul, repulsive excuse for an Elf. Get me out of this water this instant. I mean it!”  
The rest of the Fellowship grew silent as they watched the anger that consumed me. Even Legolas was looking slightly fearful. The water around me began to bubble around me as I tried to control my anger as I had to do some many times. Finally, I slipped all my anger into the water and with a flick of my wrist the bubbling water turned into a powerful wave and fell onto Legolas. The young Princeling was completely drenched in water and just stared at me in shock.   
“Im llie!” I growled.   
[I warned you!]  
Concentrating my energy on the water, it parted around me and I was able to walk across the riverbed whilst the water that was on me dried instantly. Aragorn was waiting for me at the side of the river. He held out his hand, which I took, and I was pulled onto the bank once more.   
“She did warn you!” Aragorn stated as he looked over at Legolas who was soaked to the bone.   
“I know …” Legolas sighed.   
“As I said before. I am going to retire before anymore incidents occur.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“You acted stupid and reckless. I do not even know how I will be able to trust you on this journey.”  
“Auth …”  
“Do not ‘Auth’ me!”  
“Auth, I truly am sorry. I forgot for a moment. I forgot how angry you get even though you destroyed him. I forgot how it changed you.”  
“How could you forget that?”  
“It was a spur of the moment action. I am sorry and I understand if you hate me; I really do.”  
A sigh slipped from my mouth,   
“How can I hate you?”  
“Then do you forgive me?”  
I began to walk away and looked at him from over my shoulder,  
“Yes. I accept your apology!”  
“Thank you!”  
“Goodnight!”  
I then walked away and just before I stepped through the door that led to my room, my elven ears picked up something,  
“What was that about?” Pippin asked.   
“She will tell you when she is ready!” Aragorn sighed.   
A smile slipped onto my face, a sad smile, and a tired sigh slipped from my lips.   
If I ever am ready!  
“San!”  
[Till then!]


	10. The Vision

For two months we trained, and I did eventually forgive Legolas completely. I did not train in some areas with the others. I would spar with Arwen and practice my magic with Gandalf. On the day that we were due to leave, I rose early. Once I had bathed and I was dry. I dressed in a brown-green dress that looked feeble enough to the naked eye, but it had a layer of mithril stitched into it. Once I that was on, I tied back two long curls which I fashioned into a braid. I put my belt with the two scabbards on and three sheathed daggers on. I hid several sharp blades over my body and then places my remaining items in my bags. A pair of sturdy boots were on my feet. I took my bags outside to where Athae was waiting. Once she was stoked up, I let out a high pitched whistle to Pelior who soared through the air and past me. With I smile I grabbed Athae’s reigns and followed after her to where the Fellowship were waiting. Each had a glum look on their faces as they thought of the wilderness and danger that would quickly replace the comforts that we had all grown so used to here in Rivendell. They were muttering to one another and each kept looking at over their shoulders as they waited for Elrond to arrive. “Smile boys!” I called from where I was stood, “Just think, that once we leave here we will be one step closer to saving Middle-Earth.” “Only you could be so cheerful!” Aragorn noted, with a shaking head. “I am not being cheerful, Aragorn, I am being optimistic. There is a difference!” Aragorn just stood there shaking his head at me whilst I gave him a smug grin. “Authiel is right,” Gandalf said breaking the silence, “We must continue to look on the brighter side of things. The sooner we get to Mordor, the sooner that our lives can be normal once more.” “Thank you for agreeing with me, Gandalf!” He gave me a nod and then we all turned out attention to Elrond and Arwen who had just arrived. I smiled at Arwen who was looking slightly upset; she returned my grin with a sad smile. Arwen, I whispered into her mind, What is it? What is wrong? Aragorn he … he told me to sail from the shore. To go to the Grey Havens and sail to the Undying Land. He must have had a reason for it. He said that our love was a dream and nothing more. Arwen my child he is trying to protect you. Can you not see the way he is looking at you that he loves you with all his heart. How can you be sure? I have known Aragorn for a long time. I can tell he loves you. You swear? Yes, he is doing this to protect you! Elrond cleared his throat and addressed us all in his bold voice, “The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. ‘Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you.” I, like Aragorn and Legolas, showed respect to his words by placing my hand upon my heart and dropping to my knee with a bowed head. “The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer!” Gandalf said. Frodo had a slightly fearful look upon his face as this concept was brought to him, but he boldly walked through our little group along the path that we had made for him. I smiled kindly at him as he passed me and he gave me a nervous grin in return. Pelior jumped onto my shoulders as I grabbed Athae’s reigns and we followed after the now terrified Halfling who was leading us forward, towards the exit. With my excellent Elven ears, I picked up Frodo’s tiny voice whispering to Gandalf who was just behind him. “Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?” A smile filled my face as I thought of the sweet, innocent manner of Hobbits. “Left!” Gandalf replied. With a click of my tongue, Athae followed after me as we slowly walked through the exit of ‘the last homely house’ and followed after our companions. And so we walked, away from the comforts of Rivendell to the dangerous plains of Middle Earth. “ We must hold our course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, out road turns east to Mordor!” Gandalf explained as we walked. Days rolled into one another and after two weeks of walking we found the Misty Mountains were by our side, there snow-capped peaks glittering in the sunlight. We rested on a pile of perfectly rounded boulders whilst Athae and Bill, a shire pony that was laden with supplies, were resting under the shade of some heavily leaved trees. I was sat beside Aragorn. He had a pipe nestled in the corner of his mouth and was intensely watching Boromir who was sparring with Merry and Pippin, as he let out large smoke rings. “Two. One. Five. Good! Very Good!” Boromir praised Merry. “Move your feet!” Aragorn instructed from his seat. I shook my head, no matter what he always has to but in at some point. “You look good, Pippin,” Merry acknowledged. “Thanks!” He replied. “Faster!” Boromir instructed moving back to Merry. It continued like this for several minutes until the tip of Boromir’s sword caught Pippin’s finger. “Sorry!” Boromir exclaimed, lowering his word. “Rooky mistake!” I muttered to myself as I watched Pippin kick him in the skin. “Get him!” Merry cried. He swung his sword and the flat side collided with Boromir’s leg. Startled, he lost his footing and was pushed to the ground by the mischievous duo. “For the Shire!” “Hold him! Hold him down Merry!” Pippin cried. Myself and Aragorn laughed as we watched we watched the scene unfold. Laughing, Aragorn got up and said in a stern voice, “Gentlemen, that’s enough!” He grabbed the duo each by the shoulder. But they had other ideas. They each grabbed a leg and, somehow, Aragorn too was on the floor, lying on his back; obviously winded. “What is that?” Sam asked when he noticed that Legolas was staring at something. I rose from my seat and as I walked I stared at the dark shape that seemed to be drifting across the sky towards. It could not be! I grabbed Legolas’ arm, dread running through me, whilst Gimli chuckled, “Nothing … just a wisp of cloud.” “It’s moving fast … against the wind!” Boromir stated sounding worried. It is! “Crebain from Dunland!” Legolas cried. Just as Aragorn cried, “Hide!” My vision darkened and my subconscious was transported elsewhere. It was dark. Very dark. An eerie feeling hung in the air. A smile slipped across when I saw us, all the Fellowship, running towards where I was standing; still intact. Orcs and goblins were clinging to the gnarled walls as they fired twisted arrows at them; their foul screams of excitement filling the air. My smile vanished when I saw what they were running from. A black figure was stalking after them. A red whip was whirling high above its head as it deposited glowing embers onto the cold stone ground. The whip suddenly shot out, trying to grasp someone’s leg and pull them to their fiery death. Thankfully, it missed. Until … Suddenly my mind snapped back to my body and I gasped in a large gulp of air as my eyes flew open. My head was bobbing against a well-defined chest. A few strands of blond hair tickled my nose. “Good to see you awake!” Legolas said softly, a kind grin covering his face. Slowly, he placed me on the ground and kept an arm around my waist until I was steady. “Vision?” He asked in a whisper. I just nodded my head, sadly looking to the ground as the vision continued to sweep through my head. “We are no longer taking the path through the Gap of Rohan. I am sad to say that we are taking the Pass of Caradhras!” He explained. A ghost of a smile filled my lips as I looked towards the frost covered mountains. “It is safer, well mildly safer than passing Isengard.” “ …. first time we meet anything dangerous, she freezes. No good will come of her being here. She should be sent back!” I heard Boromir loudly complaining. “I did not freeze Boromir!” I angrily cried at him, appalled that he would say such a thing. “Oh?” Boromir stated, glaring at me, “ Then what happened back there then?” “I cannot help when a vision decides to grasp me. I do not control it, I cannot help it!” “Vision?” Boromir said with a snide grin. “Authiel has the gift of fore-sight!” Legolas explained, a sharp tone of annoyance ringing in his voice. “Oh really? I thought she had the gift of prophecy!” “I am different from most!” “Oh really?” “Yes!” “How?” “I have the gift of fore-sight and prophecy. I also have the ability of magic from the elements.” Boromir sarcastically chuckled, “Magic? Really you expect me to believe that you are some sort of Witch?” “I am no Witch!” “You said you use magic. Magic is Witchcraft, thus meaning that you are a Witch!” A feeling of heat bubbled underneath my skin and a great force of wind slammed into my face. From the look on Boromir’s face, my eyes were glowing bright red, as read as my hair, something that they always do when I am angry. My hair, I could feel, was dramatically flying behind me and the flames would be beginning to look like actually flames ………… now! Boromir gasped in horror as I took a step towards him and said in a low threatening voice, “Never call me a Witch!” “What?” “Never call me a Witch. I am no Witch. Witches are cold, heartless creatures that were born from fear and hatred. They are not of this world, but they take the form of old hags. They are all together evil! Always they work with those who are the most evil. I fought against countless of their numbers when they were allies with Sauron. I am no Witch, I am a Sorceress! Ever call me a Witch again and my Ladylike manners will disintegrate in an instant!” “Authiel!” A soothing voice broke me out of my anger. Legolas placed a hand on my arm and I looked at him, instantly calming down. “I would not call her that again if you wish to live!” Legolas warned. “How do I know that you really are a Wit …. A Sorceress?” “That was not enough for you?” “No, no it is not!” “Why else would I carry a staff with me at all times?” I asked nodding my head to the staff that was sticking out from under Athae’s saddle blankets. Pelior squawked as she flew over Boromir’s head, who flinched and ducked down slightly, and gracefully landed on my shoulder. She nuzzled neck whilst I tickled her under her beck and Legolas gently ran his fingers over her back. “Authiel!” Gandalf called from his place at the front of the company, “Come here please!” I hurried up to him and stood between himself and Frodo. “What did you see?” Looking to the ground, I let out a sigh, I retold my vision; shaking at the memory. “It was some dark place; very old and very evil. I only know of one place that is that dark and to be perfectly honest I do not wish to speak its name when we were just stalked by some creatures of the dark.” Gandalf looked me deep in the eyes and slowly nodded his head, “Very well. We must move on quickly. The spies of Saruman could be anywhere. Authiel, you know the mountains well. Where is the nearest entrance?” For a few minutes I thought of working out what I could do. “There are two choices. There is either the safest, or the easiest.” “What do you mean?” Boromir asked. “We have two choices. One is nearby but it can be dangerous. The other is further along but it is a lot safer, but it adds a few extra hours onto the journey.” “The quickest route is the best!” “As you wish Gandalf but it will have to be single file and you must step in my exact steps. Only then will you be majority safe.” I turned my head to Pelior and in a whisper I said, “Echyr or. Esta-ero ae ennas naa daquin, ero lye naa bo i raika pâd, ar nelde ero naa na lye mem!” [Circle above. Call once if there is danger, twice if we are on the wrong path, and three times if we are almost at the top!] She nudged my cheek affectionately meaning that she understood what I had asked her to do. She then dived into the air and soared high above us. “Athae!” I called. My beautiful mare charged over to me, pushing Legolas aside with her head. Suppressing a giggle I said, “Tan-tanak Bill apahda-mi llie rŷn. Llie sint mani nae car!” [Make sure Bill follows in your footsteps. You know what else to do!] She let out a huff of air and returned to her place in the line, not before she slapped Legolas in the arm with her tail. A smirk filled my face as I watched him rubbed his arm with a pout filling his features. “This way!” I called. Calmly, I approached the nearest section of the thick bushes that were surrounding the base of the Misty Mountains. I took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper, my fingers splayed. “En seorsa. Nae nin llie thurin imraid desha tanya im lothron lind de nae Redhorn!” [Wonders of nature. Reveal to me your hidden path so that I may journey up to Redhorn!] I pushed my fingers out so that the air rippled off of them as I waited for a reply. Of course, my Queen! The voices of nature whispered back to me. I frowned when they said ‘my Queen’. Why do they call me that? All the creatures of nature call me there Queen. Radagast calls me that. As do the trees. Yet why? Mother please tell me soon for I do not understand it! “Ni ‘lassui!” [Thank you] As I spoke those words the bushes parted and I confidently strode through; much to the amazement of the others. Once I had stepped through the narrow path, I looked at the three passages that were twisting off from the path that I was on and whispered, “Nin nae un imraid!” [Show me the correct path!] It is here O’ Queen. Let it stay in your sight till you leave it! “Lothron nae Valar beria-llie.” [May the Valar protect you.] “Follow me up this path. Do not try to overtake me at any point for I have been gifted my nature to see this path and I cannot pass that on to any other being. Only ever step where I step. Then perhaps you will be moderately safe!” I ordered over my shoulder at the shocked company. I took a deep breath and then began to follow the weaving yellow trail that dotted up the practically vertical climb to the Redhorn Pass.


	11. On the Mountains, again

We made it up the vertical path with ease, well with as much ease as one can have when climbing a somewhat vertical path up a hazardous mountain with small sections of land that would crumble away as soon as the soul of your foot hits them; now was the time when the difficult part of our journey would begin. It took us several hours to make it across the tiniest sections of land that if we were on flat land we would have been able to cover in half an hour. Only myself and Legolas were able to walk across the top of the snow because of our light Elven tred but the others, especially the Hobbits, were finding it difficult to make much progress across the snowy terrain. Whilst he trudged through the thick, powdery snow, Sam had taken it upon himself to care for Bill and Athae. He held onto their reigns and tried to shield both of them from the harsh winds that whipped around the deadly twists and turns of the Mountains. I was thankful that he was doing that, at least I knew that Athae would be in safe hands. Pelior had hidden herself in my hood and was busy cleaning her feathers which were tickling my cheek. Legolas and I were standing on a high risen boulder whilst waiting for the others to catch up with us; we were using our gifted Elven sense to keep an eye out for anyone stalking us. “Cen-?” I shouted over the harsh winds. [See anything?] “Baw!” He called back [Nothing!] That was when I heard it. A little further down the path, Frodo had fallen and was rolling back down the torrential slope that we had stained with our slippery footprints. A gasp slipped from my mouth and I was just about to yell out in fear that we would lose our Ring-bearer, the one being who could save all the people of Middle-Earth. Thankfully, Aragorn was bringing up the rear of our party so he was able to catch the young Halfling before he had a chance to tumble to his death. Frodo scrambled to his feet and shook some of the snow off of him. Subconsciously, Frodo brought his hand up to his neck but his eyes widened in shock; the Ring was not there. Boromir bent down and picked up something, I could not see but that something was more than likely Isildur’s Bane. Since he had his back to me, I could not see what was going on exactly, but I could hear it. “Boromir?” Aragorn asked. “It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing … such a little thing!” Boromir stated in a murmur. “Boromir ….” Aragorn said quietly yet forcefully, “Give the Ring to Frodo.” “As you wish,” Boromir lightly chuckled as he held his arm out, probably to give Frodo back the Ring. I watched as Frodo snatched the Ring from Boromir’s hand and put it back around his neck, a sigh of content slipping from his mouth when he knew that it was safe. “I care not!” Boromir added. For good measure he ruffled Frodo’s hair before he went back to facing the front. “Ta presta-ho i. Im gosta-i ro thel-nae teshuel i Ring su Frodo kesha and,” I said to Legolas. [It affects him the most. I fear that he will try to take the Ring from Frodo before long.] “Im gosta-llie na fôr!” [I fear you might be right!] We continued walking through the blizzard for some time. Legolas and I were walking on the side closest to the edge so that the others would not accidently trudge to close to the edge and plummet to their deaths. It was when we were walking like that that I heard it, a familiar voice was chanting, “Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxca rasselya!” [Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be blood stained!] “There is a fell voice on the air!” Legolas urgently stated. “It’s Saruman!” Gandalf cried. A loud clap of thunder rumbled and a tidal wave of rocks, shale and snow fell from above. “He’s trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!” Aragorn urgently cried. “No!” Gandalf replied. He then spoke in a louder voice, facing out to the oncoming storm. “Losto Caradhras, seho, hodo nuitho i ruith!” [Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!] Yet what Gandalf did had little effect. Saruman continued to chant, his voice seeming to strengthen as clouds flew in from all different directions, covering our heads in a maelstrom. “Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!” [Wakeup cruel Redhorn! May your blood stained horn fall upon enemy heads.] I looked up in horror as a huge avalanche of snow thundered down upon us. “Move!” I screamed. People rushed to the cliff face, trying to hide away from the worst of it. I went to do the same but a hand collided with my chest. A gasp slipped from my lips as I was pushed backwards. The world around me seemed to slow down and before I could open my mouth to let out the blood curdling that had formed in my throat, I was thrown off of the side of the ragged cliff to my inevitable demise.


	12. Anger and Magic

Snow fell around me and I was thankful that my hands were not frozen from the cold for then I would not be able to cling to the rutted out rock that I had slammed into during my fall. Above me I could hear the Fellowship as they helped one another out of the snow. The sounds of the Hobbits as they huddled beside whoever was closest to them, shivering, reached my ears. “We must get off the mountain!” Boromir urgently cried. “Help!” I whispered, shock stopping me from speaking any louder. “Are we all accounted for?” Gandalf’s voice asked calmly, completely ignoring what Boromir had said. “Yes, I think … no, wait … where’s Authiel?” Aragorn stated. “Where is she?” Frodo cried. “Down here!” I whispered. “She must be still under the snow!” I heard Legolas say, his voice calm mask disintegrating somewhat. “If she is she’s dead!” Boromir harshly added. “Legolas!” I whispered helplessly. “Lass?” Gimli called. My fingers began to slip and I did everything I could to stop myself from plummeting to my doom. “I am down HERE!” ‘Here came out in a shout as the shock dissolved away. “Authiel?” Pippin’s innocent voice called. “I am down here you GROUP OF COMPLETE IMBECILES!” I heard the sounds of shuffling footsteps from above me and powdery snow hailed down on me. A growled quietly as I attempted to shake and blow it from my face, an attempt which completely failed. Looking up, I saw a mass of blond hair dangling down to me. “So, Authiel, how are you?” Legolas asked. “Oh wonderful actually. I do so love dangling over the edge of a snow capped cliff where I could fall to my untimely demise.” “Sarcasm is a horrific trait in a woman.” “Help me!” I whimpered. “Why would I do that?” He evilly grinned. My fingers suddenly slipped and I struggled to stop myself from falling to my death. Legolas’ grin quickly faded when he saw the true terror that was pulsating in my eyes. “Stay there. I will get you!” “Actually I was thinking that I would just let go and fall to my demise!” “Authiel!” He warned. “Be careful,” I whispered. He nodded and then slowly inched himself forwards. He lent towards me and wrapped one of his muscular arms around my waist. “Put your arm around my neck!” I did as I was told and slowly he shuffled his way back to the path above. Once both my feet were securely on the ground, I looked up into Legolas’ sparkling blue eyes and whispered, “Thank you!” “You’re welcome!” I removed my hand from around his neck but his hands were still firmly planted on my waist. “Ni noeth tanya ni nae nae n’net llie!” He admitted in a whisper. [I thought that I was going to lose you!] “Al-si, nars oio thel-tanya mart.” [Not now, nor ever will that happen.] I did my best to hide my blush by placing a kiss on his cheek, allowing some of my curls to cover my face. He slowly released me and I turned away to Athae, who had Pelior huddled under one of her saddle blankets. Both of them had scared looks etched into their eyes. “Ni naa braind, mellon nín, est!” I assured them. [I am fine, my friends, relax!] “Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!” Boromir continued urgently, glaring at me as he spoke for interrupting his o’ so precious ‘speech’. “The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!” Aragorn angrily retorted. “We cannot pass over a Mountain. Let us go under. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!” Gandalf closed his frost bitten eyes and sighed, competing in a mental battle with himself. Finally he spoke, “Let the Ring-bearer decide.” I looked at the small boy whose eyes were wide with shock as the weight of such a burdened his shoulders. “We cannot stay here!” Boromir cried with Merry and Pippin shivering in his arms, “This will be the death of the Hobbits!” “Frodo!” I encouraged. He looked at me, panic riddled in his large eyes, and I gave him a reassuring smile. Then, he looked into Gandalf’s eyes and said, “We will go through the mines!” Slowly Gandalf nodded his head, “So be it!” By the time we had reached the western base of the Misty Mountains, it was dusk. “Gandalf, I suggest we rest for a few hours. Gather our strength and fry off before we dwell in those dark places under the Mountains!” I called to him from my placed atop Athae. “I think you are right Authiel!” Frodo was sat with me, his hand subconsciously running over the ring. I tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, “Let it go sweetheart. It is not healthy to cling to it all day.” “S-sorry. I-I just can’t help it …” He whispered. “I know, Isildur was the same. Frodo you must promise me something.” “Anything!” “When the time comes, do not let it consume you. Think not of the Ring but of your Life, your Friends, your Family. It will make you strong. I do not want you to turn as Isildur did. Promise me that, please.” “I promise!” “Thank you!” I grinned, kiss his head. He grinned at me and then jumped off of Athae’s back before running back over to his friends. “Periannath!” I whispered, shaking my head with a smirk on my face. [Hobbits!] Just as I grabbed the reigns, I felt a sharp, burning pain riddle under my hand. A pain filled hiss escaped my lips. “You okay lass?” Gimli asked. “I am fine!” I assured him. He nodded and then sat himself by Sam, who was busy building a fire, before pulling out his pipe. “Ant tua?” A familiar voice asked. [Need help?] I looked away from Gimli to see Legolas standing near me, desperately trying to hide his concern that was obviously spilling from his face. “Na mani?” [With what?] He nodded from Athae to me to the ground, before looking back to me. “Llie?” [Would you?] “Llie sint ni!” [You know I would!] I grinned at him as I gracefully swung one of my legs so that both of them were facing Legolas. Slowly, he placed either hand on my waist. I then placed both my hands on his shoulder blades, wincing slightly from the pain, and he helped me to the ground. “Hannon le!” I whispered. [Thank you!] Before I could walk away from him, he caught my arm and turned me back around to face him. “You’re hurt?!” “It is probably nothing!” “Let me see!” “I said that it is probably nothing!” “And I told you to let me see it!” “I have not even looked myself yet!” “Then we shall look together!” “Legolas that is not …” “We SHALL look together!” Rolling my eyes I made my way to the freshly made fire with a concerned looking Legolas on my heels like a little lap dog or a hungry child. “Boys,” I called to the Hobbits, “I think you will finally get to see some of my magic at work!” The Hobbits grinned to one another with wide eyes that were filled with excitement before running over to me and dropping at my feet in a huddle. Slowly I peeled off the leather gloves that covered my hands and grimaced at that repulsive sight that greeted me. My palms were bloody from the oozing cuts that covered them and at least three fingers were broken with two that were badly bruised. “That is no pretty sight!” Sam exclaimed, staring at my wounds; transfixed. “ No, no it is not. But what more can you expect. After all, I was pus … I did practically roll down the side of that cliff. I would get a few wounds from something like that. To be honest I am surprised that I did not suffer greater injuries that the ones on my hands, it probably had something to do with the snow.” “Did you just say …” Merry asked. “No!” I interrupted. “I swear you …” Frodo added. “No, no I really did not!” “It sounded like …” Pippin began. “No …” “ … you said …” Same continued. “Stop plea …” “Pushed!” They chorused. I cringed at that word and looked away from them, deep into the fire; praying that they would just drop the subject. Of course I had no such luck. “You were pushed?” Pippin questioned. “Perhaps.” “Perhaps?” “Yes …” I sighed. “By who?” “I do not know,” I lied. The lie was probably blatantly obvious, but I doubt the young minds of the Hobbits noticed. It was Legolas who noticed, and Gandalf, for they both were looking at me obviously waiting for an answer. I forgot about them though, instead I concentrated on the idea that was forming in my head. It might have been HIM. Though I doubt he meant it; but we have not really been seeing eye to eye of late, and he was the only one to wear such gloves. Turning my attention back to my wounds, I whistled to Pelior but found that she was already there, floating just in my line of sight; knowing exactly what I want for my staff was in her sharp claws. “Hannon le!” I grinned as I took it from her. [Thank you!] Carefully, I took the crystal out and practically threw the staff at Legolas, who did not really catch it instead he just not so elegantly wrapped his arms around it. I placed the stone between my palms so that they were cupping it. “Nesta-sin amin!” I whispered. [Heal these damaged libs for me!] A bright white light began to seep through my fingers and a soft heat clamped around my wounds. The heat began to build up so that it was eventually it was a sheering hot pain that coursed through my veins and I could feel the tears beginning to prickle behind my glassy eyes. But as suddenly as the heat had arrived, it ended with a violent ‘crack’ as my broken fingers snapped back into place. “Valar, umbar faica!” I hissed. [Valar, fate is cruel!] The Hobbits were grinning at me from ear to ear as they stared at my now fixed fingers which I was flexing and curling in the air in front of their eyes. Whilst Legolas was silently shaking with laughter. “What?” I asked with a glare. “You!” “Me? Only a few seconds ago you thought I was going to die and now you are laughing! It should be I who is laughing!” “I did not think you were going to die, I was merely worried, and of course I am going to laugh; that was typically you.” “Meaning?” “Any chance that you get you show off!” “Me? Show off! You must be joking!” “And why is that?” “I am talking to the biggest show of that this world has ever known!” “That is not true!” “It actually is.” “Prove it then. Show me how I am a show off. Go on!” “You, the precious Prince of Mirkwood, go skipping into battle, flipping your hair at any female that walks, before charging head on to the nearest thing with a sword. Single-handedly you would try and take down a Mûmakil, fitted with its own bloodthirsty army, equipped with only your bow, a hand full of arrows and a pocket knife if I allowed it. Instead of mounting a horse like a normal soul, you let it run so that you can gather momentum and then you can ‘swing’ yourself onto it. You do not walk, you strut! Need I continue?” “And you are so perfect?” “Obviously!” “Meaning?” “I am myself, and myself means perfection!” “No!” “Oh really, do explain!” “You go against most beliefs of what a woman should or should not do, even if I do not believe in such a thing, by going and fighting in various different wars. Why exactly do you do that?” “Have you forgotten the literal meaning of my name?” He paused, his mouth open as he mumbled, “Battle Maiden,” Before he closed it. Then reopened it, and closed it again. Finally he spoke, “Okay, I will give you that one!” A grin flew across my face as I flicked my hair triumphantly over my shoulder. “You’re still a show off!” “Am I? Please do enlighten me!” “You go around acting all brave and supreme yet you forget that some of our number, myself included, have known you a long time. I know you are acting one way when you are really feeling differently …” “It is my duty to fight, to defend my people, as it is yours to defend your people.” “That may be true, but that does not mean going and doing rash things. As the Princess you should be caring for your people, not going around quenching your thirst for revenge!” “How dare you say that!” I spat, “You know nothing of the ever occurring pain that I feel daily, the pain of knowing that I could have done something to save them from such a fate that they befell. Yet I could do nought for if I did than I would have been killed, I was forced to watch things that would make even a Nazgûl shiver! Never say that I am just ‘quenching’ my so-called thirst for well-deserved revenge; the anger that I feel cannot be released in one single instant, yes the one who committed the indecency has long been dead but I will not rest till all Orcs lie dead in the place that they once stood and their foul blood to smeared over the stolen land that they call their own! You should know that! If you do not then …… then …….” I paused trying to think of something to say. Legolas was looking at me expectantly, his eyebrows raised; anticipating the worst. Unfortunately for me, nothing came. An almighty grin grew across his face, releasing that he was triumphant. I snatched my staff from his hands and snapped, “Eea, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orocova!” [Go French-kiss an Orc!] Before standing up and storming over to Aragorn was sat, a pipe in the corner of his mouth, my skirts hitched up slightly to stop myself from clumsily tripping up and making a fool of myself after a moment that brought all of our companies gaze onto me. I dropped down beside him on the large boulder, scowling as I forced the crystal back into place. Suddenly Aragorn began loudly laughing in an uncontrollable manner. I glared at him from the corner of my eye but he did not get my rather subtle hint to silence his self. So I resulted to a more productive method; I harshly clipped him over the ear. His laughter cessed as suddenly as it started. “What was that for?” He demanded, rubbing his ear with a pained expression filling his face. “For being insensitive!” “Oh,” He sighed, accepting defeat. His face fell as he slowly sucked on his pipe. His gaze fell on the already dying fire. “Legolas, go get some more wood for the fire. Boromir, go with him!” The elf nodded his head and walked towards the fire, his eyes trailing over me as he went; obviously seeking forgiveness. The man, however, glared at Aragorn obviously outraged that he had the nerve to order him around. He opened his mouth to make a snide comment but he faltered when he felt my piercing gaze fall on him. Slowly, he slunk into the forest after Legolas, annoyed that he had to do such a primitive task. Sam had set up his frying pans and was beginning to cook some of the rations of food for us. It took several minutes but soon the delirious smells of sizzling food were wafting under our noses. The ‘boys’ had still not returned. With a sigh, I stood up, grabbed my bow and quiver, and walked to the entrance of the dark wood where Legolas and Boromir had walked through several minutes ago. “Where are you going Lass?” Gimli called. Looking over my shoulder, I smiled at him and replied, “To find the Boys. They have been gone for far too long and I am certain that neither will appreciate being ignored in a situation that involves food.” “Be careful!” Aragorn warned. I just smirked and strode into the dark trees, feeling completely at ease. For some time I tracked the footprints that they had left embedded into the soft ground, footprints that led surprisingly deep into the forest; deeper than most would usually go to find suitable pieces of firewood. Eventually I found them, I was just about to make myself known when I heard their argument. So, instead, I stayed hidden in the shadows of the tree, one of my legs tucked under me slightly so that it was pressed on the bark making my dress ride up so that a lot of the flesh on my leg and lower thigh was actually visible, and listened. “ … is mine!” Boromir finished angrily. “How can you say that? She is a person. She belongs to no one, especially not you!” Legolas calmly snapped. “She will be mine. Once this is over I will marry her!” “She hates you!” “You think so?” “I know so!” “You’re just jealous!” “What have I to be jealous of Boromir? She hates you with a passion, she allows Pelior to attack you regularly attack you and I have had to stop on several occasions from cursing you into the oblivion.” True A smirk filled my face as I nodded my head slightly at this comment, it took my best effort to surpass the laugh that was trying to creep up my face from the outraged look that was flowing across Boromir’s face. Legolas’ eyes casually drifted over to me and a slight smirk flew on his face when his elven eyes caught a glimpse of me watching them. “You can’t talk. Constantly you argue; as if you could ever win her heart!” “At least I do not think her a possession.” “She will be mine!” An angry silence followed but it only lasted for a few seconds for Legolas boldly broke it. “Authiel is not someone you can force yourself on. One day she will be the Queen of all the Elves, never would she love someone who thinks them greater than her; who thinks her a possession!” “Oh, but you think that she would choice you? You may have the gift of being of the same kin but you forget one thing, all you do is argue!” “Actually it is called friendly banter!” I finally spoke up. As if on cue, the moon became visible from behind the dense clouds . It flitted down from through the leaves and I became visible to the two arguing ‘children’; my features practically glowing as they bathed in the moonlight. Boromir stared at me, both angry and shocked that I had overheard their conversation. Whilst Legolas let the slight grinned that had previously curled the corners of his lips now covered his face from ear to ear. “And I have known Legolas long enough for such actions to be acceptable. Yet, I heard the exact words that you uttered Boromir; how lovely that you think of Ladies in such a manner. You are both needed back at the camp, our food is ready so unless you wish to starve then get walking and ,truthfully, I do not care which option you choose!” I snapped before stalking back in the direction of the camp. Legolas was chuckling beside me, only loud enough for us two to hear it but still fairly loud. I sent him a silencing glare which did not work particularly well. Yes, he did stop his laughter, but that confident smirk of his still filled his face. “Stop that!” I hissed. “Stop what?” He cockily replied. “That!” “Authiel, you are going to have to be more specific than that.” “Drop that confident smirk, I am still angry with you!” “Yes Ma’am!” “And do not call me Ma’am!” “I am sorry, my Liege!” He answered stooping into a mocking bow. “Oh, silence!” I said, trying my best to hide my amusement which Legolas knew was there. Boromir pushed his way between us and stormed towards the camp that had only just come into view. I did my best to hold back a laugh and in the end I had to result in coughing quietly to try and hide the amusement from his childish ways. In a low voice he hissed to Legolas as he passed, “She is mine, and no others!” “No Boromir, I am never yours. For one, how do not know that my heart does not already belong to someone, that is a possibility that never crossed your mind is it not? And how could you ever think that I could ever fall for one such as you?” “Meaning?” He demanded loudly as he charged into the camp. “Perhaps I would much rather fall in love with someone of my own choosing, but it would never be some as foul as you. A person who is possessive and angry. A person who would not falter to push me off of a cliff!” Everyone froze, watching and listening intensely to the unfolding scene, each of them shocked by my sudden outburst and wondering what exactly had happened whilst we were in the dark trees. Boromir was just staring at me, completely shocked by my words; a dumb look of confusion filling his face. “Do not look at me in such a dumbstruck manner. I have kept the fact secret for some time, but no longer! Yet how can I after you said such things. Even I had my doubts about what happened. However, I replayed it in my head several times and I know now the more that I do think of it, the more that my worst fears are revealed. I was pushed. Hands that were covered in black dyed hide gloves that are strapped to the red leather padding of chainmail did the job. Only one member of our company wears such gloves, and I am looking at him!” “What are you trying to say?” Boromir demanded in a barking growl. “That you, Boromir, you are the reason that I almost died. You are the one who pushed me off of the Mountain!” A gasp rippled around the camp and I stormed away from him, over to the roaring fire. “Authiel! … Authiel don’t you dare walk away from me … Get back here woman … I mean it … No Woman of mine can walk away from me!” Boromir yelled after me. I faltered in my tracks. My eyes widened as his yell rippled through the air and I slowly turned around. Anger festered inside of me and I sent him a fear crippling glare. “What did you call me? … your woman … how dare …. Pelior cronh si!” I screamed angrily. [Attack now!] She did not need to be told twice. With a loud battle shriek, she angrily flew at him. I watched as she furiously attacked Boromir, peaking at his eyes and scratching at his face, but suddenly everything changed. Somehow, I do not know how, Boromir managed to get hold of Pelior. One hand he used to tightly hold her wings and the other he held her neck. “How dare you!” I screamed, “Pe-channas, let her go!” [Idiot] A menacing grin grew on Boromir’s face and a somewhat evil glint filled his eyes; his lust for power growing by the second. “Ta ho!” Legolas whispered, shock riddling in his voice. [It has claimed him!] “If you hurt her in any way I swear I will kill you!” I growled. “What will the little Princess do? Hit me with her little stick?” He taunted. I curled my fingers inwards, making a tight fist and it took all my strength to not charge at him at that very second. “Baw Authiel. Law anna-ho in man ho!” Legolas warned. [No Authiel. Don’t give him the satisfaction which he craves!] But I ignored him. “Let her go, you absolute fool. Let her go!” “Make me!” “As you wish!” A battle roar of my own escaped my crimson lips and I lunged at him. He fell back and I straddled, one of the daggers that had previously been hiding in a scabbard that was built into my boots was pressed firmly against his throat. “Release her or I will cut your throat!” Boromir started to blink rapidly and a look of complete confusion washed over his face; but it soon disappeared when he saw the position that we were in. A smirk filled his lips as he raised an eye brow at me, “I knew you couldn’t keep your hands off of me!” He cockily said. “Release Pelior or you will find yourself short of a head!” I growled furiously. Boromir looked down at his hands, complete shocked that she was in his keep. He unfolded his hands and released her. Slowly, she crawled up to my shoulder; using only her beak to lift her up. I sat up straight, still with Boromir beneath me and my dagger loosely in my grip. In a low voice, I whispered, “Naa llie, mellon nín?” [Are you alright, my friend?] Pelior just stared at me with sad eyes and painfully extended her right wing towards me. It looked slightly crooked. A gasp slipped from my lips, “You complete imbecile! You have broken her wing! How dare you!” I screamed at the top of my lungs before lunging at him again. I loudly threw very unladylike curses at him in Elvish, Orcish and in the tongues of Men, my anger exploding in fiery snaps as I yelled at him. “Authiel calm down!” Aragorn ordered. I ignored him, anger boiling in my veins as I pressed my dagger once more to Boromir’s throat. “You hurt her! YOU HURT HER!!!” I screamed. A pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist as Legolas lifted me off of the terrified Boromir but not before I complete exploded. My anger just blew out of me and suddenly everything went manic. The nearby trees jumped into life. Their branches shot out and grabbed Boromir’s wrists and ankles. He was yanked into the air and held in a star position. The fire roared into life and the flames rose high into the air, glowing embers flying around as large balls of flames flew out towards Boromir. The balls of fire were size of my fist and they hurtled themselves dangerously close to my victim with the wind egging them on. I screamed more curses at him as I kicked my legs into the air, throwing a complete fit as I tried to get closer to him and destroy him for doing such a horrible thing to my dear friend. “Authiel calm down!” Legolas calmly said. I struggled in his grip but he slowly turned my around, ignoring the angry slaps and punches that I threw at his rock hard chest. He placed his forehead on mine and tried to make me look him in his eyes. “Tír na nin. Authiel tír na nin!” He ordered calmly. [Look at me. Authiel look at me!] Reluctantly, I did as I was told and stared into the sparkling eyes that made my heart skip a beat. In a soothing voice he whispered, “Bas, nín mîl. Bas. Tyfn thuil. Dî … e-. Dî … e-. Fael bas!” [Calm down, my love. Calm down. Deep breaths. In … out. In … out. Just calm down!] Eventually, my anger subsided and the fire cessed its spitting. The trees promptly dropped Boromir to the ground before returning to their previous positions. “Hannon le!” I whispered, my face turning red from embarrassment. [Thank you!] “Llie creos,” He softly replied. [You’re welcome!” I placed a quick peck on his cheek before walking over to the fire. The Hobbits and Gimli were all staring at me. Shyly, I smiled at them before studying Pelior’s broken wing. “I heard of your powers, Lass, but I didn’t know they were that power!” Gimli stated. “Glôin mentioned them then!” “Aye and how brutal you were in the Battle of Five Armies.” “Of course he would mention that!” I sighed. “Bilbo told me about that too!” Frodo piped up. I smiled at him before concentrating on Pelior’s wing. Tenderly I placed both of my hands either sides of her wing. She let out a pain filled cry and I gave her a sympathetic look. “This will hurt a little bit!” I whispered. She nodded her tiny head, a small glint of fear visible in her eyes. “Nesta-sin amin!” I whispered. [Heal these wounds for me!” A loud snap sounded and Pelior cried out in pain as her wing fixed back into place. “You still do not know how to control your powers completely!” Gandalf pointed out. “Pure emotions are harder to control.” Gandalf nodded his head before returning to his pipe. “Pure emotion?” Pippin asked. “Emotions cause unexplainable surges in my powers. Pure emotion, such as uncontrollable anger, spikes these surges so much that they consume me. It only usually happens in battles or when I am seeking revenge but if I am annoyed past my normal peak, rage, such as you just witnessed, will take over and very few are able to control me in such situations.” “Oh!” “Like who?” Sam piped up. “Excuse me?” “You said only certain people can control you when you’re like that. Who can?” “My Mother and Father … some of the Istari … Legolas … Elr …” “Why Legolas?” Pippin questioned. “I have known him for a long time and he has been through my worst times for the past few hundred years.” “And longer!” Legolas chuckled. “You still haven’t told us how long you have known one another!” Merry noted. I shared a slight look with Legolas who briefly nodded his head and I said simply, “I have known him all of his life.” The Hobbits shared a confused look and began saying, “How is that …” But Aragorn interrupted them by saying, “Gandalf we have lingered her to long. We may have attracted unwanted attention.” All eyes fell on me and I held my hands up in defence, “I did warn you!” Gandalf chuckled under his breath, his bushy eyebrows shaking under his silver brimmed hat as he casually choked on the wisps of smoke. Pelior flapped her wings and flew onto the top of Athae’s head, who looked up at her and let out a puff of air in mock anger. The fire was doused and our belongings were soon packed up. Just as we were moving off, I heard Pippin say, “Wait, what about out food?”


	13. The Walls of Moria

We had been walking for some time and final we reached a strip of land in the shadow of the ruins of the great aqueduct with the ice and mist drifting down from the mountains. I was stood with the Hobbits in the middle of our company; unfortunately Boromir was behind me so I could feel his roaming gaze constantly raking over my visible flesh. However, I did my best to ignore him and listened to what the Hobbits were saying.

“But Merry I’m hungry!” Pippin whined for the fiftieth time.

A soft chuckled slipped from my lips as I saw the pout playing on his child like face when Merry ignored him, again. I pulled a slightly bruised, red apple from one of my saddle bags.

“Pippin!” I called.

He looked up at me just as the apple collided with his forehead. The Hobbits started loudly laughing and even Aragorn was smirking.

“Just like last time,” Merry stated between chuckles.

“Last time?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

“After we had left Bree, Pippin was complaining about not having second breakfast and Strider through an apple at Pippin’s head, just as you just did,” Merry explained.

I smiled at him and a flash passed in my eyes, after a few minutes of blinking the fuzzy light vanished and a vision passed in front of my eyes,

_“Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall!” Aragorn said, looking at the four Hobbits who were unloading a few pans from Bill’s saddle bag._

_“What about breakfast?” Pippin asked._

_“You’ve already had it!”_

_“We’ve had one yes, what about second breakfast?”_

_Aragorn gave him a strange look a strange look before walking off._

_“I don’t think he knows about second breakfast Pip!” Merry stated._

_“What about elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about the, doesn’t he?”_

_“I wouldn’t count on it!”_

_A bright red apple flew through the air and Merry swiftly caught it before passing it to Pippin. Another apple flew down and hit Pippin in the chest._

_“Pippin!” Merry called in mock anger._

With a gasp, I was knocked back to my senses and I felt myself falling backwards. I landed hard on the rocky ground and I groaned in pain as my head pounded in intense agony. A pair of strong arms helped me up and I smiled softly at Legolas. He looked at me and said in a soft voice,

“Naa llie?”

[Are you alright?]

“Im naa braind.”

[I am fine. Just another vision!]

“Naa llie tanak?”

[Are you sure?]

“Avavaen!”

[Yes!]

He nodded his head and his eyes glowed in a loving way. I smiled at him and then continued walking.

“What happened there?” Pippin questioned.

“Just a vision!”

“What of?”

“All of you with Aragorn before the incident at Weathertop.”

“You saw that!” Pippin cried in awe.

“So you see the past, present and future?”

“Only glimpses, but yes I have the complete gift of sight.”

“That is … is astounding!”

“Why do you need to see the past?” Sam asked.

“If someone had been wrong in their past then I can look back and find the truth.”

“Wow!” Merry and Pippin spoke in unison.

I smiled at them both and watched as they tripped and stumbled over the boulders underfoot.

“Frodo, come and help and old man!” Gandalf called from up the front.

Frodo smiled sadly and walked over to Gandalf who pulled him over to the side and spoke to him in a hushed tone. As I walked past them, I heard Frodo say in a panicked whisper,

“Then who do I trust?”

 _You can always trust me, my dear Hobbit. I have seen the worst of the Ring’s evils first hand; I will protect you from its trance._ I spoke in his mind.

He looked at me, shocked from my voice entering in his mind. Slowly he smiled at me as Gandalf chuckled and shook his head at me. With a quick wink to Frodo before continuing to walk on.

                Walking past him, I gazed at the sight before me. An inky black lake rippled across the dark landscape boarded by rocks of grey and charcoal black. I crinkled my brow and a look of confusion passed over my face, this was not the entrance that I knew so well. It was different. It had a somewhat evil feel to it.

“The walls of Moria!” Gimli said in awe.

A grin soon replaced my confusion as a thought filled my head.

_Balin’s home. I had not seen Balin in an age._

Slowly we made our way along the treacherous, narrow path of greasy stone. As he was walking, Gimli kept tapping the wall of stone with his axe; intensely listening. Gandalf was doing the same.

“Dwarf doors are invisible when closed!” Gimli explained.

“Yes Gimli, and even if their masters cannot find them. If their secrets are forgotten!”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Legolas stated with a smirk on his face.

Rolling my eyes at him, I elbowed him sharply in the ribs as I looked at Gimli who was sniffing in disgust at the comment.

“Grow up!” I hissed as I walked past him.

                A smile grew on my face as I saw a smooth rock wall nestled between two twisted, gnarled trees. Slowly, faint lines appeared as my gaze settled on it, looking like slender veins of luminous silver.

“Gandalf!” I called.

He looked at me and I nodded towards the wall. A grin filled his face as he spoke in a hushed voice,

“Isildin … it mirrors only starlight and moonlight … Aut- …”

He did not need to tell say anymore. I looked up at the dark sky and whispered,

“Valar, aint ammen na llie gelaid medlin in dui na-nindolen myrn!”

[Valar, gift us with your natural light of the night to read these dark ruins!]

The large moon crashed into view over the top of the mountains. The lines on the wall grew broader and clearer until an arch was visible with interlacing letters and symbols curving it.

“It reads, ‘The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak, friend, and enter’,” Gandalf translated.

“What do you suppose that means?” Merry asked.

“It is simple, you speak the password and the doors will open,” Gandalf confidently said.

He cleared his throat and raised his arms up before chanting,

“Annon Edhellem, edro hi ammen!”

[Gate of the Elves, open now for me!]

Nothing happened. The cliff continued to tower into the night, the cold wind blew and the doors continued to stand. Undaunted, Gandalf raised his arms again,

“Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.”

[Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.]

                Whilst Gandalf continued to chant in the different tongues of Middle-Earth, I approached Athae and took a small bundle of clothes from her saddle bags. I began to make my way away from the group to where a jutted out boulder way a little way off when Pippin cried out in dismay,

“Where are you going?”

All eyes fell on me; even Gandalf had stopped his chanting, curious on what I was going to do.

“To change, my dear Hobbit. I have visited Moria many a time and I truly do not wish to wander around those rocky paths in a gown!” I called over my shoulder.

Stepping behind the rock, I swiftly slipped out of the dress before slipping into a new outfit. Just as I stepped out from behind the boulder, dressed in new, clean clothing, I heard Gandalf say,

“I once knew every spell in the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs!”

“What are you going to do, then?” Pippin innocently said.

“Knock your head against these walls, Peregrin Took, then maybe I would not have to answer stupid questions when I am trying to find the opening words.”

A giggle slipped from my lips and I walked over to the rather shocked Pippin. I ruffled his hair and said with a smile,

“Ignore him Pippin; he is just annoyed that he does not know the password.”

All eyes fell on me and I heard the Hobbits gasp as their faces turned bright red. Gimli looked shocked whilst Aragorn and Gandalf just chuckled at me; shaking their heads. Legolas’ face was unreadable, he seemed unfazed, but his eyes glinted with hidden emotions that I could not make out. Boromir was looking me over; lust evident in his eyes.

“What are you wearing?” Aragorn asked.

Cheekily I grinned at him, replying,

“Do you not like it?”

“It’s hardly practical!”

“Practical? You think that my clothing should be practical? Do you know anything about Women’s clothing? Trailing gowns and tight corsets are hardly practical; and besides, this is how those who dwell in Moria know me!”

“What do you mean?”

“I wore clothing such as this on the Journey to reclaim Erebor!”

                Slowly I approached the still, dark water and looked down at my reflection. A tight corset top pushed up my breasts so they were even more visible from the low cut neck line. The green and white material in its swirling patterns tightly clutched my skin, showing of my desirable features. A pair of tight, black leather trousers showed off my long skinny legs and some thick high knee boots ran up my legs. A pair of black fingerless gloves on my hands; gloves that were made from the same hide as the boots that I had previously been wearing. My belt was tied around my waist, hanging diagonally from my right to left hip. Both my swords were on either hip, a quiver full of arrows was strapped to it too; and a grappling hook with elven rope was tightly wound together. Two black daggers were hidden in either boot as well as one in the groove in the centre of my corset.

                Aragorn and Sam had moved away from the group to where Bill and Athae were stood, Aragorn started to un-tack Bill.

“Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill!” Aragorn explained in a whisper.

I placed my hand on Athae’s long nose and whispered,

“Llie zhal’la bad-ichl, mellon nin. Im heria-a i ennas thel-pol-goe daquin aul sin. Bad-bair, ron thel-henia!”

[You should go too, my friend. I have a feeling that there will be great danger in these mines. Go home, they will understand!]

I took my staff from my bindings as I replaced the bundle of clothes.

“Bye Bill!” Sam sadly said.

“Go on, Bill go on … don’t worry, Sam … he knows the way home.”

Aragorn slapped Bill lightly on the rump, causing him to go trotting off into the darkness with Sam sadly watching after him.

“Bad-bair!” I whispered softly. 

[Go home!]

She looked at me for a moment before nodding her head and walking off into the distance; back to our home. Sadness filled me but I quickly dropped it as I saw the large ripples, from where Merry and Pippin had been throwing stones into the inky black lake, slowly begin to fan out.

                Gandalf let out an exasperated sigh, before dropping down onto the boulder besides Frodo. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his index finger on his right hand as he thought of what could possibly be the password.

“Gandalf, my old friend, it is not your fault. They must have changed their password since we were last here; Balin always enjoyed talking in riddles!” I lightly said, attempting to break the mood.

“That’s it!” Frodo cried, “It’s a riddle!”

“Of course …” I whispered.

“Speak, friend, and enter. Authiel, what’s the Elvish word for friend?”

“Mellon.”

                Suddenly, the rock face silently divided in the middle and two great doors swung outwards, revealing the entrance to Moria through the darkness deeper than night itself. Wearily we stepped into the dark of Moria. I was the last to enter since I volunteered to bring up the read.

“Pelior!” I called.

With a loud cry, she gracefully landed on my shoulder and I began to walk behind the others. Just as I was about to step into the darkness, I felt a presence, a dark presence, and I heard the water begin to stir. Swiftly, I shook the feeling of and followed after the rest of the Fellowship.

                Wearily, we strode into a dank, dark cavern with a large winding staircase that led deeper into the mountain.

“Soon, Master Elf,” Gimli said, breaking the eerie silence that had settled on us, “You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beers, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin … and they call this a mine!” He loudly snorted out a laugh, “A mine!”

A glow from my staff suddenly lit up the chamber. I recoiled in horror at the sight that greeted us; many Dwarf skeletons littered the ground at our feet. They were strewn everywhere, clearly left to rot wherever they had died in some old battle. The rusting armour and shields were peppered with arrows, and axes and blood splattered each rotting corpse whilst flies hungrily hovered around the remaining flesh; enjoying their meal.

“This is no mine … it’s a tomb!” Boromir grimly stated.

“No … no … no …!” Gimli cried in horror.

Legolas bent down and pulled a crude looking arrow out of a long deceased Dwarf’s chest. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at us and spitting,

“Goblin!”

                Swiftly, I drew out my dual blades (discarding my staff to the floor) from their scabbards and took slow steps away from the corpses; towards the entrance.

“We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!” Boromir screamed.

From my right side, I heard a scream of fright and I whipped around to find Frodo being pulled across the ground due to a huge tentacle that had wrapped itself around Frodo’s ankle. Quickly I severed the oily tentacle in two and allowed Aragorn to pull him to safety. I continued to hack at the remaining withering limbs with Boromir at my side. Twenty more shot out of the rippling lake; thrashing about as they searched for their lost pray. The dark water began to boil as the hideous beast lashed out at my companions. Again it lashed out at Frodo, grabbed his ankle (again) and pulled him towards the lake. Pelior flew from my shoulder and began to claw at the creatures face. I let out a battle cry of my own and ran full speed at the creature. Pushing off on a jutted out boulder, I flew through the air and flipped dramatically, spinning several times as I sliced at the many thrashing tentacles.

Suddenly, Frodo was flung into the air over the top of the creature, which had reared its ugly head out of the water and held open its mouth, showing off rotting flesh stuck in it. With a single hack, I chopped the tentacle holding Frodo in half. It released him and he fell down towards the water; thankfully into Boromir’s waiting arms.

“Into the mines!” Gandalf cried.

“Legolas!” Boromir screamed.

I dropped to the ground just as Legolas shot an arrow at the beasts head. Springing to my feet, I followed after Boromir as he raced past me to where the rest of the Fellowship were waiting; each retreating into the mines.

“Pelior!” I called as I ran.

She let out a cry and soared a head of me into the entrance; I scooped down and picked up the staff that I had abandoned when the creature had first attacked. As soon as I forced my way into Moria, the coiling arms lashed out at the door.

                With a shattering echo, the door was ripped away from the wall; creating a rock slide. Rock from the cliff fell down within seconds; tons of rocks sealed the doorway, throwing us into darkness. A faint light rose from mine and Gandalf’s staff, throwing an eerie glow onto the old wizard’s face.

“Now we have but one choice,” Gandalf said, looking at me with dark eyes, “We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard … there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world!”


	14. Balin's Tomb

We crossed over a precarious bridge above a deep mining works, the only lights coming from the crystals on mine and Gandalf’s staffs. “Quietly, now. It’s a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our journey goes unnoticed!” Slowly, we walked into a new chamber. Old ropes and ancient ladders littered the room, either hanging like a limb from the ceiling or lay dead in pieces on the floor. Gandalf placed his hand on the wall and touched a shining substance that snaked like veins in the wall. “The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril!” He explained. He held his staff over the expansive drop besides us. I looked down, grinning for in the endless depth of the mines a faint, blue light glowed from the depths; although it looked abandoned the remainder of the mithril was evident. Slowly, we continued onwards as Gandalf spoke to us. “Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave to him.” “Oh, that was a kingly gift!” Gimli cried. “Yes, I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire.” From the corner of my eye, I saw Frodo’s eyes wid en and he gulped in shock. We continued up the steep stairs, passing through a Dwarf cemetery. It was disgraceful. The graves were despoiled … Dwarf skeletons were strewn about and Goblin graffiti was scrawled across the monuments, defacing them in dried Dwarf blood. The whole room felt somewhat sinister. The path suddenly split into three passages, each disappearing into dark tunnels. Gandalf paused. He looked at each passage several times before turning slowly around to face us; frowning, “I have no memory of this place!” “I suggest we take this as a clue to have a rest. We are all overtired and deserve a few hours rest whilst you try to remember which route to take,” I suggested. “Agreed!” Gandalf said, making his way to a boulder and sat staring intently at the three tunnel mouths in front of him. Pelior soared over to the top of a room where a jutted out rock which she used as a perch. I dropped to the ground, removed my bow from my back and leant against a large stalagmite. Once I was comfortable, I scanned the room one final time before I allowed my eyes to droop and let sleep consume me. Legolas’ eyes fell on Authiel as she slept; his heart twanged at the look of pure innocence which she only revealed in her most private, personal moments. He smiled softly as her brow furrowed slightly at something in her dreams. She opened her mouth and whispered, “No, leave them alone!” Even though she only spoke in a whisper, the words floated swiftly around the room in an echo. All eyes fell on her, shocked that she was voicing her dream. “Gandalf, what’s …” Pippin began. “Shh boy!” “Keep away from them!” Authiel whimpered bravely. “Auth?” Legolas said softly. But she didn’t hear him, she thrashed to the side and continued to whimper and cry out at the horrors in her dreams. “No … do not touch her … I will kill you if you touch her … I will kill you if you touch her … let them be … let them be …” She cried in feverish whispers. Legolas and Aragorn shared a fearful glance before Legolas dropped down beside her and spoke in a kind voice to her, “Auth … Auth wake up … wake up Authiel … wake up!” “Do not touch them … leave them ALONE!!!” Legolas, stupidly, placed his hand tenderly on her arm, but whatever was haunting her dream made her lash out. She grabbed her dagger that was hidden in her boot, grasped Legolas’ arm and pressed the dagger to his neck … Azog was in front of me, his vile face contorted into a sly grin as he tossed the limb, semi-naked body of my sister aside. With a cry of anger, I forced the filthy grip of the Orcs that were restraining me off and screamed, “Do not touch her, I will kill you if you touch her!” But Azog ignored me. He flipped the headless body of my younger sister over so that her blooded neck smeared the snow with small jewels of red. In a single lash of his axe, the remainder of her blood-soaked clothes off so that she lay there completely naked on the frozen earth. Time itself seemed to slow down as the foul beast made his way towards her. “Touch her and I swear I will kill you!” I screamed. Azog smiled his grim smile as he slowly lowered himself onto Megara. Anger festered in my blood and I leapt forwards. I slammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground. Raising my clenched fists up to my face, I glared down at him and spoke in his foul language, “You will not touch her again, if you do I will not hesitate to kill you where you lie!” A gasp slipped from the group as they heard the feverish mutter from Authiel in the foul language of the Orcs. Only Legolas seemed unfazed by it, and he was knifepoint. Curiously, he placed his free arm on Authiel’s arm and whispered, “De, melith nin!” [Wake up, my love] When she did not stir, he continued in a loving voice, showing no fear to the blade at his throat. “Authiel, panna-llie hind.” [Authiel, open your eyes.] Rage filled Azog’s face. He rose up and grabbed me roughly by the arm. In his hell like voice, he whispered, “You will watch and then I will do the same to you!” A shudder trickled down my spine as I watched him bend down and lifted up Megara’s decapitated head by the end of her golden tresses. Blood trickled to the ground through the stump, and her face was still contorted with shock as it was when the blade met the skin. “She was pretty, pity!” Azog growled as he caressed her lifeless cheek with his grimy paws. With a brash thought, I grabbed my hidden blade, leapt forwards and scrapped it across his pale face. As he cried out a soft voice fell on me, “Authiel, panna-llie hind.” [Authiel, open your eyes.] “Lathrada-na-nín ooma.” [Listen to my voice.] “De, melith nin!” [Wake up, my love!] “Entul na-nin!” [Return to me!] Slowly, I was pulled out of the horrific scene and my eyes gradually opened. The first thing I saw was Legolas’ blond hair trickling over my chest as he looked kindly down at me. However, I soon noticed the slight hint of fear in his eyes and my gaze fell upon the dagger, my dagger, was at his throat. Swiftly, my eyes opened wide and I dropped the dagger as if it was a scolding hot piece of poison dipped metal. Pushing away from him, I edged my way so that my back as completely pressed against the stalagmite that I had slept against; curling my legs up so that I could wrapped my arms around my knees and bury my head in my lap. “Tyrn. Baw er-naa.” [Calm down. No one is hurt.] “Im ras gar-llie!” [I could have killed you!] “Im sint, dan llie.” [I know, but you didn’t.] Sadly, I looked up at him. Letting the solitary tear drop. “Im ta ad … I saw her die; I saw the aftermath. It hurts. She was my sister, the baby of our family; and she was murdered. Every night I see her die. I cannot stop it; it is haunting me every night, I barely sleep. Even after I slew that beast, I still dream about it. ” [I saw it again …] I did not even realise that I had slipped into the western tongue. I only realised it when I heard the Hobbits gasp. Another single tear dropped into my lap and I swiftly dropped my head so that it rested, once more, on my knees. “Tiria na nin …” Legolas whispered, placing a hand on mine. [Look at me …] I ignored him and continued to wallow in my sorrow. “Tiria na nin …” He repeated. [Look at me …] After a minute or two I did as I was asked. Through my misty eyes, I looked at him as he stroked a stray tear off of my cheek; his hand soft and tender. “Do not stray on thoughts so foul as that it will only harm your fair soul. What is done is done and nought can be done about it! Llie nif en sina hiraeth. Lalysh nesh nin. ” [Lighten your face of this sorrow. Smile for me.] A meek smile glistened on my face and I unhooked my arms from my knees as I straightened my posture. “There she is, i en Ennor!” [The true beauty of Middle-Earth!] “Mani nin? Im n’ sint re nae sinome. Re naa i Undómiel en lye gwaith!” [What my niece? I did not know she was here. She is the Evenstar of our people!] “Tanya aa na, leha naa nae i alata im darn kesha nin!” [That may be, but she is nought compared to the radiance I see before me!] “Llie naa!” [You are biased!] “Ere.” [Only slightly.] “Llie!” [ You liar!] From the outside of the invisible bubble that Legolas and I had crafted, I heard Aragorn chuckle as he smoked his pipe. I had completely forgotten that he and Gandalf could understand every word that we spoke to one another in Sindarin. “Uum n la ie nin Elessar. Llie demad ya llie!” [Do not laugh at me Elessar. You forget who raised you!] He held up his hands in defence before chuckling once more. Rolling my eyes at him, I turned away from him and caught Boromir staring up at me; his eyes disturbingly raking over me. Even though I was not directly looking at him, my body bridled at his gaze. “Lost something, Boromir?” I called not looking up from my fingernails, which I had begun intensely study. A startled breath of air dropped from his lungs and he looked at me with an unreadable expression. “How can you expect me to believe that you’ll be able to protect yourself in battle when you cry in your sleep.” “Didn’t you see what she …”Pippin began. I held up my hand, which was still slightly shaking, and looked Boromir straight in the eye, “I do not cry myself to sleep. Regularly I am haunted by the horror of my past at night in vivid memories of death and destruction. Do you have to regularly watch as those who you platonically love die in horrific ways? Do you have to watch as you younger sister is stabbed in the chest before having her head decapitated from her body? Then, are you forced to watch as her limb body was stripped of all blood laden clothes and her innocence stripped from her lifeless body? Do you have to watch as your other sister struggled to get away as her skirts were bunched around her waist and she was taken there in the frozen earth before being dragged off by her air in little clothing to some den in a hidden mountain cave? No? I thought not. I have seen horrors that would only come to you in your darkest nightmares. Never judge me on the things that haunt me; only when you have fought such villains as I can you criticize me on such things. Remember that Boromir, remember that!” Boromir looked at me completely shocked, but I ignored him. Aragorn cleared his throat and I looked over at him. He had a smile sympathetic smile on his face and he gave me a look that meant, ‘I know how you feel, but nought can be done about it. Do not seek revenge in those who do not know you any better.’ “I – I didn’t kno ….” Boromir began. I held up my hand and swiftly silenced him. With a look of absolute disgust in my face, I said, “I do not seek your sympathy. I do not wish for it, now leave me be of the words that you utter in such a blaming fashion. Leave me to suffer in a way that I see fit!” Silence filled the chamber, endlessly echoing off of the rocky walls. I sighed inwardly in despair, truly I did not mean for them to find out in such a manner. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Legolas who had moved to sit in solitude; Aragorn and Boromir were both sat smoking a pipe with Gimli leaning back with his eyes closed, looking peaceful. Stretching out the long invisible fingers in my mind, I whispered into Legolas’ head. “Did I sound completely insane?” “No …” “Are you telling me the truth?” “Slighty …” “How did I? When?” “It was the way that you were muttering in your sleep. You sounded almost feverish.” “Of course I did …” “I’m sure they understand … well they do now at least.” I brought out of our mental conversation by Pippin loudly whispering to Merry, “Are we lost?” “No. I don’t think we are. Shh, Gandalf’s thinking.” After a few seconds of silence, Pippin spoke up again, “Merry?” “What!” Merry sighed in annoyance. “I’m hungry!” A smile slipped on my face, washing away the feeling of melancholy washing away swiftly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Frodo nervously approaching Gandalf. “There’s something down there!” He whispered. “It’s Gollum,” Gandalf replied quietly. “Gollum?” “He’s been following us for three days.” “He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?” Frodo in complete disbelief. “Escaped … or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here … he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol’s life is a sad story.” I caught the look of surprise on Frodo’s face at the same time as Gandalf did. “Yes … Sméagol he was once called … before the Ring came to him, before it drove him mad.” Grimly, Frodo gritted his teeth and said, “It’s a pity Bilbo didn’t kill him when he had the chance.” “Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo’s hand. Many that live deserve death, and many who die deserve lie. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment … even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many.” “I wish the hand never come to me … I wish none of this had happened!” “So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All they have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to them. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, beside the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it …. And that is an encouraging thought!” After a few seconds pause, Gandalf looked at each of the tunnels one final time before he suddenly cried with delight, “Ah! It’s that way!” Gandalf pointed to the tunnel to the right. I, along with the rest of the Fellowship, scrambled to our feet. Merry sighed with relief. “He’s remembered!” “No. But the air doesn’t smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always followed your nose.” We passed under an arched doorway into a black, empty space. Gandalf paused for a moment as a feeling of familiarity passed over me. “Let me risk a little more light!” Gandalf tapped his staff and for a brief moment a light blazed, like a flash of silent lightning. The vast shadows sprang up and fled … “Behold! The great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf.” I heard Frodo gasp at the sight of the roof far above our heads, held up by many mighty pillars of stone. Before us stretched a large, empty hall with black walls polished so that they looked as smooth as glass. “Well, there’s an eye opener and no mistake!” My heart suddenly jumped into my throat as I saw the sight in front of me. The wooden door had been smashed so that it dangled off of its hinges, with twisted black arrows embedded in the timbers. Two Goblin skeletons lay in the doorway. With a cry, Gimli rushed ahead. “Gimli!” Gandalf screamed. I rushed after him, fearful of what I was about to see. I ran with him into another vast empty chamber lit with only a narrow shaft of sunlight that beamed in from a small hole near the roof. Dwarf skeletons were piled up high. In the far corner sat a stone walled wall which had long dried up. The single shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room. A single oblong of stone, about four feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli fell to his knees, crying out, “No … no … oh, no!” A sob of my own caught in my throat as Gandalf quietly read an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab, “ ‘Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria’ He is dead, then. It is as I feared.” Tears prickled my eyes as I thought of Balin. Dear, sweet Balin who treated me with always treated me with care and respect. A corpse was propped against the stone tomb with a book in its hands. I bent down and placed a hand on the corpses’ head, trying not to whimper at the repulsive smell, before allowing the vision to cloud my sight. “Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?” “I’m not afraid! I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!” A pair of shaking hands held a quill as they scribbled at the leather bound book in his hands. He fearfully looked up as the Goblins banged on the door, drumming arrows into it as if it was piece of stretched animal skin. “Stand firm!” A muscular Dwarf cried in Khuzdul, the language of the Dwarves, his axe raised at the ready. The Dwarf’s hands started to shake even more and he pulled out a pair knitted mittens and shoved them on quickly. I snapped back to reality and felt like the wind hand been whipped back into me, whilst my head pounded like made. “Ori!” I whispered as my eyes fell on the pair of tattered mittens that had fallen off of the thin, fleshless hands of the deceased, now lying on the dust covered ground. With sorrow welling up inside of me, I picked up the knitted mittens and held them to my heart. Gandalf, seeing my sadness, bent down and picked up the rotting remains of the book out of Ori’s cold dead fingers. It had been slashed and stabbed, and was covered in dried blood. As he opened it the pages cracked and broke, made feeble from the years of age. “We must move on,” Legolas urgently whispered to Aragorn, “We cannot linger.” I dropped to my knees and held the thread bare mittens up to my face as I remembered my old friend. Gandalf found the last entrance in the book and solemnly began to read it aloud, “They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but they will not hold for long … the ground shakes … drums … drums in the deep … we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? We cannot get out … they are coming …” “Poor Ori. Poor innocent Ori … he suffered so in his life, especially in his last moments of life …”I croaked. “Ori?” Boromir asked quietly. “The last to die. The scribe. He died with only rotting corpses and feasting Goblins for company. He was a friend, one of our company that reclaim Erebor …” I was interrupt by several loud bangs. Whipping around, I saw that Pippin had been shuffling away from us in fright. It seemed that he had collided with the well and sent an armoured skeleton tumbling down. The Fellowship and I froze as the skeleton clattered down the deep well; echoing loudly. “Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!” Gandalf angrily yelled at the terrified Hobbit. Swiftly I rose off of my knees and approached the poor Halfling. “There is no need for such harsh words, Gandalf!” I hissed as I dropped down to Pippin’s height and placed either hand on either of his shoulders, “Ignore him, Pippin. I know you did not mean it, it was an act out of terror alone.” The room fell into an empty silence. A low boom rumbled from the depths of the mines fair bellow us, growing louder as if the caverns of Moria had been turned into a vast drum. … drums ... drums in the deep … A great horn blasted nearby. It was swiftly answered by hundreds of other horns. Harsh cries filled the air as the ground shook from it being pounded by many pairs of running feet. … the ground shakes … “Mr Frodo!” Sam said, worry filling his voice. I followed my gaze to where Sam was looking. A cold blue glow was emanating from Sting’s scabbard. Slowly Frodo drew his sword and stared at the glowing blade. “Orcs!” Legolas cried. “Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!” Aragorn called to the Hobbits. With fumbling fingers, I shoved Ori’s fraying gloves onto my fingers for safekeeping. Aragorn and Boromir were slamming pieces of wood to the cracks in the door, trying to wedge the gaping holes shut. … we have barred the gates, but they will not hold for long … Boromir turned to Aragorn with shock riddling his eyes. “They have a cave troll!” “Of course they do!” I sighed. From my side, Gimli snatched up two rusting, Dwarven axes and leapt on Balin’s tomb. “Let them come! There is one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!” Swiftly I drew my dual blades and twisted them around in menacing circles as I stepped into a fighter’s stance. With a loud boom, the door burst open showering the room in wood fragments. About twenty Goblins charged into the tomb; followed by a huge Cave-Troll. Gimli ducked an oncoming blow and immediately buried his axes in two Goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the mass of Goblins with their swords swinging. Legolas fired deadly arrows into the Goblins throats as he tried desperately to shield the Hobbits. Gandalf clutched his sword, Glamdring, and joined the battle. I sprang into battle, clashing blades with the mutilated beings that at some point may have been my kin. With each flick of my wrist, fresh waves of oozing black blood carpeted the floor and corpses littered the dusty floor. The Cave-Troll fumbled towards Aragorn, its club swinging. It swept it into Aragorn’s chest making him stumble backwards. Before I could give a cry of warning, the huge club descended in a killing blow. Suddenly, in a flash of raw steel, Boromir’s broadsword sliced into the scale covered arm of the troll; it reared back, splattering green blood across the floor. Sprinting across the room, I lunged myself at the wall. Instantly I was in the air and I twisted several times whilst slicing at the Orcs below me. I landed propped up on one knee after I had summersaulted three times through the strands of red hair that had fallen loose as I panted and watched the large circle of Orcs that had surrounded me, each egging the other one would be the first to strike. Slowly I rose to my feet and twirled my dual blades … once … twice … three times. The whirling sound of metal on air echoed through the silence that pounded at my ear drums; the noise of the ever constant battle around me had slipped into the silent void. Quickly the first Orc ran towards me but before it had the chance to move so much as two steps forwards, it was dead on the floor. The others hurried over to me, blood lust filling their deranged eyes. Within a minute all the Orcs lay dead upon the ground, with decapitated limbs littering the floor. I smugly twirled my swords once again as I waited for the next thing to attack. “Aragorn! Aragorn!” Frodo screamed. Whipping my head around, I watched as the Cave-Troll lunged forward; thrusting the spear into the Shireling’s chest. “Frodo!” Aragorn yelled as the poor boy was thrown across the floor. “Legolas!” I screamed. He looked over to me, concern filled his eyes instantly. A grin plastered across my face and in a calm voice I cried, “Duck!” He immediately dropped to the ground, his back to me. After taking a few steps backwards, I sprinted forwards. I pushed my foot down on Legolas’ back as I took my footing before I continued running until I was able to summersault into the air and landed on the Trolls large shoulders. Raising my twin blades above my head, I took a deep breath before slamming them into the spot that connects the neck and head. Legolas fired three arrows into the underside of its chin at the same time. Just as the beast stumbled towards the ground, I kicked off, spun on the air and landed in a crouched position. “Whoa!” Merry and Pippin synchronised. Quickly I stood up and rushed over to where Aragorn was crouched with the bent over Frodo at his side. My eyes widened when I realised that no breath trembled through the Ring bearer’s body and tumbled from his still mouth. “No … Frodo …” Aragorn whispered. Suddenly, Frodo coughed and took in a large gulp of air. “He’s alive!” Sam sighed with relief. “I’m alright, I’m not hurt!” Frodo grinned, pressing his hand over the place where the spear had entered. “You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!” Aragorn cried, flabbergasted. “I think there’s more to this Hobbit than meets the eye,” Gandalf stated. Slowly Frodo opened his shirt to reveal the mithril shirt that he wore underneath. A smile grew on my face as I stared at the glittering material and remember the last time I saw it. The day in the Erebor, when Thorin had recovered momentarily from the Dragon’s sickness that was passing over him; the same sickness that had gripped Thrór as well. “Mithril!” Gimli grinned, when he realised he was staring he cleared his throat and added, “You are full of surprises, Master Hobbit.” “Bilbo … you clever Baggins you!” I grinned, shaking my head slightly at his actions. Boom … boom … boom … My smile dropped when I heard the drums rising from the deep once more. Gandalf turned to face us, his face solemn, “To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!”


	15. The Bridge of Khazard-dum

Gandalf practically leapt from the room, running with a new found spirit which had sprung from the very base of his soul. “Pelior!” I screamed as I ran after Gandalf, cold hard fear gripping my heart as I ran. She soared through the air, sharply cutting it with her blade like wings. Continuing to run after Gandalf, I looked to my flapping bird and said, “Fly on. Go past the bridge and out of this foul place. Wait for us in the sun. Now, go!” “This way!” Gandalf called as he led us through a huge Dwarrowdelf chamber towards a distant door. The pillars were littered with littered with Goblins who were scuttling down behind us, like cockroaches. Frodo looked on horrified at the overwhelmed army that had circled us. I pushed Pippin behind me and held my swords firmly in my hands. I glared at the beasts as I twisted the grip on my blades and egged them on with a look that I held in my eyes. Suddenly a deafening roar filled the air and a fiery light danced down the hallway; casting an eerie shadow on the pillars. I froze. Fear raked down my spine and my blood turned cold. A Shadow moves in the dark The Goblins too froze. They fearfully back away from the beast, melting into the darkness. “What is this new Devilry?” Boromir asked. A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the room. The unearthly rumble shook the ground, and I shrank back. Fear and anger mixed together as my eyes widened. “No, not here. Please not here. This is meant to occur in Mordor not in Moria. Mordor not Moria. Mordor not Moria. Mordor not Moria.” But, I soon remembered something that I had been told once by a newly emerged enemy. You know what they awoke in the dark of Khazad-Dûm. Shadow and flame! “A Balrog … a creature of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you,” Gandalf quietly said, he charged his tone and urgently yelled, “Run! Quickly!” Swiftly we ran between the rows of pillars and through a small doorway in the wall; away from the growling beast that was still hidden in the corner; throwing fiery shadows on the pillars that surrounded it. Gandalf ushered us through the doorway before he took one final glance behind him and followed us. We enter a passageway, which we quickly ran through, and then continued to run down a flight of steps. The flight ends where a section of the steps had fallen through. Boromir didn’t notice the missing segment and almost fell to his death into the fires below but Legolas swiftly pulled him back; it seemed that even with the feud that passed between them, Legolas did not want a member of the Fellowship to die. A torch that Boromir had picked up at some point whirled into the vast underworld beneath us. I had to catch the Hobbits before they too fell into the vast drop below us. Last of all came a weary Gandalf who leant against a wall. I approached him, concern riddling my face. He looked at me as he panted heavily from the fatigue that had dwelled in his chest. “Someone has to stop this beast in order to allow the others to escape. Or else I doubt that we will leave alive is someone does not do such a thing,” Gandalf breathlessly whispered to me. “I would gladly volunteer for such a task. It would be my pleasure to falter this beast for the good of our companions.” “No, your mother has lost enough in these past few years. I doubt she would be able to cope with the sacrifice that her only surviving child and heir passed on; how would your kingdom, your people react? No; not you.” He looked away from me to Aragorn who had approached us. “Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge us near.” Hesitation filled Aragorn’s face and Gandalf looked at him. “Do as I say; swords are no more use here!” He looked across the wide space to the long bridge that spanned the gap between the hall and the cliff edge. Aragorn went to move back over to Gandalf but I roughly pushed him away. Hurt and confusion passed across his face as he looked from Gandalf to me and then back again. In the not so distant distance, the Balrog’s roar rippled through the air causing Goosebumps to rise over my skin. “Go Aragorn, go. Move Aragorn, please we cannot linger!” Reluctantly, Aragorn did as he was told and whilst the Balrog once more reared its ugly head and roared he led us down a twisting flight of stairs into the fiery depths that rose from below. Suddenly we encountered a gap in stone stairs, obviously a remnant of the Balrog’s last attack upon Moria. If it was not for me, Pippin would have tumbled to his death; thank fully I was able to grab hold of his coat before he fell. Legolas leapt to the other side in a single, graceful jump. The Balrog rumple tore through the flaming light and above us the foundations splintered and crumbled; sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths. “Gandalf!” Legolas called, beckoning. He was hesitant at first. He stood for wait seemed like an age looking at the gap, even though it was more than likely only a few seconds, before he leapt towards Legolas. Arrows whistled through the air from a fair of ledge, striking the stone steps at our feet; the place where Gandalf had stood only moments before. Legolas shot back once both of Gandalf’s feet had been firmly planted upon the ground. His arrow sliced through the air as it rose and pierced the skull of the firing Goblin, who then fell off of the ledge, squealing in agony as he went. “Merry, Pippin!” Boromir grabbed hold of the two, twin like Hobbits and jumped across the gap; followed by another fierce exchange of arrows. “Sam!” Aragorn pitched Sam to the other side where he was quickly caught by the waiting Boromir. He then reached down to pick us Gimli. But the Dwarf held his hand into the air in protest, “No one tosses a Dwarf!” Mustering up a cry from the bottom of his stomach, Gimli charged across the gap. Sadly, he was not able to carry himself across the complete distance. I watched horrified as he failed to grasp the edge and continued to fall to the doom bellow. Thankfully, Legolas had anticipated this for he grabbed hold of Gimli’s beard before he could fall too far and quickly pulled him up; much to Gimli’s protests, “Not the beard!” Some of the stone steps crumbled away and dived into the abyss as yet another wave of arrows struck them. I pulled Aragon and Frodo back up the steps and out of harm’s way whilst I scrambled backwards. As the gap continued to widen, Aragorn looked at me and whispered, “Go!” Before I could reply, Aragorn had pulled Frodo back giving me a clear path. After taking a few more steps back, I then propelled myself towards the waiting chasm. Once in the air I flipped once before gracefully landing in Legolas’ waiting arms. I swiftly dropped out of them and shared a worried looked with Aragorn. For the gap between us was widening with each passing minute and even Aragorn would not be able to make. Trying not to scare the already terrified Hobbit, Aragorn placed a hand on Frodo’s shoulder, “Steady … hold on!” Horror filled my eyes as my sensitive Elven ears detected the heavy tred of the Balrog as it approached from the chamber behind us. As it grew closer, stone structures from all around the mine began to quake and plummet to their doom. A large rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakened the stairs’ foundations. Slowly the stairs began to wobble. Aragorn held Frodo tightly on the arm, forbidding him from plummeting forwards. “Hang on!” I cried. “Lean forward!” Aragorn yelled. “Come on!” Legolas urged. Steadily they shifted their weight forward. The stairs rippled across the divide before slamming onto the steps where we were stood. Many arms reached out to pull them to safety. It was Legolas and I who managed to catch them by getting a firm grip upon their clothing. Not wishing to delay, we sprinted down the remainder of the stairs as the stone structures collapsed behind us; falling and crumbling into the abyss. “Over the bridge, fly!” We ran across the stone bridge in single file. When I turned around I realised that Gandalf was not behind us, instead he stood staring at the ever approaching flame. The great form of black flame leapt from through the fire and I caught my first official look at the Balrog of Moria. It was a great man-beast made completely out of shadow and flame. It stood about forty feet high and had a man made of complete flame. Its eyes were made of pure white flame a pair of great ash horns curled out of the top of its bull like head. In one hand it held a blade that slashed and stabbed like a tongue of fire; in the other was the fiery whip that I had witnessed in my vision. With a roar, it opened its mouth and revealed the rippling heat that poured out of every rumble. Gandalf turned and ran after us. A great, black, cloven foot stomped down into the hall, bursting into flames. We all stood at the base of the bridge, calling Gandalf on; urging him to reach us. But from the look that I detected in his eye, I knew that he was going to do no such thing. Slowly, Gandalf turned around to face the Balrog. “You cannot pass!” Great shadow like wings made of swirling ash whirled around the Balrog which had spread its arms and sent the areas surrounding it into crackling, bursting, thundering flame. Gandalf stood beneath it; staff and sword raised. “I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor,” A he spoke, he lifted his staff. A blazing light radiated form it, illuminating the entire bridge, encircling the Wizard in an orb of endless light, “The dark night will not avail you, flame of Udûn.” The Balrog heaved its arm upwards, a sword of fire forming in its hand. It stared down at Gandalf, not moving for some time. Before it suddenly struck down. Gandalf easily pared the blow with his sword; shattering the Balrog’s blade. Glowing embers ran off of the circle of light around the dear Wizard and my heart pounded heavily in my chest as the enraged monster bellowed at my friend. Frodo gasped, and Aragorn tried to run to his side but I held put my arm in order to stop him. Through clenched teeth, Gandalf cried, “Go back to the shadow!” A thread of flame was issued from the beast’s revolting maw and it took a bold step onto the bridge. It brandished its flaming whip and menacingly snapped it across the air. From the way that Gandalf’s muscles were slowly lagging, I could tell that he was using up the last of his energy and he was struggling to control it. In his last breath of energy, he raised his sword and staff into the air, crying, “You … shall … not … pass!” Gandalf crashed his staff into the bridge, causing a bright light of blue to appear. Nostril’s flaring; the Balrog took another step onto the bridge. However, that was its last action for the bridge could not hold the weight of the beast and broke before the Wizard’s staff. The demon plummeted backwards into the chasm, still wielding its whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leant on his staff and watched the Balrog fall; slowly he turned around to face us. I grinned triumphantly at him but my smile soon vanished. Just as Gandalf began to make his way towards us, the Balrog’s whip lashed up from the depths if the abyss and tightly wound its way around Gandalf’s ankle; pulling his closer to the edge. Desperately, he clung onto the bridge but the strain was too great for the old man’s feeble bones; the Balrog would not let go until it’s pray had joined him. Frodo rushed forward, wishing to aid the man who meant so much to him, but Boromir restrained him. Let me help you, Mithrandir! “No, no!” Boromir cried to the scared Hobbit. “Gandaaaallllffff!!!!” Frodo screamed as he tried to break free of Boromir’s grasp. The Wizard looked at me and sadly smiled, No, keep them safe! He vainly tried to keep his grasp upon the stone as he looked deep into Frodo’s eyes. Then he stopped struggling. A single tear drifted down my cheek as he whispered, “Fly, you fool!”


	16. Out of the darkness and into the light

Time froze. I could do nought, save stare, for my muscles had contorted into a rigor-mortic like state. The sight which I had seen could not possibly have been real. My brain must have been feeding me lies. Yet in my heart I knew it was true. Gandalf, yes he did tell me that he was going to falter the beast but this could not have happened. He would not have allowed this to happen, would he? But deep down I knew that it was true. I watched, dumbfounded, as Gandalf just let go of the ledge and allowed himself to be pulled to his death; the light of the Balrog gleaming faintly beneath him. “Nooooooo!” Frodo screamed. Boromir pulled Frodo up into his arms like he was a babe and started up the flight of stairs with Frodo wailing in his arms. “Aragorn! Authiel!” “Nooooooo!” Aragorn seemed to be in as much shock as me. He just stared at the distant bridge in disbelief. For a moment or two, he did not move. I did not either until I felt an arm grab mine and pull me away from the pelting arrows which I had not even realised had even started to be flung towards us once more. Tears followed down my cheeks as I was pulled out of the dark and into the blazing sunlight. Even though the sun was shining, the new found light could not lift my spirits, they were doomed to stay low for some time; Khazad-Dûm would linger in my mind for an age. Dropping to my knees, I allowed the sorrow that tugged at my heart to be released. As tears flowed freely down my cheeks, a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and I dropped my head into Legolas’ chest; staining his already blood-soaked cloths with tears. I knew it was Legolas for the familiar scent which filled my nose; fresh pine, damp leaves and wood smoke. “Lye n’uum sina, ron!” I whispered through tears. [We should not be doing this, they will suspect something!] “Llie naa nienor ent Amin naa; ron.” [Shh, you are mourning and I am comforting you; they suspect nothing.] Soothingly he rubbed my back and tried his best to cheer me up by muttering sweet nothings into my ear; but when I looked up at him I saw he wore a look filled with shock and disbelief. His eyes were puzzled; unsure. Unlike myself, he had not witnessed very few losses thus meaning that he did not know how to react; I had suffered too much, but war had hardened me so I normally I would not have been fazed by it yet it was Mithrandir who we had lost and I had known him for more years than I can count, he was like a second Father to me; of course I was going to react in such a way. “Legolas, get them up,” Aragorn grimly stated. But Legolas ignored him and continued to sooth me. “Give them a moment, for pities sakes!” Boromir pleaded. “By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!” Aragorn explained, “We must reach the woods of Lothlorien!” My head lifted up at the mention of my home and a slight smile filled my blotched skin. A cry filled the air and I felt my shoulder dip as Pelior dropped onto it. She softly ran her beak through several knotted strands of my hair, as she tried to comfort me. Although she had not been present at the time, she knew that something had occurred to affect us so and since Gandalf was not among us she was obviously able to work out the outcome of the events that had taken place after her departure. “Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!” Aragorn continued. Legolas removed his arms from my shoulders and slowly stood up. Like the true gentlemen that he was, he held out his hand for me and I took it whilst wiping a trailing tear off of my cheek. Also, he held my dual blades which I had abandoned on the now blood stained grass in his free hand for me; now freshly clean. Carefully I took them off of him and slipped them into their waiting home; before I took a deep calming breath and expelled the saddened emotions that had been swirling around my soul though the release of air. “On your feet Sam!” Aragorn instructed, lifting him up off of the floor where he had been sat crying. Boromir had helped Merry and Pippin to their feet and was trying to cheer them up. “Frodo? FRODO!” Aragorn called, shocked that our Ring-bearer was not among us. I, too, looked around and saw that Frodo was still with us, but was stood some distance away. His face was clouded with grief and he was silently weeping misty tears. Slowly his way back over to us and a single tear dripped down from his cheek in a long rolling movement. I bent down and opened my arms to him. He quickly walked into them and I wrapped my arms around him protectively. “Shh, my dear boy, do not allow your tears to fall. Gandalf would not wish for you to do such a thing!” I whispered into his ear. “But … he’s … he’s …” Frodo choked on his words emotionally. “I know, sweetheart, I know. But I want you to know this. Death is not the end; it is just another journey that we all must take!” “Really?” “Yes, a place pure perfect with no conflict at all; everything is peacefully and prosperous. Now dry those eyes for soon we will be in my home; a place of comfort. Once there you can allow your emotions to run free.” He nodded into my shoulder and sadly sniffed away his arrow. Slowly he pulled himself out of my embrace and I ran may hand across his cheek to wipe of the trailing tears that had spilled from his eyes. I planted a tender kiss on the top of his curly head before I too stood up once more. “To Lothlorien?” Pippin suggested nervously adding a sniffle for good measure. “To Lothlorien!” Aragorn agreed before he ran off, leaving the horrors of Moria in his dust. A smile played on my lips and the great loss of Khazad-Dûm was all but a distant memory as I ran to the waiting woodland that my Elven eyes could just make out in the ever approaching distance. Home, here I come!


	17. Home

The chortling sound of water gurgling was the first thing that reached my ears that showed we were nearing my kingdom. I sprinted past Aragorn and passed through the icy blue water that sliced across the glade. Jumping atop the large rock on in front of me, I looked out to the deep blue sky that framed against a range of mountains, which held a green gold forest behind. We continued to sprint on and before long the waiting forest was in front of us; boarding a grassy field. Yet it did not look in its usual manner. Though the trees were stood tall, but the leaves were drooping from the branches. Each leaf, tree and clump of moss seemed to cry out and a voice reached my ears, Where is she? Where is our Queen? Slowly, I moved into the edge of the forest and I allowed my fingertips to grace the bark of the trees. You have returned to us! The rest of the Fellowship quickly followed after me, each looking at the tall and well-shaped trees covered in small clumps of moss. A smile filled my face as the familiar woodland breeze wrapped around me, cloaking me in the familiar scent of my home once more. Hello my daughter, welcome home. The misty voice of my mother filled my head and my smile grew slightly. As I slunk through the hanging leaves of green, I heard Gimli talking to the Hobbits in a not so quiet voice, “Stay close young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell …” Rolling my eyes at him, I called over to them and said, “You forget, Gimli, this ‘Elf-witch’ is my mother; and she, too, does not wish to be called a witch!” “ … and are never seen again!” Gimli continued. A soft continuous thud fell on the leaf covered ground and a smile curled my lips. I raised my hand and a branch curled around my wrist. Promptly, I was pulled up into the air and onto a covered branch above. “Well, here’s one Dwarf she won’t ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a horse and the ears of a fox!” Suddenly, a notched arrow appeared in his face and Gimli stared at it for a moment before saying, “Oh ….” A grin grew on my face as I watched as my companions were circled by a group of my kin with notched bows directed towards each member of the Fellowship. Legolas had also drawn his bow and was trying to point it at as many members of the group as possible. “The Dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark!” A familiar voice called. A blond Ellon who I knew very well pushed his way through the crowd and looked over the Fellowship with eyes that were not amused. Quietly, Gimli growled deep in his throat as I was slowly lowered to the ground once more. I pressed my back against the tree, folded my arms across my chest and placed my right foot on the base of the tree trunk. “Is this really how you treat our guests, Haldir, or are you just annoyed that I am not here?” I called. A silence filled the forest as the guards turned to face me, dropped into a bow and pulled my companions to the ground with them; their bows still drawn. “It is wonderful to see you, my Lady!” “My Lady?” I laughed slowly, “You only call me that if you are angry, you do not even talk to me in such a way when my Mother is present!” Haldir smirked at me but I kept my lips firmly pressed into a straight line. But not for very long. Soon I was not able to hold back my laughter and I sprinted towards him, through the path which had already been made for me. I collided with his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He spun me around as I giggled into his shoulder. Eventually he let me down and I quickly pecked him on the cheek. “It is magnificent to have you with us once more, Authiel. I should have known you were back, the trees have a renewed life in then and they are singing once more; something which only happens when you return.” I smiled at him as he held me at arm’s length. “You are fair to kind for your own good, Haldir.” Looking around, I realised that the rest of the Guards of the Marsh still had their weapons locked on the rest of the Fellowship. “Lower your bows, these Gentlemen mean no harm to our kin,” I explained. “Yes, my Lady!” Slowly, they did as they were ordered and the Hobbits were no longer clumping together with fear ridden expressions. “May I?” Haldir asked, holding out his arm. “You may,” I replied, taking his arm. “Follow us!” I called with a smile, “And stay in front of the Guards of the Marsh at all times.” With elegance and grace, we strode through the darkening forest. Myself and Haldir in the lead, the remainder of the Fellowship behind us with the Guards of the Marsh bringing up the rear. After sometime we came to a stop on a platform amongst the rustling foliage; the wind whistling around us in warm flushes of air as we stood. “Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion,” Haldir said with a slight bow. [Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.] “Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien!” Legolas replied. [Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien!] Haldir glanced across the group and his eyes fell on Aragorn. “A, Aragorn in Dúnedain, istannen le ammen,” He brought his hand up to his heart and held it out to him. [Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.] “Haldir!” “So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves, speak words we can all understand!” Gimli growled, catching Haldir’s attention. “We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days.” Not wishing for a new war to break out, I gently placed a hand on his broad forearms; trying to calm him down. “And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqui ai durugnul!” [I spit upon your grave!] I rolled my eyes at Gimli and let out an annoyed sigh, but I was barely able to hold back the grin that was desperately trying to be plastered across my face. Aragorn grabbed Gimli’s shoulder and looked at him with disgust, “That was not so courteous!” Haldir glanced at Frodo and his gaze lingered on the Ring which could just be seen beneath the tie of his cloak. Slowly he turned to face me, “You bring great evil with you, Authiel.” I nodded my head gradually, slightly fearful for what he answer was to be. “You can go no further!” Shock filled my eyes, and I dropped my hand from his arm in disgust. “Haldir, andelu I ven. Henio, boe ammen veriad lîn!” I whispered, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. [Haldir, the road is dangerous. Please, we need your protection!] He looked at me once before walking away, not giving me a reply. “Haldir!” I called after him calmly, not allowing my true emotion to be revealed, “Who is to rule over you next? Who is standing in front of you with a group of people who have suffered a great lose? Who is one of your greatest allies? Who … who …” But I was unable to finish for a familiar sense of dizziness washed over men and a new seen became visible to me … On an icy peak, I watch the Balrog falling down the mountainside. Gandalf falls down and slowly closes his eyes. Death takes him as his nose bleeds; blood trickling down his face. A bright light flashes and Gandalf vanishes. My eyes grow wide in shock. Another light flashes and Gandalf’s body reappears. The wound at his nose is healed and he lies in the snow as naked as the day of his birth. Then, Gandalf takes a gasping breath of air. A blast of air painfully crashed into my lungs and I rolled to the side as I pulled my hands up to my throbbing temples. “Valar!” I groaned as I massaged them, “Why is it that every time my visions are more frequent. I feel as if I have been the victim of a Mûmakil stampede.” Slowly, and rather painfully might I add, I sat up and looked at the crowd of people that had gathered around me; each with worried expressions covering their faces. All these people were members of the Guards of the Marsh, Haldir and the rest of the Fellowship had grown used to my ‘moments’ so they were all still in the places which they had previously been in. “Are you alright, my Lady?” “Are you hurt?” “Do you need anything, ma’am?” Thousands upon thousands of questions had been thrown my way and I soon had grown tired of it. I raised my hand and they were all promptly silenced them. The Ellon to my right took my hand in his and helped me to my feet. Courtesy, I nodded my thanks to him before I turned and found myself face to face with Haldir; well truly it was face to chest. I looked up at him and softly smiled at him, but the concerned look on his face would not break. “How many visions have you been gifted with since you left here?” He asked. “Of the ones that still linger in the visible folds of my mind, that was my …”I paused, raking through my brain as I did my best to remember, “… my seventh!” “Seventh?!” He said, his eyes growing wide. “Yes.” “What was it on?” “I … dare not say, unless I am in my Mother’s company!” Haldir raised his eyebrows at me and slowly shook his head at the emotions that were festering inside of him. “Please Haldir …” I whispered, a slight pout falling on my lips. He opened his mouth, about to say something to me, but he hastily stopped. His eyes turned blank and he stared plainly ahead of him for a moment, blinking several times before he gave a slight nod and turned to face the rest of the Fellowship. Looking none too happy, he said, “You will follow me.” Before we continued to walk, Haldir gestured for me to take his arm and I did so whilst a voice filled my head, You are welcome, my Child. The cavern of Elves lead us along the ridge and through the familiar golden woods. We came to a halt at the end of a high ridge. Bellow us, behind the mists and under the gleaming setting sun, a great glade of trees rose over the rest of the world, green and gold, rays of light drifted from the branches of the trees. “Caras Galadhon …” Haldir fondly said, “ … heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.” It took some time, but eventually we arrived at Caras Galadhon and we climbed a winding way among the great tree trunks, which I knew so well, as the last of the evenings light trickled through the tree trunks. We ascended up a path until night finally did fall and in the blue glow of the moonlit night we climbed up a twisting stair around the trunk of a tree; past glimmering lights of fair silver and blessed blue. Far above us, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree branches looked and as we passed numerous passages, the fair palace which I fondly called home came into view; lit with silvery lights that reminded me of the stars in the heavens. A curving walkway led us up a low stairway to an archway; three-pronged leaves of gold were scattered across the ground. I was not fazed by the scenery, it is my home after all and although I know it is beautiful I have grown used to it. The rest of the Fellowship, however, were staring at the scenery in awe. Slowly, my company gathered in an archway and Haldir released our interlinked arms so that he could step one side. A bright light filled the top of the stairway and slowly a Lord and Lady descended the stair, basked in the pure light, hand in hand. The light diminished quickly and my gaze fell on my parents. Galadriel’s gaze fell on me and she smiled fondly at me. “Lellig!” She said in her soothing voice, holding her arms out to me. [My daughter!] Approaching them, I dipped into a curtsy before I stepped into her warming embrace. “Naneth!” I whispered fondly. [Mother!] I stepped out of her arms and faced Celeborn who was smiling at me warmly. “Henig!” He whispered as I stepped into his arms. [My child!] “Adar!” I replied as he placed a kiss upon my head. [Father!] Once our reunion was complete, I took my place between them and allowed the meeting to continue. “The Enemy knows you are here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him … I can no longer see him from a far …” Celeborn said. “Gandalf the Grey did not pass the boarders of this land,” Galadriel said, sorrow filled her voice as she continued, “He has fallen into shadow …” Promptly, I dropped my gaze as tears began to moisten my cheeks; I did not wish for the others to see my sorrow. “He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria,” Legolas explained when no one else volunteered to speak up. From my side, I picked up the Celeborn’s almost silent, sudden intake of breath. His sorrow and surprise was evident to me. “Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose,” Galadriel paused as her gaze fell upon Gimli, whose head was bowed in sorrow. “Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glôin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is mingled with grief.” Gimli looked up at her when she spoke to him and Boromir began to weep when her gaze fell on him. “What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost.” “The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail; to the ruin of all. Yet, hope remains whilst the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace.” Bowing my head to my Mother and Father, I watched as they began to ascend the stairway once again that led to the private quarters of our hearth. Just before she disappeared from view, Galadriel looked down at us and fondly smiled at me. Her voice filled my head, whispering through the very folds of my mind, as I slowly turned to face my companions, Once your companions have departed, come to our chamber for we have much to discuss, Henig. [My child.]


	18. Truth

“Haldir, I said, turning to face the Marsh Warden, “Take these Gentlemen to the bathhouses, make sure they have a set of some freshly clean clothing and then find them somewhere to stay for the evening; I think the Oak will do!”  
“Of course!”  
“Thank you,” I said with a smile.   
“Aren’t you coming with us?” Pippin asked, sadly looking up at me.  
“My Mother and Father wish to speak to me, and I too am going to take this as an opportunity to bath. I will be along shortly.”  
I smile played across my lips as I looked affectionately at the sweet Hobbit. I bowed my head to my companions before I turned and began to gracefully ascend the stairs. My shoulder dipped slightly and I felt a pair of sharp talons grip my clothing tightly. From the corner of my eye, I saw an abundance of redy-brown feathers and Pelior’s piercing black eyes were staring at me . With my opposite hand I gently stroked the top of her head. She loudly chirped in my ear and my sorrow seemed to vanish as she quietly sang to me.   
“I am glad to see you made it here safe and sound, Mellon nin.”  
[My friend]   
She continued to chirp down my ear and I could not stop myself from giggling at the sound. Due to this, I had not realised that I was stood before the entrance to the Lord and Lady’s chambers.   
Hastily, I tried my best to fix the crumpled clothing that hung over my tired body with dirt and dried blood covering it. I knew my face was probably smeared with blood and my hair more than likely looked like a traveling rats nest; but there was nought that I could do at this present time. I knocked, three times, on the door before I carefully pushed it open.   
Celeborn and Galadriel were both sat in a secluded area in a large throne like chair which was able to fit them both smugly in its keep whilst they basked in the moonlight.   
“You wished to see me,” I called to them; breaking the silence of the room.   
Galadriel looked over at me and smiled kindly in my direction. Gracefully, she tapped the seat to her side before beckoning me over. With a smile, I approached them. Pelior jumped from my shoulder and onto my waiting hand as I slipped into my seat with my legs curled into my chest. Gently, I tickled her in the gap between her beak and chin, just after the conjoining gap of the beak, as Celeborn cleared his throat.  
“You have been through much in these past few months since you left our keep. I know that you do not wish for us to talk to you about such things but we must know the truth.”  
“I have seen glimpses from the memories of your companions but I must know it as you do,” Galadriel continued, “Your memory is complete. Everything that you see you remember. Even I do not have such a gift as that. Please use this gift for us and explain the details of your journey up to the present.”  
A sigh slipped from my lips and I ran my fingers through my hair in defeat.   
“As you wish, but I find it more of a curse than a gift.”  
“I know,” Galadriel replied, understanding the pain that riddled through me with every breath and every beat of my ever caring heart, “But we should use it to our advantage.”  
Reluctantly, I nodded my head. I took a deep breath and them began to recount my tale.  
“It began once we departed from Imladris …”  
[Rivendell …]  
An hour and a half later, I was finally able to relax. I fell back into my seat and let out a sigh of relief. As usual, Celeborn and Galadriel were excellent listeners. Not once did they interrupt me or make some complaint towards our actions.   
In fact, they sat in complete silence.   
When I was finished, my cheeks were slightly damp and water dripped from their resting place on my delicate eyelashes. They said nothing for some time, and it was Pelior who dared to break the silence by singing once more. Galadriel smiled at her sweet actions before she said in her airy voice,  
“This has been hard for you, I know. So we shall not ask any more for you at this hour. Go and change. Relax. I shall visit you soon.”  
“Very well!”  
I rose from my seat, with Pelior still on my hand, and quickly curtsied to them before I took my leave.   
Gracefully I walked out and practically glided across the room as I made my way to my chamber. I took several minutes but soon I was in my room for the first time in several months. It was wonderful to be back.   
Several rooms were connected by large open archways. The first was a quant entrance hall with an area that could hold a range of coats of different sizes, several different weapons and at least one thousand pairs of shoes. The next room led an extremely large open plan sitting room with a fireplace that spread proudly across the whole of the largest wall. Several other archways led off from that room. One led to a wet room. Another led to a large library. A third led to a dressing room. The forth was a large walk-in wardrobe. Another was a soothing spa that naturally filtered fresh water into a pure spring. The sixth led to my beautiful bedroom with the largest bed that I had ever seen. The final led to a balcony which spread across the final edge of the huge tree which my room was built in to, looking across the mass of my kingdom.   
As soon as the door has swung shut behind me and Pelior had soared out of the window. I walked through my chambers whilst removing my dirty clothing as I went. Leaving a pile of strewn clothing throughout my chambers. The only thing that I did not though to the town in distaste were Ori’s mittens which I carefully placed on the dresser with tentative emotions. I stepped into the boiling spring that was shimmering away in one of the conjoined rooms.   
Slowly, I lowered myself into the soothing water and instantly a great wave of sorrow left me. The more I disappeared under the water, the more I was able to relax. Since the water was always flowing, the muck and grime that slipped from my skin with ease flowed to the earth below. Taking a gulp of air, I submerged myself completely in the water and roughly scrubbed my scalp in order to id my hair from the horrors of Moria. When I remerged, gasping for air, I poured a mixture of scented oil into my palm and carefully smothered it over my damp hair. Once I had massaged my scale so much that the oil was completely lathered, I dropped my head back into the water and gently rubbed the suds out of my hair. Then, I spread some more across pruning skin. After I had allowed it to settle for a few minutes, I carefully scrapped it off with a piece of slate. Soon my skin was freshly exfoliated and scented like a midsummer eve. Gracefully, I climbed out of the water and my skin prickled form the cold air that slammed into my naked fresh. Quickly, I pulled a fluffy towel around me, covering my bare chest. I made my way out of the room and sat on the edge of my finely decorated bed. I took the hand towel which had been folded on my bed (waiting for me) and slowly curled it around my dripping hair. After that, I dabbed my skin dry with care before I slipped on my under garments. Once my underskirts were tightly clinging to my now dry skin, I slowly began to towel dry my hair as I quietly hummed under my breath.   
A light knock sounded on my door, and for a minute I was shocked that there was someone who wished to have me in their company; especially at this time in the evening. I was so shocked that I did not realise that I had not replied.   
“Come in!” I called.   
Quietly, the door opened and Galadriel strode into the room; something hidden behind her back.   
“I see you are refreshed,” She said as she sat beside me.  
“Yes, it is nice to be among my people once more. I feel that I can finally relax; I am not constantly on the edge at all times.”  
“I am glad , but there is something which I must tell you.”  
“Then speak away!”  
“You can continue to dress whilst I speak if you wish!”  
“Of course.”  
I shifted my weight slightly and continued to dab my hair dry; taking tentative care with each individual curl.  
“There are some things which we have not told you, some things which we have purposely hidden from you,” Galadriel began, “We have lied to you about certain things, kept the truth hidden from you for many years. This will be hard for you to hear, but you must hear it.   
For many years we have kept this secret to keep you safe from the harm which many would wish upon you.  
Your Father and I met in the summer of the 52nd year of the First Age. A few years later, we were wed. Yet for a time we felt that we were cursed; no matter how long hard we tried, I was unable to conceive. However, after one hundred and fifty years a miracle occurred. On the midsummer eve of that year, I gave birth to a pure child who radiated unnatural beauty and awesome power. She was prophesied to be the future ruler of all our kin and to hold powers that the Valar would personally gift her; but only when she is ready. She would be a great warrior who would have many famous allies at her side in many battles.  
I gave her a name which meant Battle Maiden. I named her Authiel.”  
A gasp slipped from my lips as I stared at the fair lady in disbelief.   
“But Naneth, that is impossible. Celebrían was born first, not I; we are separated by five hundred years.”  
Lightly, Galadriel laughed. She smiled fondly at me and said,   
“Yes, you may have been parted by five hundred years but you were born first. She knew this. We told her the truth long ago so that she would not turn bitter when it was announced that it would be you, not she, who ruled in our stead.”   
“The why not tell me?”  
“To protect you!”  
Curiously, I looked at her whilst I allowed my hands to heat up and slowly dry my tresses; an eyebrow raised to her.  
“I doubt that you will remember the events which I am about to speak to you of, even though you were present at the time. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. But, originally four were meant to have been crafted for our kin. However, things swiftly changed.   
You were in the room with us during the forging. You wished to be able to witness it first hand; not hear it in the altered tales that would follow shortly afterwards.   
Do you remember this?”  
“Yes … and no. It is strange. Normally, I would remember everything that I would remember everything that I witness but I can find little recollection of these events. Yet as you speak, it is all coming back to me; as if there was an invisible barrier in place that could only be broken by your words. How is that possible?”  
Galadriel kindly smiled at me before she continued; ignoring my question.  
“Each Ring, when forged, was given to the one who would bear it. Yet, just as the molten metal was about to be poured into the final mould, as it dangled in mid-air. The lights dimmed and the fire was blown out by a gigantic gust of sudden wind.”  
Shocked, I dropped my slightly heated hands and turned to face her. I crossed and leant forward slightly, feeling like an excited child as my eyes widened in wonder.   
“The molten metal hovered in mid-air and we watched as the wind captured it in its grasp. Hastily it formed a miniature tornado. A wide birth was made as we pressed ourselves against the walls of the chamber to avoid the worst of the danger.   
We were unable to do anything as it neared you and I watched as this whirl wind of air and molten liquid swept towards you. It collided with your chest; between your breasts.”  
A gasp slipped from my lips and I looked at her with widened eyes.  
“My scar!” I muttered.  
“Indeed. The magic that lay in the molten metal now lingered in side you. You are the Forth Ring. You control the power of the earth!”  
“Is that why the forces of nature speak to me?”   
“Yes, you are a Queen in their eyes.”  
A smile curled my cheeks and I laughed in relief,  
“That explains a lot.”  
“Indeed it does!”  
Carefully I brushed my now dried hair so that my curls were neatly swirling down my back Once I was sure that it neatly swirled down my back. Once I was sure that it looked acceptable, I rose and moved away from my bed.   
“I think I should go see to my company, they must be wondering why I have been absent for so long.”  
“That does seem wise, but I would advise you not to go when you are dressed like that!”  
I chuckled slightly when I remembered that I was still only in my underskirts.   
“Yes, I doubt that such attire would be appropriate.”  
“What are you going to wear?”  
I paused. Frowning slightly, I admitted,  
“I have no idea!”  
Slowly, Galadriel rose. She turned her back to me and said,  
“Close thine eyes and extend thy arms.”  
Without a word of disagreement to her words, staying perfectly still. I stood blindly and listened to her quiet movements, trying to make out what she was doing. I felt my arms dips slightly as something was lain across them, and I felt the soft texture of a piece of delicate fabric tickle my skin.   
“Open,” Galadriel whispered from my side.  
Quickly, I did as I was told and allowed my eyes to slowly open. In my arms, a beautiful dress lay; far more beautiful than any others that I owned. Galadriel chuckled at my actions and said,  
“Go and try it on!”  
With an excited nod of my head, I hurried across the room and swiftly placed the dress on.  
“Will you tie it for me?” I called when I realised that I would be unable to reach the tying chords at my back.   
“Of course!”  
Slowly, I walked from behind the changing screen. I turned my back and allowed her to carefully tighten the dress chords. Once it was done, she asked,  
“Will you turn around for me and let me see your beauty?”  
Shyly, I nodded and turned to face her; my head bent in embarrassment at her words.   
A gasp slipped from her lips and fondly she whispered,  
“You look much more beautiful than I did in that gown!”  
“This was yours?” I asked, astounded.  
“Yes, in the days when I still dwelled in my Father’s castle. It never did look right upon me; I cannot say the same for you though.”  
Shyly, I laughed in disbelief.  
“If you do not believe me then take a look for yourself.”  
Slowly, I moved in front of the mirror and gasped at the sight that greeted me.   
The main part of the gown was a stunning forest green colour that was teamed with a truly beautiful embroidered bodice with a wonderful design of gold, green and black flecks embedded into it. A gold braid decorated the dipping neckline. The sleeves were semi fitted to the top section with a band of golden braids and then further defined by the wide, bell bottom openings that trickled past my fingers.   
The front and back revealed the corset lacing ad the golden thongs, that boldly stood out against the green, were tied just beneath my breasts, pushing them up in a defining way and showed off my curves.  
I looked beautiful.  
Galadriel lifted my hair up slightly, moving it out of the way before she tied a gold necklace with a drooping emerald around my bare neck and my circlet atop my brow.   
“Your beauty is unequalled to any I have laid eyes upon in all my long years, Henig. Go now to your companions, I expect that they are missing you and worry for your wellbeing.”  
With a curtsy to her, I swiftly turned and left the room; eager to see my company once more.   
Later, on the ground once more, I walked under the misty twilight to the place which I knew to hold my friends. In the trees above me, a group of Elves were singing a lament for Gandalf.  
“A Olónin i yaresse   
Mentaner i numeherui  
Tirien i rómenóri …

Melme nóren sina  
Núra ala  
Eāro …”

[Olórin who once was  
Sent by the Lords of the West  
To guard the Lands of the East …

Our love for this land  
Is deeper than the depths of the sea …]  
“Maiaron i Olosaila,  
Manan elye etevane  
Nórie i malanelye?

Lifrin nairelma  
Uliume nucuvalme  
Navva i nauva.”

[Wisest of all Maiar,  
What drove you to leave  
That which you loved?

Yet we cast all away  
Rather that submit  
What should be said.]  
As I approached the area which I knew to hold the Fellowship, I heard Sam reciting,  
“The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green.  
Or after thunder … silver showers …  
Come falling like a rain of flowers!”  
I smiled softly when I realised that his poem spoke of Gandalf’s famous fireworks.  
“Ú - reniathaeh  
I amar galen   
I reniadin ne mâr, nuithannen.”

[No more will you wander   
The green fields of this earth  
Your journey has ended in darkness.]  
“That was beautiful Sam, you truly have a way with words,” I called as I entered the light of the camp.  
All eyes fell on me, and I heard several people gasp at my appearance; causing me to blush deeply.   
“Authiel!” Pippin called in joy.  
I dropped to my knees just as he, and Merry, charged towards me. I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them into a tight hug as they giggled loudly at my actions.   
“Have you been behaving yourselves?” I asked in an almost mocking tone.  
“Yes ma’am!” They cheekily replied.   
Chuckling, I pulled away and smiled down at them as they re-joined the other Hobbits.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut short. For that was when the loud, menacing growl filled the air.


	19. The Warg

Gimli, who had previously been sleeping, awoke with a shocked snort. He looked around the group with lazy eyes and grumbled slightly at the scared expressions on their faces. That was when he heard the second growl. All sleepiness dropped from his eyes in an instant and they widened with fear.  
“I thought you said this place was safe, lassie!” He whispered, fear riddling his words.  
Everyone scrambled about, trying to find a weapon to attack the growling beast with. All, that is, expect me. I stayed exactly where I was. Sat on the ground with my skirts circling me and a slight curl to the corner of my lips whilst I looked ahead.   
Out of the shadows of the everlasting forest, a beast with short, dark brown fur stepped slowly towards us. It stood at about five feet from the ground to the shoulder and seven feet in length from snout to hide. Its head had a short muzzle full of large fangs, small eyes were set to the side and ears at the back of the skull. The muscular forelegs appeared shorter than they actually were due to the coarse fur that densely covered its body.  
This creature was a famous wolf-like beast; a Gundabad Warg.  
The Warg slowly stalked forwards. Its sharp eyes resting on me and only me. It completely ignored the others who were shouting menacing threats at it. It seemed that it only had eyes for me. If the others had spread their attention more wisely, they would have seen the grin that plastered my rosy cheeks.   
Suddenly, the Warg leapt forwards. Its eyes fixed on mine as it dodged the people who were trying to attack it. In a single leap, the beast had me pinned against the floor; its huge paws resting either side of my chest as it stared deep into my eyes, growling. It snarled at me and revealed its large, yellowing fangs that stood at different angles.   
I knew what was about to come, but the Fellowship did not.   
For them, the unexpected happened. Suddenly, the Warg was no longer growling. Instead, its tail was wagging furiously from side to side as its cat-like tongue scrapped roughly against my cheeks whilst it licked my face. I was soon giggling uncontrollably as I attempted to push him off of me.  
“Bay!” I screamed among giggles, “Get off, Bay! I mean it! Beinion {bay-nee-on} get off!”  
Finally he did as I ordered and he allowed me to sit up; but not before he promptly lay across my outstretched legs, forbidding me from moving. I softly laughed at his actions and carefully entwined my fingers in his thick fur whilst my other hand petted him atop his head.   
“Why is there a Warg in your lap?” Boromir demanded, spitting his words out in disgust at the creature in my lap.  
I ignored him, something which I was becoming a regular custom of late, and looked down at Bay.  
“Have you been, Bay? Have you been behaving yourself?”  
He looked up at me and his voice filled my head.  
Alright, I suppose. And as good as I can be when I’m alone all the time.  
“You are not alone all the time!”  
I am!  
“No you are not!”  
Am!  
“You are not!”  
But I …  
“Do not start a sentence with ‘but’!”  
Sorry …  
“As you should be!”  
I paused as a smell filled my nose. A pungent odour was wafted towards me by the slight breeze from Bay’s fur.  
“Have you been in the River again?”   
Maybe …  
“Bay!” I sighed.   
Sorry …  
“As you should be. That means that I am going to have to make time in my extremely busy schedule to give you a bath; and I am already far too busy as it is. It is a daunting task that will rid me of several hours that I will need to be able to help my kin prepare for my departure that will inevitably occur in the next few days. Actually, I might have Arania do the task for me.”  
No, anything but that. She is mean. She pulls at my fur!  
“Well, that is what you deserve. You know the consequences if you break the rules and you deliberately did what you should not. You chose to go into the River and such actions need to suffer a consequence of the correct degree. A bath from Arania is exactly what you deserve.”  
But …  
“No buts, Bay!”  
Authiel please!  
“There is nothing that I can do, Bay. You had the choice of your actions and you made an illegal chose. You know that!”  
You are horrible.   
“I am not, I am only doing what is best for you!”  
But …  
“I will not discuss this further!”  
Authiel!  
“You heard my words, Bay. I will not discuss this further with you. Tomorrow you shall bathe and that is that!”  
I hate you  
I rolled my eyes at his grumbling tone as he dropped his head back on his paws and refused to look up at me.  
“Love you too!”  
He let out a huff of angered air and then growl quietly to himself as he continued to ignore me.   
“Good boy!” I whispered as I grinned at his petty ways before placing a kiss upon his head.  
“What just happened?” Pippin asked, sounding more confused than normal.


	20. Farewell to Lorien

The morning mist lay heavy along the river which stood at our feet. Bare-branched trees arched through the fog, stray beams of light fell onto the cold-blue waters. An elegant ship was floating on the river, carved to the likeness of a swan, and Galadriel silently stood upon it; dressed completely in white.   
We were stood in a line facing another group, completely made up of Elves, and I was stood in the centre facing Celeborn. He fastened a cloak around my neck with the clasp made up of a green, silver-veined leaf brooch.   
“Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes,” Celeborn explained.  
Around us, the Elves prepared our boats so that they were ready for our departure. Legolas helped by placing the parcels full of Lembas bread that the Galadhrim had provided for us into the different boats.   
Celeborn took my arm and led me partly away from the group. As I walked past Legolas, he looked up and stared me in the eye long enough for him to send me a cheeky wink.  
“Your feelings for the Prince?” Celeborn asked when we were some distance from the group and he noticed the flush colour to my cheeks.   
“They grow each day. The longer we are apart, the more I want him by my side. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.”  
He smiled kindly at my words and looked at me with sparkling eyes,  
“I felt the same way about your Naneth. The first time I laid eyes upon her, I knew that we were meant to be together.”  
He paused as his eyes ran over my body and he looked at me, not amused,  
“Then again, I am surprised that that anyone of your companions can keep their eyes off of you, considering your attire.”  
My blush resurfaced at his words and I shyly dropped my gaze allowing it to wander across my appearance. A black, underbust corset defined my breasts which were slightly hidden beneath the white, short sleeved top that clung to my bare flesh. The leather corset was adorned with harness quality straps and brass buckles. It was fitted to a short, black skirt which showed a large amount of flesh due to the length and the long slit that ran up my right thigh. In order to keep my dignity, a pair of leather short hid anything that could falter my purity.   
On my feet sat my usual boots and my multiple weapons adorned my body; some hidden, others visible.   
“It does its job when I am in battle. Distracts my enemies.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Did you need something Adar, or can I go back to my companions?” I asked.   
“I still need to talk to you. You Naneth and I have a gift for you.”  
“But, the gifting ceremony is will be soon, why not wait till then?”   
“It is … unwise …”  
“I see …”  
“You have been told the truth about the Forth Ring, have you not?”  
I nodded my head, not wanting to interrupt him.   
“It seems that once you are able to control your powers, you will be the mistress of all the Elven Rings. So, this is our gift to you.”  
Slowly, he extended his hand to me and uncurled his fingers from around his clasped palm. In the centre sat a ring unlike any which I had seen in my life. Although it was the same colour as several rings which I had seen in my life, a white gold, it had a large amount of jewels glittering lightly under the surface. I was unlike anything that I had ever seen. On the inside of the band, swirling writing was visible in crystallised gems,  
Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the Sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,   
One for the Dark Lord on his dark thrown  
In the land of Mordor where shadows lie.   
“This is all three Rings as one.”  
“How is that possible?” I gasped, “Mithrandir had one of the Rings when he … he died.”  
“No, he did not. Before you departed from Imladris, he gave it to Elrond for safekeeping. He brought it with him when he visited us a few months ago.”  
Carefully, he slid it onto my index finger and said,  
“The Ring is yours now, and when the Valar decide you are ready for you complete gifts then you will be able to use it.”  
With a smile, I placed a tender kiss upon his cheek and moved back to the Fellowship who were standing back in a line once more.   
Galadriel had stepped out of her swan-like boat and was stood at the opposite end of the line, in front of Legolas.   
“My gift for you, Legolas. Is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skills of our woodland kin.”  
I watched as he stretched the bow string, testing it. Awe filling his eyes. Galadriel smiled at him before turning to Merry and Pippin,  
“These are the Daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage.  
“And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain.”  
“Thank you, my Lady,” He said, but I caught him glancing at the Blades that Merry and Pippin were examining. Hopefully, he looked up and said, “Have your run out of those nice, shiny daggers?”  
I quietly giggled at his words whilst Galadriel, a kind smile on her fair face, turned to the next member of the Fellowship in the line. Gimli diverted his gaze downwards as she spoke, her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues, whites and greens of the forest.   
“And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?”  
“Nothing,” He grumbled.   
Just as I was about to scold him, a sudden change came over him and he looked up.  
“Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth.”  
Galadriel softly laughed at his words and smiled at the Dwarf who turned away, embarrassed. Then stopped. He faced her again and mumbled,   
“Actually, there was one thing – ah, arg, that’s quite impossible … Stupid to ask …”  
He beckoned her to is height and whispered something into her ear. She smiled kindly at him before she placed something into his hand.   
“What gift can I bestow upon you, Lellig?”  
“There is nothing that you can give me, Naneth. You have given me far too much.”  
“I think that there is one thing which I can give you which you will be grateful for.”  
“What would that be?”  
“Permission!”  
My hand clamped over my mouth and my eyes widened at her words.   
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, we have spoken and it has been decided that this is the best time!”  
A quiet squeal escaped from my lips and it took all my power to not starting jumping and spinning around with joy.  
“Thank you, Naneth!” I whispered as I embraced her.   
“You should thank your Adar, and his as well.”  
“He agreed?”  
“Indeed he did,” Galadriel laughed at the look on my face, “I think you should complete the trade now, in front of your people, or people may think that you have eloped.”  
“What do you mean by the trade?” Pippin asked.   
“It is the name of the process when two Elves give one another their Love Ring.”  
“What’s a love ring?”  
“This,” I told him as I extended my right hand, revealing the Ring on my Ring finger, “Is an Elven Love Ring. At birth, an Elf is given their Ring and when they wish to wed the one who ones their heart completely, then they trade their Love Rings to signify the completion of the first stage. The second stage can only take place when the Ellon has proven that he loves his Elleth with all his soul; by protecting her through thick and thin. The second stage is the marriage and the third stage …” I paused, carefully choosing my words, “The third stage is when they become one.”  
Confusion filled his face for a few minutes before he understood and he began to blush uncontrollably, I smiled at his innocence before I looked back to Galadriel.  
“I think it is time to complete the trade.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Step forward … Legolas!”  
A gasp rippled around the group. Besides the other Elves, Aragorn and Frodo were the only people who were unfazed by the announcement.  
“You’re joking?” Boromir snapped, looking at me with disgust ringing in his eyes, venom in words, “You and the little Prince?”  
I rolled my eyes and went to reply to his useless comment, but before I could even utter a word someone else was speaking in my place,  
“It was actually quite obvious,” Frodo said, “You could see it in their looks, words, actions. Anyone who can’t see it is obviously blind!”  
I looked down at him curiously and he smiled up at me before saying,  
“Bilbo told me!”  
“Of course he did,” I replied, shaking my head slightly as I smiled at my old friend’s actions.  
By this point, Legolas was stood in front of me with an outstretched hand. I gingerly took it and he carefully pulled me out of the line, so that I was facing him.   
I looked up at him as he covered my hands with his. Nervously, I smiled up at him and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.  
In unison, we took the other’s Ring off of their finger and as one we spoke lovingly into ach others eyes.   
“One Ring to show our Love,  
One Ring to bind us,   
One Ring to seal our Love,  
And forever to entwine us.”  
On the final line, we slipped the Ring which we had taken from the other onto our Ring finger on our left Ring finger. I went to move away once the Trade was complete but Legolas tenderly placed his hand on my waist. He smiled down at me. Slowly he leant towards me and soon our lips were brushing against each other, softly and with deep, unspoken, love.   
After a few minutes, we pulled away and rested my head onto his shoulder once we had stepped back into the line. Whilst we had been completing the Trade Galadriel had taken Aragorn to the side and had privately spoken to him.   
The final member to our company to be spoken to was Frodo. Galadriel turned to him and handed him a crystallised vessel shaped like a teardrop. It was filled with a clear liquid and a shining light.   
“Farewell, Frodo Baggins, I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out.”  
She then bent down and placed a delicate kiss upon the top of his head.   
The light of the early morning set the leaves of the trees that were sprinkled across the shore on fire with a blazing yellow. The sunlight streamed through the trees, but beneath their great tree trunks the land was still quite dark; casted in a dark blue.   
The others were being loaded into the boats but I still had several goodbyes that I wished to complete before I departed. I had already said my farewells to Celeborn and Galadriel but there were two left who I needed to speak to. One was waiting to the side, a concerned look on his face.   
“Is everything alright, Haldir?” I asked.   
“Be careful out there.”  
“I am always careful!”  
“No, no you’re not,” He chuckled.   
“Yes I am … Okay, maybe not all the time but most of the time I am!”  
He enveloped me into his arms and I buried my head into his shoulder, trying not to let my eyes mist up.   
“Don’t die!” He whispered into my hair.   
I laughed at his comment but I doubt he heard it, for his shoulder was muffled most of the sound. I peeled myself out of his embrace and kindly looked up at him,  
“Do you doubt me that much?” I asked, pouting slightly.   
“No, but still stay safe.”  
“I will, Gwador, I will!”  
[My Brother!]  
I stood on the tips of my toes and placed a tender kiss on his cheek before I moved to where Bay was pouting. Bending down to his height, I scratched him behind the ear but he quickly shook my hand away.  
“What is it, Bay?” I asked.  
You’re leaving me, again.  
“I have to go!”  
Take me with you.  
“You know I can’t do that.”  
Why?  
“You will not be able to fit into the boat!”  
I’ll swim!  
“And then you will have to have another bath.”  
I want to go with you!  
“Only Pelior is to journey with me, you know that.”  
I want to help!  
“And you will. Stay here. Protect out people from the evils of this world. When the time comes when I am in need of out help, then I will call you.”  
Really?  
“Yes, I promise!”  
He let out an excited yelp and before he jumped up and began licking my face and neck. I laughed at his joyful ways before I carefully pushed him down. I tenderly kissed the top of his head and whispered,  
“Namárië. Mellon nin!”  
[Farewell, my friend!]  
“Ready Auth?” Aragorn called.   
“Ready!”  
Slowly, I rose and made my way to where the rest of the Fellowship were stood. The Hobbits were already sat in their boots, as was Gimli. The others were arguing in hushed tones, trying not to be heard but I could still hear them.   
“… She’ll ride with me!” Boromir finished.  
“Talking about me, Boys?” I called.  
“No!” They quickly replied.  
“Deciding which boat I am going to be in?”   
“No!”  
“I thought so,” I muttered.  
Striding past them, I approached the boat that already housed a not amused Gimli. I smiled down at him before looking over my shoulder at Legolas. There was no need for me to say anything to him, all I had to do was bat my eyelashes at him and he was by my side in an instant.  
“Thank you!” I smiled as he took my hand and helped me into the boat.   
Soon I was in the boat and I let out a high pitched whistle as Aragorn and Celeborn privately conversed. A loud cry filled the air. Pelior circled the air above our heads for a few minutes. Suddenly, she dived. Gliding through the air, she past our ears and whipped up the air in a frenzy. When she was done, she dropped onto my shoulder and proudly puffed out her chest.   
After several minutes, Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn made their way to the boats. Thankfully, Legolas climbed into mine and Gimli’s boat; allowing me to let out a sigh of relief.   
The first paddled splashed into the water. We slowly rowed through the River, past the singing Elves on the shore.   
“Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien,  
Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron!  
yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…”

[Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,   
long years numberless as the wings of the trees!  
The long years have passed like swift draughts   
of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars  
tremble in the song of her voice…]  
The sun stretched its rosy fingers over the hills and to my dismay, Caras Galadhon rose far away; into the mists.


	21. The Great River

Slowly, we crawled along the river with our heads sadly hanging as we left Lorien behind us. Just as we were passing her, Galadriel lifted her right arm and bid us away; wishing us luck. Bay stood at her side and even with the great distance that separated us, I could just make out the sound of his quiet of whimpering.   
White Mountains rose starkly beneath the blue skies and green trees. I was leaning against Legolas’ chest; his arm’s wrapped around me as he manoeuvred the paddle through the water. Gimli was sat in front of us, smiling sadly as we continued on our journey.  
“I have taken a worst wound at this parting, having looked on my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it is her gift to me,” Gimli explained, sadly.  
“What was her gift?” Legolas asked.   
“I asked her for one hair off of her golden head. She gave me three.”  
A smile filled my lips and I said,  
“That does sound like her. The Lady of the gifts, same call her.”  
“She is a wonderful Lady,” Gimli whispered with an awe filled voice.   
“Indeed,” Legolas whispered in agreement.   
Darkness began to descend on the river quickly and we stopped to rest on a small island. Legolas, being the proper gentlemen that he is, helped me out of the boar and when I moved to take my bags, he lightly tapped me on the shoulder and shook his head when I curiously looked up at him. I smiled at his kindness and then made my way to a drooping willow that stood hanging and I leant against it the tree; carefully sharpening one of my daggers.   
Legolas sat next to me, his hand on his sword’s hilt which was leaning on his hip. His eyes flickering as he endlessly searched for something. Tenderly, I placed my hand on his arm and removed his strangling grasp from his sword’s hilt.   
“Leave it, we are safe here,” I whispered, gently kissing the back of his hand.   
He smiled as I wriggled my way into his side, my body leaning on his. He lightly kissed my head and whispered,  
“Get some sleep, you need your rest.”  
“You need your rest, not I. You are the one who has been rowing for hours on end and will be doing so tomorrow. Sleep!”  
He went to protest but before he could utter a word, I placed my finger to his lips and whispered,  
“It is safe, sleep.”  
As I relaxed against him, I felt him stir slightly and wrap his arms around me as he drifted into his dream world. But, I knew I was wrong. For a log floated on the rover, disturbing the silvery webs of light which lay across the still water. Small hands clutched it, and the top of its head was just visible over the log’s edge; eyes glinting softly.   
“Gollum …” I whispered.  
A yawn slipped from my lips and I slowly closed my eyes so that soon I too was asleep.  
When daylight trickled back onto our eyelids, we lazily climbed into the boats with yawns fresh on our lips. Tensions lay heavy between Aragorn and Boromir; apparently an argument had arisen between two men of Gondor, and from the looks that Boromir was shooting Aragorn’s way, it was serious.   
Aragorn, meanwhile, had lifted his head and was half-smiling at the sight before his eyes. He tapped Frodo on the shoulder,  
“Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old; my kin!”  
I looked at awe at the towering splendour known as the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved out of the rock, proudly standing out on each side of the Anduin. Two vast quarries lined the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building. Their arms were held aloft, palms facing outwards in a gesture of warning. Solemn and stern were their faces; the silent protectors of their kingdom.   
Slowly, we sailed past the statues and we neared a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rose up in two hilltops crowned with distant ruins. In the centre of the rushing water, a pinnacle of sheer rocks rose from the cascade. As we disembarked on the gravel beach, Boromir looked around with a troubled expression on his face; fighting an inner conflict within himself.   
“We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North!” Aragorn explained as we set up camp.  
“Oh, yes?!” Gimli asked,” It’s just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor shark rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!”  
I rolled my eyes at his words and dropped my hand to my waist as Pippin looked up; alarmed.   
“That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf,” Aragorn replied.   
“Recover my …..?! Phrrrr …..”  
“We should leave now,” Legolas whispered to Aragorn.  
“No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.”  
“It is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near … I can feel it.”  
“As can I!” I added.  
Gradually, my gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst the thick needles.  
“No Dwarf need to recover strength!” Gimli grumbled in anger. Breaking the silence that had fallen. He turned to Pippin and said, “Take no heed to that young Hobbit.”  
The sound of something crashing on the ground filled my ears and I bolted around in order to detect the sound; my eyes wide in alarm. To my relief, it was only Merry and he had dropped the cluster of firewood bundled in his arms which he had collected. Looking around, he said,  
“Where’s Frodo?”   
Sam, who had been half-dozing in the corner, roused with a start and fearfully looked around the camp. My gaze flickered through the surrounding trees before it halted on a Gondorian shield that lay abandoned among the owners baggage. My heart froze in fear.  
“Boromir!” I whispered with wide eyes.   
All eyes fell on me in shock, and I took a deep breath before I continued,  
“He is going to take the Ring from Frodo!”


	22. The Hobbits and I

Everyone fell silent at my words, and their breaths hitched in their throats. I stared at Boromir’s shield for a moment longer before I cleared my throat and broke the silence,  
“Go, find them. I will look after the Hobbits. Someone needs to find them before it is too late.”  
Aragorn looked at me for a second before nodding, grabbing his sword and running off into the woods.   
“Auth-” Legolas began.  
Swiftly, I silenced him by holding a finger to his lips and saying,  
“There is no time for arguments. You must find Frodo and Boromir before something bad happens, and something is going to happen; I can feel it in my very soul.”  
“But …”  
“Go! Both of you. I will be fine here!”  
Reluctantly, Legolas did as he was told and gradually walked away with Gimli at his heels; an arrow readily notched in his bow.   
“What are we going to do now?” Pippin wondered.  
“We wait and be patient!” I replied.   
Pippin sighed and dropped before he dropped down and began to simultaneously play with a stich that lay on the ground; carving a pattern into the gravelled beach. Merry leant against a tree and stood with his eyes closed; listening. Whilst Sam passed beside the crackling fire, his hands nervously clasped together as he fingers fumbled over one another. I stood near the water, my back to them, as I scanned the area. From somewhere nearby I could just make out the sound of dozens of pairs of feet pounding the moist earth. Unfortunately, I could not decipher where it was coming from; the pounding water that rocketed through the air made it impossible for me to tell.  
“Authiel, can you sing?” Pippin asked.  
Gradually, I made my way over to the dwindling fire and carefully stoked the dying flames with a nearby stick before replying,  
“Of course I can, all Elves are musically, or artistically, gifted. If you are not then you are not classed as a true Elf.”  
“Will you sing for us?”  
“I should not, it is risky. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. If they heard me …”  
“Please?” Pippin begged.  
“I should not i….”  
“Please!”  
“But ...”  
Please, please, please!!!”  
“Fine!” I dramatically sighed.  
I sent him a slight glare before I sucked in a breath and quietly began to sing to the small audience of three,  
May it be  
An evening star  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be   
When darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home.

Mornië utúlië   
[Darkness has come]  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië  
[Darkness has fallen]  
A promise lives within you now.

May it be   
the shadow's call  
Will fly away.  
May it be   
you journey on  
To light the day.  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun.

Mornië utúlië   
[Darkness has come]   
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië   
[Darkness has fallen]   
A promise lives within you now  
A promise lives within you now.

My voice faded away and I felt the familiar tugging feeling and the light headed sensation slam into me. Before I could even open my mouth to utter a word of warning, the scene before me changed …

Plumes of dark smoke hung thickly in the air and Orthanc tower menacingly out above the fearsome clouds of smoke. Saruman stood next to a giant Orc, which looked slightly different to the others, still clad in his white robes; robes which he did not deserve.   
“Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers.. Tortured and mutilated …”  
The ghastly creature to his side growled quietly at his words.  
“… a ruined and terrible form of life. And now … perfected. My fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve?”  
“Saruman!” The Uruk-Hai growled.   
The Uruk-Hai were fitted into jagged armour and were given weapons. They received white handprints on their head and faces; signifying they were a part of Saruman’s bloodthirsty army.   
They assembled before him in a great cavern beneath his high balcony.   
“Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!” Saruman ordered.   
The Uruk-Hai leader stood at Saruman’s side on the balcony and quietly Saruman ordered,  
“One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. The She-Elf too. Kill the others!”   
With a bloodcurdling roar, the Uruk-Hai troop left Isengard in a long column, heading in the direction of the Great River …

The usual, skull-splitting headache gripped me in its claw like grip that forbid itself from leaving me. I found that I was lying on the gravel beach, my chest to the sky and my head dangerously close to the flames.   
“You okay, Authiel?” Merry called.  
“Uh-huh!” I replied in a painful grumble.  
Slowly, I sat up and stretched my aching muscles. I looked around and fear filled my eyes when I realised someone was missing.  
“Where’s Sam?” I asked the duo.  
They looked at each other; shocked.   
“Where’s Sam?” I demanded.  
“I don’t know,” Pippin stated.  
“He must have slipped away at some point when we were distracted!” Merry added.  
“He’s gone to find Frodo!” I whispered in shock.  
“What are you going to do?” Pippin asked.  
“I have to find him before it is too …”  
A loud, Orc horn blasted through the air; interrupting me.  
“ … late!” I finished.  
“Find the Halfling! Yaggh! Find the Halfling and the She-Elf!” A mutilated voice screamed.   
A breath hitched into my throat and my eyes widened endlessly at the sound of the pounding feet that were stomping their way through the forest; closer and closer to us.  
“Run!” I whispered. When they did not do as I had asked, I screamed it again, “RUN!”


	23. The Uruk-Hai

Sprinting through the forest, branches slapped my cheeks and left slight scratches on my pale flesh. My eyes fell on the two terrified Hobbits who were desperately trying to fight off a horde of circling Uruk-Hai; the two Hobbits I had been searching for ever since our momentary separation. A war cry slipped from my lips and I launched myself at our enemy, my dual swords swinging as they roared at me in anger. Soon, almost too soon, all lay dead and black oozing blood dripped from my sword onto the trampled ground underfoot. But, my Elven ears could pick up the sound of more running our way. My ears twitched from side to side as they tried to decide which way was the safest to run in. Turning to the two cowering Hobbits, I looked at them in annoyance and said,  
“I told you to stay with me!”  
“Sorry Authiel!” They chorused.   
Shaking my head at them, I looked over my shoulder and to my dismay more Uruk-Hai were running closer and closer to us.  
“Run!” I ordered, “Run!”  
The Uruk-Hai were everywhere. Everywhere we ran they were gathered; snarling and growling at us as we flew past them.   
“In there! Go!” I ordered when I saw the space beneath some fallen tree trunks.   
“Stay quiet!” I whispered once we had dived into our safe hollow.   
Thankfully, no Uruk’s saw where we had gone. We were safe; for now. I carefully wiped the black blood that sat thickly on my blades off. Constant throngs of Uruk’s sprinted past us and I had a strangling grip on my blades as my palms began to nervously sweat.  
“Frodo!” Merry happily cried.  
I looked up and to my disbelief and delight, there was Frodo hiding behind the tree just across from us.   
“Hide here! Quick! Come on!” Pippin urged, beckoning.  
Frodo looked at us, anguished, then shook his head.  
“What’s he doin’?” Pippin asked.   
Realisation flooded Merry’s face and he plainly said,   
“He’s livin’!”  
“No!” Pippin yelled, running out of our hiding place towards Frodo.  
“Pippin!” Merry cried, running after him.  
“Boys!” I hissed.  
The mischievous dup were now out in the open and several Uruk-Hai were running down the hill; towards them.   
“Run, Frodo! Go!” Merry quietly urged.   
He cupped his hands and called to the oncoming horde,  
“Hey! Hey you! Over here!”  
“Hey!” Pippin yelled.  
“Over here!”  
“This way!”  
Pippin frantically waved his arms above his head before they ran off in the opposite direction and, much to my dismay, the horde swiftly followed after them.  
“No!” I whispered.  
Frodo looked after them, panic swarming his eyes as he watched the gruesome beasts chase them away from us.   
“Come here!” I whisper-beckoned to the scared Hobbit.  
The terrified Hobbit quickly did as I asked, hearing the urgency in my voice. I dropped down to his height and anxiously spoke to him whilst I curiously looked from side to side in order to keep an eye out for any approaching dangers.  
“Your journey from here on out will be dangerous and since you may be alone, you might need some help and guidance. I can help you there.”  
Carefully, I placed my hand to one of his temples and the other to one of my own.   
“If you need me, simply think my name and I will contact you. If it is urgent mention it in your thoughts, then I will visit you there. If it is not so urgent then I shall visit you when you sleep.”  
“You can do that?” He asked in disbelief.   
“Of course I can!”   
I smiled at him before I whispered,  
“Godef!”  
[Together we are connected!]  
Then, I placed a tender kiss on the top of his head for good luck. I gripped his shoulders and whispered,  
“Now run!”  
Before I took off in the same direction as the two Hobbits.   
It did not take long to catch up with them. They were stood on an old stone bridge and watching in horror as hundreds of Uruks approached them from either side. I forced myself through eh Uruk’s thick mob, slicing down anyone who stood in my way. But they were closing in on my defenceless friends. Before I could do anything, an Uruk approached the two terrified Hobbits with its battle axe raised.   
Thankfully, Boromir charged in. He knocked the Uruk back and killed it in his own blade.   
“Where have you been!” I demanded as I sliced more of our contorted enemies to the ground; leaving only scattered limbs littered across the now blackened earth.  
“I was … distracted!”  
“Of course …”  
He brought his Gondorian horn up to his lips and blew three loud blasts.  
“Run!” I screamed to the Hobbits as more Uruks ran our way, since Boromir’s horn had grabbed their attention.   
Boromir and I constantly killed the oncoming beasts, even Merry and Pippin were able to take down some of the foul Uruk-Hai.   
But, that was when the Uruk-Hai leader slowly strode down the misty hilltop beneath the dark trees. Boromir continued to fight on; oblivious. Yet my heart was pounding in fear in my chest. Merry and Pippin continued to throw rocks at the surrounding beasts, not understanding the new danger that was approaching us. But, I saw the Captain pulling back its bow string and I watched the arrow flu through the air.   
Boromir jerked backwards as the blow slammed into his left shoulder. I froze mid-swing as Boromir fell to the ground before a solemn statue as the sunlight streamed by. I looked at him in shock as he began to breathe heavily. The Uruks began to close in but I was frozen in place, shock coursing through my veins.   
Yet, Boromir let out a battle cry, rose and swung his sword at an Uruk close by. I heard the Uruk chieftain growl and I watched him walk further down the slope; stalking his prey. He released his bow string just as Boromir turned to look at him. A black arrow flew into his stomach. He fell to his knees again. Merry and Pippin looked on in shock; their rocks tumbling from their hands as their grips loosened on them.   
Boromir looked up into my eyes, pleading, but against death there was little I could do. He looked at Merry and Pippin as well. Summoning his will to fight for us, the warrior swung his sword at another Uruk and boldly stands again; ignoring his pain.   
The Captain shot one more time at him and it found its way into his bloody chest. Boromir fell to his knees for the final time and did not move. Swaying a little from side to side and blinking. The ox-horn was cloven in two and lay by his side.  
A sudden realisation slammed into my stomach and with all the strength I could muster, I lifted my dual blades and charged forwards with Merry and Pippin at my side.   
“Ahhhhgggh!!!”They yelled with their swords held high above their heads.   
But, my blades were never able to collide with the already mutilated flesh of my foes. For I was forcefully lifted over an Uruk’s shoulder and my blades were abandoned on the bloody ground. I struggled, desperately trying to escape from its foul grasp. Instead, my head collided with something heavy. A dizziness fell on me and a dull ache drifted along the side of my head. A sticky liquid slipped down the side of my face and I watched as the red droplets slowly dripped to the floor; leaving a trail behind me.   
Just before the darkness consumed me, I was able to utter to a single word,  
“Legolas …”


End file.
